Silent Stars
by CountryStrata
Summary: A childhood friend of Kento and Rowen returns to Japan. Both get a surprise when they learn she can no longer speak. Now they have to deal with getting her back to her normal happy self and fight a new enemy. Or is she the enemy? and what's with Sage?
1. Chapter 1 Sad Homecoming

Silent Stars

Chapter One

Sad Returns

Kento yawned as he leaned against his rusty old jeep. For some reason he didn't get much sleep last night. Now he was just standing there waiting for his friends and wishing he just skipped classes today. Feeling so sleepy was strange to him. He was on edge. Not edgy like standing in the middle of the Dynasty, but still. Something didn't feel right. His spirits lifted a bit when his best friend appeared in view. Kento waved to the sandy brown haired boy and headed towards him.

"Good morning, Kento," Cye chirped with his usual high spirits.

"What do you mean, 'Good' morning?" Kento piped out without meaning too.

"Whoa! What's with you?" Cye asked noticed something bothering the bearer of Hardrock.

"Oh, nothing. I just didn't get much sleep last night," Kento gave his best friend an apologetic smile. Cye eye balled him. He was going to say more but Ryo.

"Hey, guys," Ryo greeted as he joined his friends. "What's up, guys?"

"Not much," Kento shrugged as he looked for his two missing friends. He suddenly wanted to see Rowen. "I wonder where he is."

"Who?" Ryo asked.

"Uh?" Kento looked at Ryo. "Oh, um, Rowen. I need to talk to him."

"You know him," Ryo chuckled. "Sage is still probably trying to wake him up."

"I guess," Ryo and Cye exchanged worried looks. Usually Kento can't miss an opening like that and starts joking about Rowen always sleeping in.

"What's up, Kento? You look so serious about something," Ryo asked. Kento just shrugged.

"Really, Kento? You never take thing so seriously," Cye said.

"Look guys, it's nothing! Really!" Kento snapped then stormed off. "Can a guy just want to see a friend of his? Sheesh!"

Ryo and Cye stood there completely confused by they're friend. That wasn't the Kento they know and loved. Something was getting to him. Just then Sage walked over with a strange look on his face and a, surprisingly, wide awake Rowen following close behind.

"What's up, Sage?" Ryo asked. "What's with the face?"

"Him," Sage pointed accusingly at Rowen.

"What about him?" Cye asked.

"He's awake," Sage replied. "Awake! Him! Early!"

"Huh?" Cye and Ryo started blankly at their blonde friend. Nothing made sense this morning.

"Snap out of it, Sage," Ryo said with a snap of his fingers. Sage just continued to look strange. The snap he never noticed.

"Never mind him," Rowen finally spoke up. "He's just surprised that I was awake when he got to my place this morning."

"You were awake?" Cye asked.

"Never went to sleep really," Rowen nodded. "I couldn't for some reason."

"First Kento, now Rowen?" Ryo asked.

"What's wrong with Kento?" Rowen asked.

"He was acting strange this morning too," Cye looked to the school. Kento was long gone out of sight. "He couldn't sleep last night either. He said nothing was wrong, but some is. Wouldn't say what."

"And he really wanted to see you, Rowen," Ryo added.

"He did?" Rowen perked up at this. _Could it be that we both felt that...? Is it possible that sh...?_ "I need to go find him!"

Before anyone could ask, Rowen was halfway to the school. The remaining ronins just exchanged confused shrugs and wandered towards the building.

Rowen first went to Kento's locker. He wasn't there. He was about to go to the only other spot Kento could be, the snack machine, but the sound of the bell forced him to head to class instead. Rowen had no choice but to wait and see Kento at lunch. Darn his stupid advance classes. He only had one class with his friends and that was at the end of the day, which was Art class. Kento was the one who pushed them all into take it. Why? They didn't know. For the fun of it they guessed.

Rowen sighed and headed for his first class, which was english. He sat down and slumped in his chair. Cheerful laughter of his classmate barely reached his ears as he sat there. He heard a couple vague snotty comments about him so smart and such. It didn't bother him. It never did. Outside of the ronins, Mia and Yule comments like that didn't bother him.

Soon the teacher walked in with a new student. Or new to everyone but him. That skinny, dark tanned, straight midnight blue haired, dark purple eyes was unmistakeable. Even though he and Kento haven't seen her since they were about seven or eight years old. Everything about her was the same. She still wore boy clothes, thanks to her father who wanted a boy. The only thing different about her is that she was wearing a red choker around her neck that was about an inch and a half to two inches wide. _I was right! She is back! Kento must have felt it too!_

"Alright class, settle down," The teacher spoke and they got quiet, but for a few whispers about the new girl. The girl was staring down at the floor, refusing to meet anyone's gaze. "Class, this is Re..."

"Rena!" Rowen suddenly shouted and stood up. Rena instantly knew him from the color of his hair and his eyes. She blushed and looked back down to the floor. Giggles from his classmates made a bright red creep across his face. He scratched the back of his head and looked sheepish.

"Ah, I see you two know each other," The teacher gave him a humorous but warning glare. "Since you two know each other, Rena, why don't you take the empty seat next to him. Feel free to ask him any questions you might have. Please, take your seat, Rena."

Rena slightly nodded and made her way to the empty desk. Rowen smiled at her as he watched her walk to him and sit down. He didn't notice that she was refusing to look at anyone. She sat down, keeping her hands and her eyes in her lap. "Hey, Rena. It's been a while. I'm glad to see you."

Rena still refused to look at him. Blush reappeared on her face as she looked like she was about to cry. "Rena?"

Rowen wanted to question her. She never was the shy one. If someone wanted to be her friends she'd accept. And they were friends. Them two and Kento have been friends for years. Sure when they were about eight years old Rena's dad moved them to the U.S. for some reason or other. But they always wrote to each other. This was when Rowen realized he hadn't received a letter from her in a while. But then he hasn't wrote to her either. With all the ronin stuff they had been through. Something was different about her now. Rowen had no choice but to let it go as the teacher began their lesson.

Thought the entire lesson Rowen kept glancing over at her. He really wanted to talk to her but couldn't. He thought he would get his change to talk to her after class but the second class was over her had her stuff gathered up and was out the door. By the time he got out into the hall she was gone. "Dang! She's fast."

Rowen just headed to his next class. No way he'd find her now. He's just have to wait until he saw her in class or at lunch.

Rowen walked into the lunch room and started scanning for his lost female friend. Nothing. She was no where. "Rowen!"

Rowen turned to the sound of his name. It was Kento. "Rowen! Did you..."

"She's here, Kento," Rowen replied.

"What?"

"Yeah. She was in my advanced english class, but I haven't seen her sense," Rowen explained.

"Advanced english, huh? That's not surprising. She always loved to write fantasy stories. What's wrong, Rowen?" Kento asked noticing the weird look on his friend's face.

"I don't know," He replied honestly. "Something wasn't right."

"What do you mean?"

"She wouldn't talk to me."

"She who?" Ryo asked as he, Cye and Sage appeared.

"An old friend of ours," Kento replied. "Rena."

"Rena? Isn't she the girl you wrote to in the states?" Cye asked.

Kento nodded. "That's her. She's here. Somewhere. Rowen said her in his english class."

The group grabbed a table as Rowen and Kento filled them in more about her. She was just an old friend of theirs. Rowen and Rena were friend before Kento came in the picture. But they were still all close. They also explained that Rena's dad wasn't the best dad in the world and would do crazy stuff for no reason. Like moving to America.

"That's kind of odd that she wouldn't talk to you," Ryo said.

"Maybe she didn't recognize you," Sage offered. Rowen shook his head.

"No. She did recognize me. I know. I could see it in her eyes."

"Doesn't she..." Cye started but was interrupted by Kento.

"Yuki!" Kento screamed as he leaped to his feed.

"Huh?" Everyone looked at him.

"Yuki, her cousin. He goes here too!" With that Kento ran away from the table. Rowen soon followed. The three remaining ronins exchanged looks. They weren't sure if they should follow or not. They decided not. For now anyway.

It didn't take Kento and Rowen long before they spotted the boy they were looking for. He was sitting at a corner table in the lunch room surrounded by his own group of friends. Kento slamming his hands on the table made everyone jump, including Rowen. "Where is she?"

"Huh?" Yuki looked up at the rather large boy.

"Where is she? What's going on?" Kento demanded. Some of Yuki's friends looked like they were about to cry from the sudden outburst.

"Forget him. He never thinks before he speaks," Rowen apologized for Kento's behavior then took control of the conversation. "Yuki, I saw Rena this morning."

"You did?" Yuki asked, a bit shocked and worried. Yuki exchanged looks with his girlfriend.

"What?" Rowen asked.

"If something happened you better tell us, now!" Kento threatened. "Or I'm gonna..."

"Come with me," Yuki said as he quickly got up and lead the boys out of the lunch room.

"Well?" Kento asked as he impatiently tapped his foot.

"I was hoping to have more time to figure out how I was gonna tell you about this," Yuki mumbled as he struggled to find the right words.

"Tell us? Tell us what?" Rowen asked.

"Well, there's really no easy way to say it but to just say it," Yuki said but paused.

"Well? You gonna tell us or not?" Kento crossed his arms and stared down the boy.

"Rena...can't talk...anymore," Yuki replied quietly.

"What?" Kento and Rowen screamed, which earned a few looks from passing students. Kento glared harshly at a few who would walk on. After they were gone he turned back to Yuki.

"What do you mean 'she can't talk anymore'?" Kento demanded.

"Just as I said," Yuki replied with sadness in his voice.

"What happened to her? Why can't she talk?" Kento's whole body began to shake.

Yuki sighed as he ran his hand through his hair and gathered his thoughts. "I really don't know the whole story...but...she was in a car accident. A piece of glass went through her throat and completely severed her vocal cords."

Both Rowen and Kento felt like something slammed their bodies into the ground. They stood there completely shocked. Yuki gave them a minute to process that information before continuing. "Her mother was killed on impact. Rena almost didn't survive the crash. Her father tried to deal with Rena but she's...well...you know her father. When my mom heard about her she immediately contacted my uncle and asked if she could come back here to live with us. He instantly agreed and put her on a plane as soon as he could."

"That stupid coward," Kento clenched his fists as rage began to build up inside him. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so angry.

Rowen was taking this pretty hard as well. Though he didn't show signs of anger he clearly showed signs of worry about Rena. That's why she wouldn't look at him. It had to be. Maybe she was embarrassed about it? Yuki studied Rowen's face. Rowen looked up when he sensed Yuki looking at him. "Where is she?"

"She's probably found herself a quiet place to hide from people. She didn't want to come to school today but mom convinced her it wouldn't do any good to sit around the house and brew about the accident," Yuki reported.

"When did this happen?" Kento asked.

"About four months ago, I think," Yuki replied thoughtfully. "She spend almost two months in the hospital."

"We should go find her," Kento said.

"That's probably not a good idea," Yuki said.

"What? Why not? She's our friend!" Kento screamed.

"I know that. But you know how stubborn she can be. She feels really vulnerable right now. I was actually hoping that you two could help her. She loves you both and I know how close you three are. Which is kind of surprising. I didn't think people could really keep up such a strong relationship with such distance between you. Yet you did. It's kinda like magic," Yuki gave a humorous laugh about the magic part. Kento stiffened at the remark. He never thought of that. But there was no way they could be connected through their armors to her.

She wasn't even in Japan when they received their armors. But still, he had to admit his long distance relationship with her was a bit magical if they were still friends. It didn't surprise him that Rowen and her were good long distance friends. Rowen was good at being a pen pal. Kento wasn't really that responsible about stuff like that. So how did they remain so close? They told each other just about every detail about everything day and thing that happened. Except for stuff about their armors. Both Rowen and Kento agreed no point in telling her about that.

"But, if we are such close friends wouldn't she was to see us?" Kento asked.

"I think she's a bit afraid that you two would like her anymore if you knew about her... disability. You know people with disabilities are treated different by society," Yuki replied.

"We would never do that to her!" Kento yelled.

"I know. Just give her some time to settle down," Yuki smiled as he looked at them. "In a few days I'm gonna invite you two over for supper. She'll be more comfortable there and might talk to you. Until then just keep reminding her you two are still her friends."

With that, Yuki headed back to the lunch room, leaving the boys with their thoughts. Yuki was right about Rena. She did find herself a nice quiet place to hide. She was sitting under the bleachers. It was dark under there and she felt safe. She was sitting in the corner, hugging her knees to her chest and hiding her face in her knees. A soft green glow surrounded her as she silently cried.


	2. Chapter 2 Weekend Secrets

Chapter Two

Weekend Secrets

Rena sat quietly as she picked her food with her fork. She's successfully avoided both Rowen and Kento at school. But here? She was trapped. Yuki never mentioned anything about inviting them over. And now only the sound of the clock ticking was the only sound that could be heard in the Tomoe household. Joining the teens was Yuki's mom, dad and little sister.

When the boys arrived Kento almost jumped on Yuki's dad. He looked so much like Rena's dad, which was understandable since they are brothers. Luckily, Yuki's dad was way nicer and pleasant to be around. They just have been doing basic chatting about school and such until they ran out of things so say and were not just sitting around looking at each other.

Rowen looked up at Rena, who was still refusing to look at anyone. Kento, for them most part, was getting really annoyed at the silence and decided to speak up. "Ok, look, there's no need to beat around the bush about this. Here's the thing, Rena. We, Rowen, me and some other friends of ours, is going to a good friend of ours this weekend and YOU are coming!"

"Kento!" Rowen scolded and elbowed Kento in the ribs.

"What?" Kento whined in protest.

"Sorry," Rowen said after giving Kento a harsh glare.

"It's alright," Mrs. Tomoe replied with a sweet smile. "We're all trying to adjusted to this. I think a weekend with old friends sounds nice."

Mr. Tomoe raised an eyebrow at his wife. He wasn't so sure about that. Rena alone with a bunch of boys? He knew Rowen and Kento were her friends but he really didn't know them at all. Rena glanced up at her aunt with a look on her face that was asking if she was serious. Mrs. Tomoe just ignored both her husband and niece. "When will you be leaving?"

"Friday, right after school," Kento happily replied. He then looked at Rena, who actually looked back. He winked at her. "I have a jeep so I'll be driving. It will be a tight fit, but it'll work out. You'll love our friends. They're kinda crazy but fun to be with."

"You would know. You're the crazies of us all, Hardhead," Rowen smirked. Kento just shot him a glare for the misuse of his armor and nickname Hardrock.

"Then it's settled!" Mrs. Tomoe clapped her hands together. "This weekend you're going to spend with Kento and Rowen!"

Rena looked at her aunt then back to the boys. Kento smiled and gave her a thumbs up while Rowen gave her more of an apologetic smile and a shrug. She then turned to her cousin and kicked him in the shin. Yuki held in his yelp then smirked at her.

Rena gave out a silent sigh as she stood with her cousin outside of the school. He was going over the typical weekend 'What to bring' list to make sure she had everything. Soon Kento hollered her name and came running up to them with a sandy brown haired boy tagging along and scolding him for being to loud. Kento just ignored him. "So, you ready?"

"I think so," Yuki replied for her as she looked down. Kento just smiled at her.

"Oh! Rena, this is my bestest best friend in the world, Cye," Kento clapped a friend hand on the smaller boy. Rena looked up at him. This Cye looked like he could be snapped in two by Kento if desired. But he seemed nice. Cye gave her a friendly smile.

"Hi. I would apologize for Kento. But since you already know him, well," Cye winked at her. A small smile appeared on her face. His accent was cute. He was nice and the complete opposite of Kento in many ways. She watched them two carry on and closely observed them.

A few minutes later Rowen arrived with another friend of theirs. This one had black hair and animalistic blue eyes. There was definitely a wild feeling about him. He immediately smiled at the girl and offered his hand to her. "Hi. I'm Ryo. Rowen's told me all about you. It's nice to finally meet you."

Rena locked eyes with him for a minute. Everything about him was warm and welcoming. Surprisingly, to her, her hand went up and took his. The second their hands touched she felt warm all over. She looked at their hands and her eyes widened. She looked back to his eyes. Something was different about these guys. She quickly released his hand.

"Hey, where's Sage?" Kento asked when he noticed their blonde haired friend missing. Rena wondered about this Sage guy. She's heard girls giggle about him in school but never knew which boy he was. Of course it didn't help that she was avoiding people anyway.

"He left early today. Dental appointment," Rowen replied. "He'll come to Mia's later."

"I guess that's it then," Yuki said. He looked at his cousin. "Have fun this weekend."

Rena frown at her cousin. This was his fault. But nothing she could do about it now. Her aunt was too gung-ho about it. Once she got an idea in her mind there was no stopping her. And watch out if you try. Yuki gave Rena a hug before running off.

"Let's go," Kento said as he grabbed Rena's bag off the ground. He happily bounced to his jeep with the remaining teens following. Some wondering why they were even friends with him in the first place. All well. Kento was Kento and would never change.

The group piled into Kento's jeep. The boys let Rena ride in front. On they way to Mia's the boys took turns talking about Mia and normal stuff, leaving the Dynasty out of the conversation. Rena just quietly sat, barely listening to them. That was until Kento mentioned Ryo's pet. "Oh, Rena, we should warn you that Ryo has a pet tiger. But don't worry about him. He's really friendly."

Rena turned and raised and eyebrow at the black haired boy. She knew he had a wild side about him. But owning a tiger? Ryo smiled and nodded. "You'll like White Blaze. He's just a big kitten."

A few minutes later, Kento pulled the jeep up to a pretty large house. A girl, a little older than them, was already outside to greet them. "Hi, guys!"

"Hey, Mia," They greeted her as they climbed out of the jeep.

"You must me, Rena," Mia smiled. Rena nodded at the pretty brunette. "It's nice to meet you. I got an earful about you when Kento called me the other day. Welcome to my home."

The group turned their eyes to a rustling sound in the near by woods.

"White Blaze, here boy," Ryo called. Rena's eye widened as the large white tiger revealed himself. She watched with curiosity as the tiger happily strolled up to them and rubbed his massive head on Ryo's leg. Ryo smiled and petting his friend. "There you are."

White Blaze purred at the attention before turning his head to an unfamiliar scent. Rena held her ground easily as the tiger walked over to her. He sniffed her then rubbed his head on her leg. She looked at Ryo. Ryo nodded. "I think he likes you."

Rena kneeled down and scratched the tiger behind his ears. White Blaze practically smiled at the attention. Ryo noticed a content look on her face. _That's odd. She has no fear of him. Usually people freak out at least little when they see him. I wonder why she's not afraid._

"Come on, I'll show you to your room," Kento grabbed Rena's arm and practically dragged her into the house.

"How's she doing?" Mia asked, pointing this question at Rowen.

"Ok. She's not really talking to us yet," Rowen replied, referring to the use of sign language.

"Do any of us know sign language?" Cye asked. "I don't"

"Not me," Ryo replied.

"I know a little," Mia said. They all looked to Rowen. He blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Um...I went out and bought some books on sign language," Rowen said sheepishly. "Kento's looking at them too."

"Not surprising coming from you. But Kento? He never studies and he's willingly studying this?" Cye asked surprised.

"I guess we should be too surprised. I mean, they have been friends since they were kids," Ryo said. Even he too found it a bit odd that they remained so close. White Blaze once again rubbed on Ryo's leg before heading off into the woods again.

Rena felt out of place. Here she was in a new house, with three new people she knew nothing about and two old friends she hasn't seen in years. Kento has showed her everything in the house in less than ten minutes. She looked around the living room. The guys were completely at rest here. They looked almost tranquil.

"Sorry, guys," Mia said as she returned to the living room. "A friend from work has an important lecture on Monday and is freaking out about it. I'm going to go help her. I'll be back later tonight."

"Ok, Mia," They waved.

"Sorry," Mia apologized again.

"Don't worry about it, Mia. We know you love to help a friend in need," Ryo replied. Mia smiled then left. "Well, I'm gonna go find White Blaze."

After he left, Cye mumbled something about a shower and headed upstairs as Kento made a mad dash to the kitchen. That left Rena alone with Rowen. He had his nose in a book. This she learn about him very quickly. She heard several students in school making fun of his because of his IQ. This made her mad. But she didn't say anything. She couldn't. Not many knew sign language. She felt anger building up inside her at that thought. She felt so useless.

Rowen looked up from his book when she suddenly stood up. "Rena?"

She just waved at him as she headed for her room. Rowen, not know what to say, just let her go. He turned his eye back to his sign language book. He had to get her to communicate with him. That was the only thing he could think of to reconnect with her.

Rena just about slammed her door. She fell face first on her bed and sighed. What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she just let go? She couldn't speak, big deal. At least she was alive. Rena sighed again before drifting off to sleep.

She wasn't sure how long she slept. When she did wake up the house was quiet. There was also a throw blanket laying on her so someone had came in to check on her. She pushed the blanket off and left her room. She went downstairs to see if anyone was there. No one was. They must have gone outside for some reason. Her stomach rumbled. She hadn't eaten anything since lunch.

Rena wondered into the kitchen. Mia and the boys told her to help herself to anything she needed. She felt odd going through someone else's cabinets to find something to eat. But she was really hungry and no one was around to get something for her. So she did just that. She looked for something to eat and ended up with a peanut butter sandwich and glass of milk. She sat and ate quietly on the kitchen counter. Rena had a couple bites left when she heard someone walk into the house.

"Ryo? Mia? Anyone here?" An unfamiliar voice called. She guessed it was this Sage guy. When he walked into the kitchen her eyes locked on him and her mouth hung open.

"What?" Sage glared at the new girl staring at him. _Great. Rowen and Kento's friend is just like those annoying giggling girls at school. Now she's going to hang all over me too._

Rena popped the last of her sandwich in her mouth and slid off the counter. She began to sign to him.

- I'm sorry! I didn't mean to stare at you! It's just that you look so much... -

Sage noticed she suddenly stopped and covered her mouth. It was obvious she was saying something she shouldn't. Rena continued to stare at him then finished her signing.

- ...like a friend of mine. Forgive me. I didn't mean to stare. -

She gave him a small, timid bow before rushing towards the door he was standing in. Sage stepped aside to let her pass. But White Blaze appeared at that moment and came through the same door she was trying to exit from. He ended up brushing against her just enough to throw off her balance. Sage, instinctively, threw out his arms to catch her.

The second they touched a rush of power flowed over them and they both blacked out. Sage's head was spinning once he started to wake up. An unfamiliar voice met his ears as his eyes opened. "Ouch! That hurt! I'm never going to get us to that!"

"What?" Sage sat up and rubbed his head. He looked around a semi dark room, there was enough light for him to make out only one person in this strange place. Rena. She saw him at the same time.

"What are you doing here?" Rena demanded.

"I don't...Wait! You can speak?" Sage pointed accusingly at her. "But how? Kento and Rowen told me you couldn't!"

"Crap," Rena cursed under her breath and looked away from him. Sage was about to push the matter when a bad feeling stopped him. Something shifted in the darkness. Both Rena and Sage looked to the shadows. The thing moved again, sending more bad vibes to Sage. Without thinking, Sage summoned his sub-armor and leaped in front of Rena to protect her. Rena's eyes widened at the mysterious armor he wore. "What the...?"

"Who are you? What do you want?" Sage demanded from the unseen threat. A slight raspy laugh began to fill the empty space around them. Wind began to blow. "Rena, stay behind me!"

The laughter picked up, as did the wind. The unseen threat formed into a shadow figure outlined in blood red. It hissed at them and looked right at Rena. "You will die."

The shadow figure turned into a lightning like bolt and flew right at her. Sage threw his arms around her and took the hit on his back, which didn't hurt.

"Um...you don't have to..." Rena, glad it was too dark for him to see her blushing, started but got interrupted by a frantic voice.

"Rena? Rena!" It was Rowen calling to her.

"Yo, Sage? Dude, you ok?" Kento's voice also came to them.

"What happened?" Cye asked.

"Come on, Rena, Sage," Rowen cried again. "Will either of you two wake up?"

Sage groaned as reality came creeping back to him. He opened his eyes to the real light in the room. "What happened?"

"That's what we want to know," Ryo said looking down with an odd look on his face.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Sage demanded.

"Why are you holding Rena like _that_?" Ryo asked with the same tone.

"What?" Sage looked down to see that he and Rena were laying on the floor. He was indeed holding Rena just like he was in that strange world they were just in. Sage could feel heat rising off his face as he released her so Rowen could take her. He sat up and rubbed his head. "What happened?"

"You tell us," Cye was the one to reply. "We came in and found you two on the floor."

"And, while you were laying there, you suddenly threw your arms around Rena," Kento glared at his blonde haired friend.

"Whoa! Hold on, Kento!" Sage frantically waved his hands. "I wasn't trying to..."

"Rena!" Rowen's relieved voiced interrupted them. "Are you alright?"

Rena nodded. It took a few second to realize what happened. She sat up too fast. Her head spun around. Rowen put his arm around her shoulder. "Whoa. Easy now. Sage, what happened?"

"I'm not really sure. White Blaze came through the kitchen door at the same time that Rena was going out. He must have bumped into her and when she fell I went to catch her and..."

Rena shot Sage a hard glare. He was caught off guard by the look and immediately clamped his mouth shut. Rena stepped in and started signing. - It's ok. We're fine. White Blaze tripped me on accident and we must have fallen harder than I thought.-

"That would explain why you're so dizzy," Cye said. The others agreed. Rena was silently gratefully they bought it. She shot Sage one more 'Don't you dare say anything' glare before Rowen and Kento helped her upstairs to her room. "I'm think I should get supper started. Mia will be home soon."

"Great! I'm starving!" Kento called from a distance. Cye laughed at his best friend as he headed for the kitchen. No doubt his stomach hear him, not his ears.

"You ok, Sage?" Ryo asked once he noticed a strange, but familiar, look on Sage's face.

"Huh?" Sage looked up at him.

"You look like you've just seen a Dynasty solider," Ryo whispered.

"Oh..um," Sage debated whether or not to tell him what really happened. Rena's glare reentered his mind and he decided against it. For now at least.

Mia returned just as Cye finished supper and had it on the table. Lucky for her. Kento was trying all night to steal some. Cye called up for his missing friends to come and eat. Ryo came in from outside. Sage was sitting in the living room read a magazine. He got up and meet Rowen and Rena coming down the stairs. He looked at Rena. She looked back at him. Sage sightly nodded to her. She assumed that mean he was going to keep her secret.

Rena tapped her finger on her arm. There was no way she was going to sleep tonight without talking to Sage about what happened. She looked at her clock. It was almost four in the morning. Rena kicked off her covers and headed for her door. She quietly opened it and slipped down the hall to Rowen and Sage's bedroom.

Inside both the boys were sound asleep. Rowen was sprawled out on his bed with a book laying on his chest and his cover partly hanging off the bed. A smile crept on to her face. She remembered him sleeping like that when they were kids. She walked over to him. She took the book and land it on the nightstand, her eye catching the title. It was a book on sign language. Next she pulled the covers over him.

Now for what she came for. Rena slipped over to Sage's bed and watched him sleep. She cocked her head to the side. Anyone could see why this boy was so popular with the girls. And he looked so much like...Rena shook her head. She reached up and placed her hand over his mouth. Sage was a light sleeper so he immediately snapped awake and sat up. He tore her hand off his mouth. "What do you think..."

Rena clamped her hand back over his mouth while placing a free finger over her lips to silence him. Sage gave her a questionable look. She signaled for him to follow her before releasing him and headed back out into the hall. Sage tossed a glance at Rowen before curiosity got the better of him and he followed her out.

The two ended up down at the lake. Sage waited quietly. Rena watched him for a few seconds to gather her thoughts. The look in her eyes told Sage what she was thinking. "Go on. I understand sign language."

Rena couldn't hold in her surprise as her eyes widened. She started to explain. - Ok. I'll tell you what happened but you might not believe me. It's not...It's kind of out there. -

"Try me. You might be surprised what I believe in," Sage smirked at the thought of their armors and the evil Dynasty.

- Alright, here it is. That place we were in...is my fantasy world. -

"Fantasy world?"

Rena nodded. - When I was a little girl, I was kissed by magic. By a fairy. He gave me the power to teleport into a fantasy world. -

"What was that thing that was in there with us?"

- I don't know. That thing never has been in there before. It's my world so only I can say was goes into it. That thing must have been a side effect of you entering into my world without my permission. -

"A side effect?" Rena watched Sage's reaction closely. He really seem to believe what she was saying. "And this fairy that kissed you? Is he the reason you were staring at me?"

- Yes. You two look so much like each other. At first I thought that you might have been him. -

"Are you safe in this fantasy world? Has there been any other kind of evil presence in there?"

- No. I am protected in that world. My fairy friend wouldn't let anything happen to me in there. -

"So, why did he give you this gift?"

- I don't know really. Although, one time he told me that his world might need my help. I'm not sure what he meant by that. He just told me to wait. That he'd come get me when the time was right. -

Sage nodded. He believed her. But still, something about this felt off. "And you haven't told anyone about this?"

- No. It has been a secret of my own...until now. I have no idea how or why you were teleported into my fantasy world. But after what I saw in there...I have a guess. -

Sage and Rena went quiet. Rena crossed her arms and waited. He knew what she was asking. It was his turn to spill. Sage looked up at the house. He was probably going to get scolded for this, especially by Kento and Rowen. Even though the Dynasty was gone evil still existed and there would be a need for them again. Anyone who knew about the armors would be in danger as well.

Sage sighed then sat down on the ground, summoned his sub armor and told her everything. Rena sat down beside him and listened. The danger she felt from his story scared her. Two of her closest friends were so close to death and she didn't even know. They mention nothing about this. Although she couldn't blame them. She could sense just a fraction of the danger they were in just from listening to Sage.

Sage waited for her to make the next move. She looked at his armor and placed a hand on his shoulder. Sage sat patently as she inspected the armor. She ran her hand down his arm to his hand. She pressed her palm to his hand. Next she looked into his one visible eye. Without thinking, she reached up and tucked his hair behind his ear. She shook her head slightly.

- You have such pretty eyes. You really shouldn't hide them. Sorry. I just can't believe how much you look like him. -

Rena got up and brushed off her pj bottoms. Her intension was to go back into the house and go to bed. But there was still something left unsettled. "What about Rowen and Kento?"

Rena paused. She turned back to face him. "They should know about this."

Rena shook her head. -No! This is none of their business. It's my secret and now yours. You have no right to tell them about any of this. -

"I don't feel right about keeping this a secret," Sage replied.

- There's nothing to feel bad about. This gift I have isn't dangerous. I told you already. Besides, I'm sure you don't want them to know you told me about your armors. There's no need to make them worry about me knowing. I'm going to be fine. So, let's just leave it at that. -

"I'm not sure," Sage narrowed his eye brows. On one hand, she did have a point. If he did tell them then they would just be worried about it all the time. Then on the other hand, it wasn't a good idea to keep this a secret. What if another hungry powered large floating evil master appeared? "I'll make you a deal."

Rena's eyebrows perched.

"I'll keep your secret if you stop feeling sorry for yourself and get back to the real you," Rena was shocked at his words. "Rowen told me all about you. You're not really like this. You lost your voice, so what? It's not like your death. There is two ways you can handle this, one, you can do as you are and feel sorry for yourself and just be miserable for the rest of your life or, two, you can get over it, be happy and return to the girl Rowen and Kento use to know."

Rena chewed on her bottom lip.

"Rowen and Kento are worried about you. When Rowen found out what happened he immediately went out and got some books on sign language. He's hoping that he can reconnect with you and bring your smile back," Rena looked at him in shock. She wonder about those sign books Rowen had but never thought much about them. "And Kento, he pretends nothing is bothering him. But it is. Now, do we have a deal?"

Sage could see Rena's mind was going ninety to nothing. She looked up at him and nodded. - Alright, you have a deal. -

Sage nodded as his sub armor disappeared. The two headed back to the house with a new friendship bond forming between them.

Like usual, Rowen was the last one up. He came downstair, his hair still a mess, and was met with a bear hug. "What? Rena?"

Rena pulled away from him just enough to give him a bright, friendly smile. Rowen blinked confusingly at her. Before he could ask what's up she kissed his cheek. - I'm sorry, Rowen! I didn't mean to be such a gloomy gus! Thank you for being such a great friend to me! You're the best! -

Rowen blushed and touched his cheek as Rena smiled once again at him then happily bounced away from him. "What was that for?"

"I dunno, bro," Kento said. "But she did the same to me when I got up this morning."

Kento and Rowen exchanged looked before look at Rena, who was sitting by Sage. Sage started talking to her and pointing at a photo album he was holding. Rena laughed at one of the pictures then looked up at Rowen and laughed harder. Rowen blushed harder when he realized what picture they were looking at. "Sage!"

"Oops!" Sage quickly tossed the album into the floor before bolting from the living room, with Rowen hot on his heels.

"Whoa!" Ryo cried as Sage and Rowen dashed passed him. He turned to Kento and Rena, who was still laughing with tears streaming down her face. "What's with them? What's with her?"

"Pictures," Kento grinned. Ryo picked up the album off the floor then began to laugh himself. The album was opened to a picture of Rowen painted up like a clown. Kento did this himself when Rowen refused to wake up one day.

Notes: Well that's it for chapter two. I think it's a bit long but I really need to establish the relationship between Sage and Rena. Hope you all like it and let me know. I don't own the Ronin Warriors! They belong to their rightful owner.

And sorry about any grammar mistakes. I've proofread this chapter this time. So hope that's better. Proofreading isn't my strongest point. ;p


	3. Chapter 3 In The Shadows

Chapter Three

In The Shadows

Rena smiled at Mia. - Thanks for this weekend. I had fun. -

"I'm glad you did. You are welcome to come here anytime you want. I'm use to have the guys around," Mia returned her smiled. Rena nodded her thanks.

"This weekend seem to fly by fast," Kento said as he leaned against his jeep.

"True. But, at least Rena opened up," Cye replied.

"Yeah," Kento nodded. He, nor anyone else, even knew why all of a sudden Rena snapped out of her depression. He was just glad it had happened as he watched Rena pet and give White Blaze a sad puppy look. She was going to miss the big kitty.

Rena looked up to when she sensed Sage's armor power behind her. Shortly after their little talk the other night, the two began to be able to sense the other's power. Rena didn't have a real answer for it. She just assumed it was because Sage had gotten a taste of her powers at the same time she got a taste of his. Sage seemed happy with that answer and didn't question it farther. He like being able to sense where she was. He could keep an eye on her, just in case.

Kento watched Sage say something to her. She nodded then walked over to the jeep and crawled in the back with the blonde haired boy. Kento blinked in confusion at Sage's immediate fondness for his friend. He chose to shrugged and let it go. Out of their group Sage was, without a doubt, the only one he would never fully understand.

"We better get going," Ryo said. "Thanks for the weekend, Mia."

"Anytime," Mia nodded. Rowen and Cye waved to their female friend before piling into Kento's jeep. Kento was about to crawl in himself when he felt like someone, or something, watching him from the woods. He looked over his shoulder. For a split second he thought it was White Blaze. But he was still standing with Mia.

"Hey, Kento? Are we going or not?" Cye's voice interrupted Kento.

"Yeah," Kento took one more look at the woods. The feel had disappeared. He shook his head and got in. Must have been his imagination.

Rena was the first to get dropped off. No one was home.

"Should we come in and wait with you?" Cye asked as he and the rest got out. Rena shook her head.

"You sure? Will you be alright alone?" Rowen asked.

Rena nodded. - If they were going to be gone long they would have called and let me know. I'm sure they just went out for ice cream or something. -

"Alright then," Rowen replied, but didn't sound too sure about leaving her alone. "You have our numbers if you need us."

Rena nodded. She had Kento and Rowen's from the start but the other boys and Mia gave her their phone numbers over the weekend. - I'll be fine, Ro. -

"Chill out, dude!" Kento warned but playfully. "She can't speak. She's not helpless."

"Right," Rowen blushed as Rena gave him a 'that's right' smirk. Rena ruffled up his hair before grabbed her bag. She waved goodbye to her friends and watched them pile back into the jeep. She watched them go before headed to the door. She reached into her pocket to fish out her house key. The key barely got into the slot when she felt like she was being watched.

Rena spun around. The feeling was so strong that she was sure someone would have been there. No one was. She quickly unlocked the door and slipped inside, shutting and securely locking the door. The feeling disappeared just as quick as it appeared. Rena crept over to the window and peeked out. Still nothing. She wondered if she should have had the guys stay over. She quickly dismissed that. She was being so childish. There was obviously nothing there so she let it go and head for her room.

Sage was sitting quietly in the back of the jeep. His elbow was propped up on the door and his head leaning against his fist. The other boys were happily chatting about the weekend and talking about what they should do next. None of them noticed the worried look Sage suddenly got on his face. He could sense Rena getting tense about something. It didn't last long and the feeling was gone. He wondered if he even sensed it at all. Something told him he did.

"Last call for Sage Date!" Kento's loud voice rang in his ears.

"What?" Sage asked, a little annoyed.

"You home, dude. Get out of my jeep," Kento replied.

"Oh," Sage crawled out and was left standing in front of his house. His thoughts wondered back to that feeling he had. "I wonder if she..."

Sage turned and ran into the house.

"Hello, Sage. How as your weekend?" Mrs. Date asked as her son ran through the house.

"Great!" He barely replied as he dashed for the phone. He picked it up and started to dial Rena's number. He got halfway through dialing the number when he felt like he was being watched. He hung up the phone and looked around. Again, the feeling was gone. His hand lingered on the phone as he wondered if he should call her or not.

The choice not to call her wasn't really his idea. He forgot, she couldn't speak. He knew of phone that could clear that problem up. He was going to have to get one. They need to be able to talk over the phone, especially with that thing he met in her fantasy world. He knew she told him it was probably a negative effect of him going there. But, now? He wondered if _it_ followed them back into the real world.

Cye was the next one who felt like he was being watched. He was inside his house when the feeling hit him. His mom was in the kitchen cooking some cookies. He had went in there and grabbed him a couple before heading up to his room. This is where the feeling washed over him. His warrior instincts kicked in.

He almost called on his sub armor out of habit. Hearing his mom singing stopped him from doing so. Instead he left his room and checked the house. Everything seemed fine and the feeling was gone as well. Cye wandered back to his room. He sat down on his bed and grabbed another cookie. His mind wandered if he should call the others. Maybe they were going to be attacked again. But why who? If this was an enemy he felt why did it leave? Why didn't it attack him?

Maybe because of his mother? No. No real bad guy would hold off an attack because of an innocent bystander.

"Oh yeah!" Kento cried as he hopped out of his jeep. "Home at last! I'm starving!"

Kento slammed his door shut and dashed into the house. He didn't show any noticed of his family sitting around the house as his stomach pushed him to the kitchen. His mom grumbled something about him not running through the house like a wild animal as he swung open the fridge door and started grabbing random food items to make him a K.K.S.S, Kento King Size Sandwich.

He was making dramatic gestures as he constructed his sandwich. His mom had walked in to see this. She just shook her head. "Where did I go wrong with that boy?"

"Happy, happy, happy sandwich," Kento sung as he placed a slice of bread on top of his beautifully created sandwich. He continued humming as he munched down and headed for his room. Usually his mother didn't allow him and his siblings to eat anywhere but the kitchen. He had to sneak to his room before she noticed. Lucky for him he didn't get caught this time. He plopped down on his bed and grabbed a magazine to flip through while finishing his sandwich.

He dropped the magazine and sat up when the feeling of being watched reappeared. He looked around his room. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

Just like before, the feeling was gone.

Ryo felt uneasy as soon as they had started dropping off their friends at their homes. He didn't know why however. Something just didn't feel right about leaving them. He was now back at his apartment. His weekend bag was dropped on the floor and was sitting on his bed. He also felt like he was being watched by something but like the others, it quickly disappeared. Ryo stood up and wandered out onto this small balcony. He placed his hands on the railing and looked up at the sky. _What was that feeling? Do we have a new enemy to fight? Should I tell the other about this?_

"You sure you're ok?" Rowen asked. He was the only one of the group to call Rena after the feeling of being watched. He had too. He didn't want to leave her alone anyway. Now that they were on the phone he felt so childish for calling her.

This conversation would have been a hard one for anyone else. Rena had a special phone that was equipped for her type of communication problem but it require the person on the other phone to have one for it to work. But they didn't need it. Rowen, Kento and Rena had their own way of communicating. They didn't have to use words to know what the other was feeling. This was evident in their letters to each other over the years.

Rena remember the letters she got from Kento and Rowen a few years ago. It was around the time they would have been battling Talpa. Rena knew something wasn't right with them through their letters. But she could never get them to tell her why. Now she knew, with what Sage had told her. "I'm sorry I called you. I just...had to know you were alright. I mean...you're real important to me, Rena."

Rowen sensed Rena smiling. She understood and so did he. She was sending him a 'don't worry' vibe. "I know. I'll try not to. I'll see you tomorrow at school. Night, Rena."

Rena smiled again and hung up the phone. Her smile vanished. First, she had the feeling of being watched then Rowen called her about the same feeling? She wondered if the other boys felt that same feeling too.

Meanwhile, outside Rowen's apartment building, something was moving in the shadows. It stayed there for a while before disappearing into the shadows from the settling sun.

Notes: That's it for chapter three. It's a bit short compare to chapter two. Hope you all like it. Also, I want you all to know this is not a boy boy romance, just in case I gave that impression in my information about the story. There will be little romance bits between Rane and the boys. Though I'm not really sure if I'm going to officially put her with one of them. You can give me your thoughts throughout the story on which you mind think I should put her with, if I decide to go that direction or I'll leave it open for you all to decide who she belongs with. Or, heck, maybe I'll write a sequel to it, but that's a long way off. See ya'll next chapter. :)


	4. Chapter 4 Danger

Chapter Four

Danger

It didn't take long for Rena to become a part of the group. Things just seemed to click after that weekend at Mia's and her talk with Sage. Rena even was able to rework her class schedule so she could be with the guys. She was now in science with Ryo, Cye and Kento, art class with all of them, math with Ryo and Sage and she kept her advance english class so she could be with Rowen. The boys even went out and bought the right phones so they could talk to Rena over them.

It had been three weeks since the feeling of being watched completely disappeared. No one really talked about it. But for Rowen that first night and Sage who talked to Rena about it the next day at school. Rena was sitting at lunch with the boys as her mind wondered back to that conversation with Sage.

_"Are you sure that thing couldn't follow us here?" Sage asked. He had met Rowen and Rena right after their first class. He was there just as they walked out the door. Rena guessed he skipped out of class a few minutes early to get there so quick. Rowen said good bye to them, as his next class was clear on the other side of the school campus. The two just waved back and headed for their next class. Which earn a few envious and some hateful glares from some of the girls at the school._

_ - It shouldn't have been able to. It had to be just a negative effect of you going there. I haven't sensed it in my fantasy world since then. -_

_ "You went back in there with that thing?" Sage looked at her like she was nuts. Here she wasn't even sure what that thing really was and she went back in there? Alone? "That's not...You shouldn't have. It's not safe for you to be alone with that thing."_

_ - I wasn't alone. Not really anyway. I told you, he would come for me if I was in danger. Besides, that things isn't there anymore. -_

_ "I guess so," Sage look down thoughtfully. Rena looked over at him. Ok, so her, Sage and Rowen were so far the only ones who mentioned about being watched. She sensed it a bit in Kento but never asked him about it._

"Rena? Rena?" Kento's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

- What? -

"We're going to hang out at my house this today after school and we're going by my family's restaurant for supper so Ma can see ya. Ma's been getting on to me that you haven't been over to see her since you got back to Japan," Kento rubbed the back of his right hand where his mom hit him with her wooden spoon when she learned Rena was back.

- I'm sorry, Ken. I didn't think of that. Want my Snickers bar? - Rena waved her candy bar in the air. Kento wasn't getting sign language as quick at Rowen was but this he understood perfectly.

"Apology accepted," Kento's eyes lit up as he torn into his prize. They laughed at their bottomless pit.

"Rena, don't forget, we have that writing assignment do at the beginning of next week," Rowen said. "Didn't you say that you had to go to the library after school?"

"Party pooper!" Kento whipped. "That's what weekends are for. She doesn't have to go after school."

- I almost forgot. I can go pick up the books I need right after school, return them home then meet you over at the restaurant. -

"Can't that wait?" Kento whined.

- Sorry, Kento. It can't. I need to get the books before someone else checks them out. The school library has them but they have already been checked out. I won't be long. -

"Rowen and I have to go to the dojo after school," Sage said. "It's not like we're all going to be able to go straight over to your house, Kento. Let her go. She can meet us at the restaurant later."

"Alright," Kento reluctantly gave in and pouted.

"Chill out, Kento. At least you have us," Cye replied. He was referring to himself and Ryo. They were the only ones going straight over to Kento's after school.

"Yeah, I guess. But you two aren't nearly as cute at Rena," Kento whined. A light pink rose on her cheeks as the food on her plate suddenly became very interesting.

"What was that?" Rowen raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, I have to agree with him, Rowen," Ryo smiled and winked at Rena. That made her blush more. "She is pretty cute."

- Oh, good grief. - Rena signed then rolled her eyes. It was clear she wasn't use to being talked to in that fashion.

"Ryo!" Rowen practically screamed for the whole room to hear.

"What's wrong, Rowen? Don't you think she's cute?" Cye added. Rena shot him a couldn't believe it look. He was the quiet one. Why was he gladly joining this conversation so openly? She frowned into her food as the four boys continued arguing who thought she was cuter.

"What are you writing about?" Sage asked. He was the only one who noticed that she wasn't comfortable with this subject at all.

- I'm writing a story about Mt. Fuji. It's a fantasy. -

"I'm not surprised at that," Sage smiled.

- I always like fantasy stuff. And they do say write about what you love. -

"That's true," Sage nodded and smiled. "You'll have to let me read it one day."

- Well, I guess. I've never really shared my storied with anyone. -

"You must be good at writing if you were placed in Rowen's advanced class," Sage replied.

"You bet she is!" Kento suddenly joined their conversation.

"Rena was all the time writing stories as a kid and would read them to us," Rowen added. "They were always about fairies and such."

Sage looked at Rena. He wasn't surprised by that. It fit that she would have been writing about magic since she had been kissed by it. Rena just shrugged.

The group wasn't together again until they met up for their art class. Rena was content with keeping her attention on her pastel drawing and half heartedly listening to Kento talk about his mother's cooking. She wasn't paying much attention to what she was doing in her drawing until the art teacher walked over and gasped. Rena about jumped out of her chair when this happened. "It's beautiful!"

Rena looked at their art teacher, Ms. Haruno. Ms. Haruno was one of the younger teachers at the school. She had long black hair and deep brown eyes. She hid her figure beneath semi baggy clothes, which suggested she wasn't really the dating type, she did love art a lot how every. Ms. Haruno picked up the drawing and placed it in on another easel for the rest of the class could look at it. "Where did you come up with such a beautiful concept?"

Rena gave her a questionable look. She glanced over at the students gathered around her drawing. Some left it and went back to their own drawings. Rena's eyes widened when she saw what she had done. Her draw had an angelic looking guy, who was her fairy friend, right in the middle of the top of the paper, it was only of his head down to his shoulders. She also had put hands on the sides of the paper holding a floating girl between them, which was Rena, floating like she was dead, below that standing on the ground, was the guys dressed as fairies and their wings were the color of their respective armors and wielding their armor weapons. And below them in the bottom left corner was a black mass with an outline of red. That's what caught her attention and Sage's the most.

Luckily, she didn't fill in the boys faces and no one really recognized them. And even more lucky for her, the guys, but Sage, didn't seem interested in her drawing. Some students did point out similarities to the boys in the drawing to the ronins but they just attributed it to her being friends with them.

She didn't have to look at Sage to know he was looking at her. For now, their teacher continued to talk to her about the drawing. Since Ms. Haruno didn't know sign Rowen was translating for her. The bell ending class also save her from facing Sage at the moment. She quickly put her stuff away and hurried out of the room to her locker. Sage wasn't going to let her get away that easy. He followed just as quick. "Are you crazy? What were you thinking doing a drawing like that?"

- I'm sorry! I didn't realize what I was doing! I was just drawing! -

"You came so close to reveal our secret!" Sage tried to keep his voice down as students passed by them. Rena wasn't sure if he meant their armor secret or the secret that Rena knew about their armors. Either way it didn't matter. It was a mistake that she couldn't allow to happen again. Sage would stop talking when students pass by. "That was too close."

- I know. I'm sorry. I don't know why I didn't that. - Rena and Sage paused as more students passed by. Unknown to them, a couple girls were standing down the hall a bit from them. It was some of Sage's admirers.

"I don't believe how she is talking to him," A girl with short brown hair said.

"I know. They haven't even know each other for long. Do you think they are dating?" Another girl with medium brown hair asked.

"No way," The third girl had long black hair and sharp green eyes. She was obviously the leader of the other two girls and the one who had the more serious crush on Sage. "She can't even talk. She's not Sage's type."

"Well, she seems like Sage's type. Look at how serious they are talking," The Short haired girl said. "It looks like you've got some serious competition, Mina."

"We'll see about that," Mina glared at the new girl talking to her Sage. "We'll just see about that."

The other two girls exchanged shrugs. Mina spun around and left with her two friends following.

"Hey, what's with the quick ditch?" Kento asked as he and the others ran up to them. Sage and Rena exchanged glares.

- Sorry, Kento. I was just in a hurry to get to the library so I can get to your family's restaurant. All that talk about food has made me hungry. -

"Yeah. I know what you mean," Kento said while rubbing his stomach.

"You're always hungry," Cye stated. "You don't count."

"Oh, hush up, fish boy." Kento threatened.

"Well, we better get going then," Ryo broke in before Kento could grab Cye into a headlock. The group turned and headed for the door. Sage and Rena lingered back so they could talk.

"What's the deal with the shadow figure? It was the same one that was in your fantasy," Sage whispered.

- It couldn't have been. Why would I have drew him? -

"Why did you draw us as fairies?" Sage asked. Rena looked at him. She didn't have an answer for either of them.

"What are you two whispering about?" Kento asked as he dropped back and dropped his arms around their shoulders. "You're not hitting on my girl are you Sage Date?"

"What? Or course not. I wouldn't do that," Sage huffed.

"Right. I know how you are with the ladies," Kento glared at his friend.

- Chill, Kento. He wasn't flirting. -

"Really?"

- Really. And so what if he was? It's none of your business. -

"It is so! I know this guy!"

- Oh yeah? And what if he was flirting with me? - Rena stepped out from Kento's arm and stepped over to Sage's other side. She promptly put her arms around Sage's and smirked at Kento. Kento's mouth hung open as the other just laughed at him. Sage just shook his head. Might as well play along.

"Yeah, Kento. What if I was flirting with her?" Sage followed Rena's lead and put his hand over hers. Rowen raised an eyebrow. Kento's mouth just bobbed up and down. For once he had nothing to say. They all laughed harder.

- I better get going. Bye, lover boy. - Rena traced a flirty finger over Sage's chest before running off.

"Hey!" Kento cried as she went. She just waved at them. Kento's wrath turned to Sage, who was trying to get away before Hardrock noticed. "Sage!"

"Come on, Rowen," Sage yelped and grabbed Rowen's arm. "My dad is waiting for us!"

"Sage, you coward! Come back here!" Kento stomped his foot and proceeded to change after the romeo of the group. Cye and Ryo just chuckled and kept their slower pace. They were going to hear and earful about this later.

Rena sighed as she looked over the shelves of books. She had gotten lost in the fantasy section of the library. She always did that. She knew she had to get the books she wanted and get them home before getting over to Kento's restaurant. She was going to get reprimanded if she was late. Luckily the books she was looking for were close together. She grabbed them and checked out.

She shoved them in her bag as she exited the library then looked at her watch. They were meeting at six thirty. It was five forty five. Rena picked up her speed as she raced down the sidewalk. She rounded a corner and ran into someone. She hit them so hard that she fell back on her backside. She rubbed her head. - Sorry! I'm in a hurry! -

Rena looked up at who she bumped into and froze. Two rough looking guys started down at her. But that did really scare her. What did was the fact that they both had a dark glow to them that was outlined in blood red. That thing that was in her fantasy _did_ follow her into the real world. Rena didn't have time to thing about how that happened. She had to get away from them. And fast.

Rena jumped to her feet but barely got turned around before the guys grabbed her arms and dragged her into a dead end alley. They tossed her away from them. Luckily she was able to stay on her feet. She turned to face them. They were blocking her only way out. Things were bad.

Sage and Rowen were done with their days lesson and began putting up the dojo mats. Rowen paused for a second and looked over at Sage. He wondered why Sage was so friendly with Rena. Sage usually was a bit shy towards girls because of his sister. He knew Sage would politely turn down girls who asked him to be her boyfriend and would later fuss about them hanging all over him. Rena was different from those girls. Maybe that's why he liked her. "Hey, Sage?"

"Hm?" Sage mumbled a replied as he put up the last mat.

"Do you...um...," Rowen rubbed the back of his head.

"What's up, Rowen?" Sage turned to his best friend.

"About you and...," Sage waited patiently as Rowen tried to get the words out. "I was wondering if you and Rena..."

Just as Rowen said her name a bad feeling washed over him and Sage. They exchanged looks and dashed out of the dojo.

Rena let out a silent cry as one of the thugs gave her a round house kick to the head. She felt her forehead split open and blood seeped down her face. She wiped the blood away from her eye and glared at the thugs. The thugs advanced on her. She clapped her hands together and formed a light green shield around herself. The thugs began to beat down on the shield, which wasn't holding up well thanks to the shadow form around them. One more hit from each of them broke the shield. - What do you want? -

The two thugs just smirked. She guessed this thing controlling them didn't understand sign. No surprise there. The two pulled back and punched. She couldn't force herself to close her eyes as they swung at her. Their fists were about to collide with her face when they went flying into the buildings. Rena was shocked and sat frozen. "Rena? Rena, are you alright?"

Rowen shook her shoulders and she sat there. Sage glanced at them then to the thugs. He flinched as he saw the shadow around the thugs disappear into the surrounding shadows. Rowen place head hand on Rena's face. "Rena?"

Rena looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Anger washed over him as the two thugs began to groan and pick themselves up off the ground. He turned and glared at them with such sharp daggers that would put his Strata arrows to shame. "You stupid street trash. How dare you touch her."

Sage and Rena were shocked as Rowen lashed out at the thugs and punched them square on the noses. They looked at him, shocked. "What's your problem, kid?"

"Don't you ever touch Rena again!"

"What are you talking about?" One of them asked.

"Rowen, stop!" Sage cried.

"Stay out of this, Sage," Rowen hissed. "They are going to pay for hurting her."

Sage had no choice but to let his friend go. It wasn't the thugs fault but how could he tell him that without revealing Rena's secret. Sage looked at Rena. She was shaken and just continued to stare at Rowen. Sage kneed down beside her. He cringed at the cut on her forehead. "Rena? Rena, you have to tell him."

Rena looked at him. "He's going to kill them if you don't tell him it wasn't their fault."

- I...can't. - Tears streamed down her face.

"Rena," The two continued to watch Rowen. Rena felt bad. She shook her head and leaped to her feet. She threw her arms around Rowen's waist and hid her face in his chest just before he could punch again.

"Rena?" Rowen was caught off guard and forgot his anger. Rena shook her head.

- Don't, Rowen. Let them go. -

"But, Rena,"

- Rowen, please? Just let it go. They're not worth it. Please? -

Rowen stared into her eyes as she cried. He relaxed and put his arms around her. "Ok, Rena. Ok."

"You crazy, kid," One of the thugs said as they scrambled up to their feet.

"You're going to get it for this!" The second one snapped. They turned to leave but came face to face with a cold stare from Sage. They froze at the power this young blonde held within his eyes.

"It would be better for all if you two just forget what happened here today," Sage's voice matched the coldness of his eyes.

"Y-Yeah. Sure," The thugs stuttered before running away. Sage watched them go before turning around to his friends. Rowen had calmed down a lot and was quietly speaking to a shaken Rena. Sage knew she should have told him the truth. But at least she stopped him before Rowen did some real damage.

"It's ok. They're not going to hurt you again," Rowen whispered as he stroked her hair.

"You ok, Rena?" Sage asked as he stepped back over to them. Rena gave him a slight nod. Rowen released her for a minute to rip a piece of his shirt tail off. He then took it and cleaned up Rena's cut the best he could. "Is it deep? Do we need to take her to the hospital?"

"No. It's not too bad," Rowen replied.

"That's good," Sage gave a sigh of relief. It was fine. This time. Sage studied Rena's face. She had quit crying but was still shaken. "We better get going."

"Ok," Rowen put his arm around Rena's shoulders and lead her out of the alley. Rena gladly accepted the support and put her arm around in waist and leaned against him. Sage kept glancing around, making sure that shadow thing was gone. He didn't stop until he felt a small hand take his. He looked down to see Rena had sensed what he was doing. She locked eyes with him and slightly shook her head. Sage gave her a pleading look. They need to tell Rowen what happened. Rena shook her head again. Sage reluctantly gave into her and closed his hand around hers.

"I'm telling you," Kento said as he paced around the restaurant. He kept glancing at the entrance and out the window. He sensed something was wrong but wasn't sure what. "Something's wrong. We should go look for them!"

"Chill out, Kento," Cye replied. "I'm sure they'll be here soon. You know Rena had to go to the library then go home."

"But it's almost been an hour. And where is Rowen and Sage?" Kento asked looking again out the window.

"Maybe we should go look for them," Ryo said. Cye looked to his friend. Even Ryo had a worried look on his face. Great. Now it was spreading as Cye remembered the feeling of being watched. The three exchanged looks then headed for the door. Just as they were about to exit their missing friends entered. "About time you got here. We were about to..."

"Rena!" Kento screamed and grabbed her shoulders. "What happened?"

- I'm fine. - Rena replied tiredly. - I'm gonna go wash my face. -

Rena pulled away from her friends and headed for the bathroom, not realizing they all were following. Kento was demanding what happened. Rowen was to focused on Rena to answer. Ryo and Cye were just as curious as Kento. So that left Sage the explain what happened. Rena grabbed her some paper towels and ran some water over it. She tiredly dabbed her cut with it. Thankfully, Rowen noticed how tired she was and took it from her. He motioned for her to sit down on the sink. She did.

"Man, I knew something was wrong," Kento punched his fist into his palm. "I should have listened to my feelings!"

"No need to punish yourself, Kento," Sage ran a hand through his hair. "We, or rather, Rowen took care of it."

"But still," Kento grumbled. "Rena's my friend and I should have been there for her."

"Let's just be glad Rowen and Sage were," Cye said.

"Oh yeah," Ryo looked at Sage. "How did you know she was in trouble?"

"Oh," Sage felt caught. Rena looked over at him. Was he going to tell? "Well, I was with Rowen when she was in trouble. I guess since he felt it I felt it from him."

The group remained quiet. Sage wasn't the best of liars and hated to lie to his friends so he wasn't sure if they were going to buy it. They did. "AH!"

The boys looked to see a woman at the bathroom door scream and run out.

"What was that about?" Kento asked. The boys exchanged looks just seconds before Kento's mother came busting into the bathroom.

"What in the world do you think you boys are doing in here?" She demanded as she waved her spoon. Kento's mother was a tough looking woman. Almost a female version of Kento. She glared at the boys. "You should all know better than this!"

"What? What's up, ma?" Kento asked. She sighed and pressed some fingers to her forehead. They didn't realize they were in the girls bathroom.

"Ok. You all can stay," She started calmly then erupted like a volcano as she whipped open the door. She pointed to the sign. "If you all dress up in pink dresses!"

Ryo, Cye and Sage blushed while Kento still remained clueless. They grabbed their thick headed friend and dragged him out the door. "What? Why are we leaving? Let go!"

"You clueless bonehead," Sage grumbled as they left.

Kento's mother then turned to the last remaining boy in forbidden territory. Rowen sensed her looking at him. "I'm _not_ leaving her."

"Huh?" That was when Mrs. Faun noticed the girl sitting on the sink. She rushed over to them. "Rena? Oh my gosh! What happened, child?"

"She was assaulted by a couple of thugs," Rowen replied, not taking his eyes off Rena.

"You poor dear," Mr. Faun took over taking care of Rena. Rena sat patiently as she was fussed over by the other woman. Once she was giving the ok, Rowen lead Rena, by the hand, to the table where their friends were waiting for them. Things had settled down by then. Kento had ordered just about everything on the menu and the group settled down into eating. Even Rena went back to normal as her stomach began to grumble.

Sage was the only one who wasn't talkative. He kept stealing glances at Rena. They really needed to tell the the others. But could he convince Rena of that? Sage poked his food then looked at Rena. She caught him this time and met his stare with one of her own.

Ryo was the only one who caught their little stare down. He wondered what was being said between this quiet conversation. And, for that matter, why was Sage acting so concerned about her? It wasn't like she was right in the middle of Dynasty territory. They all would be protective of her then. But just because she was attacked by a couple of thugs? No. Ryo knew Sage better that. Something was up. Something to do with Rena. The only question now was, were they going to tell them what was going on before it was too late?

Notes: That's it for chapter four! Hope ya'll like it and let me know! I'll soon get chapter five up in the next couple of days. Enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5 Busted

Chapter Five

Busted

Over the next couple of days Rena hasn't been out of sight of the boys, including her cousin. Her family flipped when the boys brought Rena home from the restaurant with a cut on her forehead. Rowen and Kento constantly fussed about her and were the main 'caregivers', as she calls them. On top of that Sage kept shooting her 'You need to tell them' glares. Just like he was doing now in their algebra class.

Ryo watched as Sage poked Rena in the ribs. She shot him a glare before turning back to her book. Sage poked her again. - What? -

"You can't keep running from this," Sage whispered to her. Ryo tried to listen in but couldn't hear. Rena shot him another glare.

The bell rang and the students began to file out of the classroom. Sage and Ryo followed Rena. She was trying to loose them in the sea of students. "She's fast."

"Yeah," Sage said as he locked his eyes onto Rena. She wasn't going to get away that easy. Rena looked behind her. The boys were still close. Rena narrowed her eyebrows and quicken her pace. She was pulling away from them but collided into a solid force.

Rena stumbled back. A strong hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. "You ok, Re?"

Rena blinked up at Kento. Luck her. She _had_ to run right smack dab into that mountain of a teenager. Kento smiled at her. "What's your hurry?"

"Rena!" Sage called.

Rena sighed. This just wasn't her day.

"What's up?" Kento asked.

"She tried to give us the slip," Ryo replied. Kento frowned at Rena.

"Rena? Did you really?"

Rena shrugged. She knew Kento wouldn't make such a big deal about it. He was the easy one. Rowen however.

"Rena!" Speak of the devil. Rena's spirit dropped. She was defiantly trapped now. She loved the boys. She really did. But they were really getting on her nerves watching over her every second. "What's going on?"

"Rena was trying to give us the slip," Sage repeat Ryo. Rowen looked at Rena.

"Rena, you know you need to be with at least one of us," Rena looked at his sad blue eyes and sighed.

- Rowen, I know you all are worried about me. But you can't keep doing this. I love you all. But back off! I'm sick of you treating me like a child! I don't need a babysitter! I need friends! - Rena angrily signed. - Now, I have a free period and I'm spending it in the library. ALONE! -

With that Rena stomped off leaving the boys a bit stunned. A minute later, Cye strolled up to his slacked jawed friends. "What's up, guys? Where's Rena?"

"She went off to the library," Ryo was the first to come to his senses.

"And no one went with her?" Cye asked calmly.

"She didn't want us too," Sage said. "She, kinda, told us off."

"Kinda?" Kento raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm not surprised," Cye shifted his bag on his shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Kento asked.

"You guys have been smothering her ever since the accident happened," Cye continued. "I'm surprised she didn't tell you off sooner."

"But she..." Rowen started.

"She is just fine, Rowen. You the worst out of us all. We're in school. Not many street thugs here to attack her," Cye pointed out. The ronins exchanged a few glances. Cye was right. They were acting like mother hens. "I'm sure she's upset right now. Kento, Rowen, you two should go check on her. Just don't smother her."

"Right," Kento and Rowen nodded then left their friends to go find their girl friend. They hurried off into the library and found her standing alone in the fantasy section. Rena just stood there with a blank expression on her face until they stood right beside her. She turned to face them with tears glistening in her eyes. She mouthed a silent "I'm sorry."

Rowen looked at Kento before walking up to her and wrapping his arms around her. Rena hid her face in his chest. "It's ok, sweetie. We're sorry too."

"Yeah," Kento walked up to the and put his arms around both of them. "We were just worried about you."

"We're going to back off a bit," Rowen stroked her hair. "But we would feel better if someone was with you outside of safe places, like school and home. Is that ok?"

Rena nodded. The three released each other. The boys smiled then turned to leave. Rena reached out and grabbed their shirts. They looked back at her. She stepped closer to them and kissed them on the cheek. - Thanks. -

Rena watched them go before finding her a seat to do some homework. She was completely unaware a Sage admirer watching her. Mina was keeping an eye on her ever since she entered into the library. But she wasn't the only one keeping an eye on Rena. The shadow figure was back and slipping around the shadows in the library. It sensed Mina's dislike of Rena and made its was over to the brooding girl. Mina continued her glare at Rena as the shadows began to creep up her legs and completely encase her in it.

Rena continued with her homework and bobbed her head to a song that was stuck in her mind while rubbing her choker necklace. She didn't sense the shadow figure at all or the fact that Mina was walking up behind her, under the control of that very figure. Mina was a few feet behind her when Rena felt something was wrong. Rena's finger lingered over her choker for a few seconds before she placed her hand on the book she had. With a quick move, Rena grabbed the book, whipped around and tossed the book at Mina.

Mina, using the shadow's power, easily grabbed the book. Rena's eyes widened as Mina was glowing just like the two thugs. Rena mentally cursed. Why hadn't she sensed this thing in the library? Mina flung the book back at Rena. She easily deflected it with her own powers. Rena turned to run but the figure wrapped shadow's around Rena's ankles that continued to wrap up to her shoulders.

Rena looked around the room. Everyone was frozen, somehow, in the magic this thing was using. She could see through the glass in the door to the library that it had effected anyone outside the library. Hope came to her eyes. The boys would sense she was in trouble and come running. "No, they won't."

Rena looked, wide eyed, at Mina. It spoke! Through Mina's voice, but still. It's never done that before. "I know what you are thinking. Those boys of yours ain't going to save you this time. My power has grow. I can now hide my presence from you and keep them from feeling that you are in danger."

Rena glared at the thing. Her eyes asking an unspoken question. "I know what you are thinking. You want to know why I am after you, right? It's very simple. You have been kissed by magic. You have been chosen to save the magic world from being destroyed. If you get pulled into that world then I might not be able to stop you. Lucky for me, I got the change to come into this world when you dragged that boy with you into your little fantasy world. I must say, that boy was pretty impressive with that magic armor of his. I'll have to take his powers next."

Rena's eyes burned with anger at that threat. The heck if she was going to let this thing hurt Sage. Rena's power began to build up. It squeezed her harder to prevent her from powering up. "Now, now, there will be none of that. Beside, you don't have enough experience with those powers of your to defeat me."

Rena let out a silent cry as this power shocked through her body. She opened one eye to see this thing laughing. She felt so stupid. She had to tell the guys to back off and leave her alone. Now they had no idea she was in trouble. She closed her eyes again as tears threatened to fall. _Rowen, Kento, Sage, guys, I'm so sorry._

Sage let out a slight groan as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You ok, Sage?" Ryo asked.

"Yeah," Sage nodded. "I think I'm getting a headache."

Ryo and Sage turned back to their notebooks. All of them had a little free time before their next class. Ryo and Sage decided to study for an up coming test of theirs, while Cye and Kento headed off to find a snack and Rowen went to talk to a fellow student that he was tutoring. Rowen and Kento reported to them after talking to Rena before going their separate ways again.

Sage rubbed his forehead. This pound in his head was starting to really get annoying. It came out of no where. Usually he could feel them coming on and get something for it. Ryo looked at his friend. "You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. It's just...," Sage started then let out a scream as the pain really hit him. "Ah!"

"Sage, what is it?" Ryo asked with a bit of panic in his voice.

"My head, hurts so much," Sage squeaked.

"_You stupid idiot!"_

"What?" Sage asked when an unfamiliar voice started talking to him. "What? Why are you calling me an idiot?"

"Huh? I didn't say anything," Ryo raised an eyebrow at Sage. "I think you should go to the nurse."

"No. I'm...Ah!" Sage screamed again. "Yeah. Maybe I should."

Ryo nodded then help Sage to his feet.

_"You stupid moron! Don't go to the nurse! Go to Rena!"_

"What? Rena?" Sage asked.

"Huh?"

"You said go to Rena," Sage looked at Ryo.

"No. I didn't," Ryo replied with a confused looked on his face.

"But, didn't you...," Sage looked at Ryo.

_"I'll explain it later! Just get your rear ends to Rena, RIGHT NOW! She's in trouble!"_

"Rena's in trouble!" Sage shouted.

"What? What do you mean? Rena's in the library. There's...,"

"Trust me, Ryo," Sage said as he bolted down the hall. "She's in trouble!"

Ryo didn't question as he followed Sage. As they ran down the hall, Cye and Kento came into view. They were happily chatting until Sage flew pass them. Kento about dropped his chips. "Hey! Slow down! Where's the fire, Sage?"

"Hey!" Ryo called as he joined them. "Rena's in trouble!"

"What?" Cye and Kento asked.

"But I haven't sensed anything," Kento said.

"What's going on, Ryo?" Cye asked.

"I don't know. Sage's head started hurting then he started saying that Rena was in trouble," Ryo reported. "Either way, something's not right."

"Let's go then!" Kento turned and headed after Sage.

"Cye, go get Rowen," Ryo ordered. "If Kento didn't sense her in trouble then neither did he."

"Right," Cye nodded then went off to find their blue haired friend.

Sage was, of course, the first to get to the library. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the door to the library was leaking shadows. "What the?"

"What's going on?" Ryo asked when he and Kento saw Sage frozen at the door. Ryo noticed that other students didn't seem to notice the weird shadows inside the library. That is, until two girls walked into it. "Wait! Don't go in there!"

"Look!" Kento cried as the two girls instantly froze when they walked into the library.

"What in the world is going on?" Ryo asked.

"Doesn't matter. We have to get in there," Sage said then bolted in.

"Wait! We don't know if that stuff will stop us!" Ryo called but Sage was already in the library. It didn't stop him. Kento and Ryo exchanged looks before running in. "Kento, lock the door."

"Right," Kento reached back to shut and lock the door. Next he pulled down the shade, no need to freak out the other students if they had to use their armors. They looked around the room at the frozen students and librarian. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, Kento," Ryo replied looking around. The three continued into the library and soon found Rena and Mina. "Rena!"

"What's going on? How did Mina get magic powers?" Kento asked.

"It's not hers, Kento," Sage said without thinking.

"What do you mean by that?" Kento and Ryo asked.

"It doesn't matter. You three are not going to live long enough to find out the answer," Mina said. She held out her left hand and shadows shot out at them. They dodged it easily. Rena turned her head to see them dodging the attack.

"Hold on, Rena!" Sage yelled. "We'll get you out of here!"

"Yeah! But how do we fight shadows?" Kento asked as his punches just kept going right through the attacking shadows.

"Call your sub armor!" Ryo ordered and they did without hesitation.

"What? You all have them?" Mina demanded. "How is this? What are you humans?"

"We are Ronin Warriors! We were chosen to protect this world from evil like you!" Ryo replied.

"And we're your worst nightmare! You picked the wrong girl to attack! Now. LET. RENA. GO!" Kento threaten. He charged at Mina. She easily jumped away from him, freeing Rena.

"Rena!" Sage leaped and grabbed her. Rena gasped for air. Kento continued to try and land a punch on Mina. But the shadow controlling her was just too fast.

"Hold still and fight like a man!" Kento growled.

"If you haven't noticed, blockhead, I'm controlling a girl!" Mina snickered.

"I don't care if your controlling the President of the United States! You're not going to get away with hurting Rena!"

"We'll see about that," Mina smirked then started throwing books at the students.

"Kento, stop making that thing mad!" Ryo ordered. Even though the students couldn't tell what was going on, it didn't mean that they couldn't be hurt. One of the students, that got hit, started bleeding. Ryo started to deflect the books but there was too many students in the library. "Sage! We've got to get them to safety! Get them under the tables!"

"Right!" Sage nodded. "You stay here, Rena."

Rena nodded as Sage helped her duck under a table. Rena watched as Ryo and Sage got the students to safety and Kento continued his useless assault on Mina. Just then Cye and Rowen busted into the library.

"What in the world?" Rowen asked as he summoned his sub armor.

"Sorry, nothing to see here," Cye said as he pushed students, who were trying to see what the commotion in the library was, back out the door. He had to block the door with a couple of desks so they couldn't get in. He summoned his sub armor to give him more power to hold it.

"Rena, are you alright?" Rowen kneeled down at the table she was hiding under.

- Yes. But you need to help them. -

"Don't worry. Everything is going to be just fine," Rowen nodded. He turned his attention back to Kento.

"This is getting really annoying," Mina said with boredom in her voice. "I'll leave you, for now."

The shadow threw Mina away from itself and disappeared. A stunned Kento grabbed the fainted girl. "Come back here!"

No reply.

Kento grumbled but laid Mina down on the floor. "What now?"

"We get out of here," Cye said. He was pushing against the desks. There was no way he could hold out the students much longer.

"Let's go," Ryo said as he opened a window for them to leave through. Rowen picked up Rena then followed his teammates out the window. Cye made sure that they were all out before leaping for the window himself. He made it out with a second to spare before the students fell into the room.

"Whoa!"

"What's going on?"

"What happened in here?" The students asked as they looked at the mess the library was in. The librarian bumped her head on her desk that Ryo had put her under. She rubbed her head then noticed the mess.

"W-What?"

The ronins jumped upon the roof of the school building. That was the best bet to hide for the moment. Ryo and Cye looked down to the ground before walking over to the other. Rowen and Sage were kneeling down with Rena while Kento was just standing there.

"So, what happened?" Rowen asked.

"Not sure really. Sage just got a headache then said Rena was in trouble," Ryo reported. All eyes turned to him. He froze. Uh oh.

"Wait a minute," Kento suddenly said. "Rena, you don't seem curious about why we are all in armor."

Now all eyes were on her. Double, Uh oh. Neither Rena or Sage could bring themselves to look at their friends. Instead they just exchange guilt looks.

"Rena?" Rowen looked at her. "What's going on?"

Rena shrunk down.

"Sage?" Ryo said in an accusing tone. Sage also shrunk down.

"I think the time has come to spill," Sage said to Rena. She nodded. "I kinda told her about them."

"You told her about our armors?" Kento exploded and grabbed Sage by the front of his sub armor. "How stupid can you be? Do you realize how much danger she is in now?"

Rena leaped up and forced her way in between the two. - No! Don't blame him! This was mine fault! It was an accident! He teleported into my fantasy world by accident! -

"Teleported?" Cye asked.

"Fantasy world?" Ryo raised an eyebrow. "This is going to be a long story, isn't it?"

Rena looked down at the ground and nodded. She glanced over to Sage. He nodded then began to explain everything to them.

"Whoa!" Was all Kento could say. The others had to let it all sink in.

- I'm sorry. This is my fault, so don't blame Sage. I made him promise not to tell any of you. -

"I can understand you wanting to keep this a secret...But...," Cye started.

"If you were in danger you should have told us," Ryo finished.

- I know. But I honestly didn't think that..that thing was any danger. I've never seen it before. -

"You've never encountered it before?" Cye asked rubbing his chin.

- That's right. -

"Did it say anything to you about why it was after you?" Kento asked.

- Yes. It said something about me having been kissed by magic. That I have been chosen to save the magic world from being destroyed. It also said that if I get pulled into that world then it might not be able to stop me. And somehow, when Sage got teleported to my fantasy world it was able to come into this world. Then it said that it was going to go after Sage's armor next. -

Rena looked at Sage, worry written all over her face. He smiled and placed an arm around her shoulders. "It's ok. Don't worry about me."

"Sage can handle himself," Ryo said in more of a thought than a reply to Rena. "But what about you, Rena? How much practice have you had with these powers of yours?"

- Well...none. -

"What?" They all but Rowen, who was still kneeling down on the ground with his hair casting shadows over his eyes, yelled.

- Yeah. I never really needed to use them. He said I didn't have too. At least, not yet. -

The ronins went quiet.

"I have another question," Cye broke the silence. "When are you suppose to go to this magic world?"

- I don't know. He said that he'd come and get me when the time was right. -

"I wonder if Mia knows anything about this," Ryo said.

"Why would she know anything about it?" Sage asked.

"I don't know," Ryo scratched his head. "I guess I'm more hoping that she does. Even though we have our armors, this kind of magic is a bit out of our league."

"Well, that's true," Cye crossed his arms.

"So? Where do we go from here?" Kento asked.

"We should defiantly go talk to Mia," Ryo answered. "That way we can keep a close eye on Rena and come up with a plan. It's not safe anymore to just leave her at her own house."

"But it's only Wednesday. How are we going to keep an eye on her until Friday? I'm not sure if her guardians will let her have a sleepover with any of us guys at our houses," Sage pointed out.

"Maybe not us," Cye said, referring to himself, Ryo and Sage. "But maybe Kento or Rowen."

Rena twitched at the sound of Rowen's name. She just realized he hasn't said a word the whole time they were on the roof. She took a quick glance at him. He was very unhappy with her and Sage. Everyone could sense that at this point. Ryo leaned in closer to his teammates and whispered. "Maybe Rowen isn't a good idea right now. Kento? Can you...?"

"I'm a bit teed off at her myself, but, I'll talk to ma," Kento nodded then shot Rena and Sage a glare. Rena sighed and looked down. She really blew it. Sage just gave her a comforting squeeze, he was use to being hounded by Kento. She smiled at him. At least she wasn't alone in the dog house.

**Notes:** Weeeeeeee! That's it for chapter five! Hope you like! I really wanted to get this chapter written sooner, but I had to write an art history paper for my class . ugh! art history really stinks! It's so boring. But, I finally got that done and was able to do this chapter. So? What ya think? Think Rena is going to patch things up with Kento and Rowen? Find out in the next chapter! See ya then!


	6. Chapter 6 Old Friends

Chapter Six

Old Friends

_Little Rena sat rubbing her eyes and sobbing. Kento and Rowen sat on each side of her. "I don't want to go."_

_ "It's ok, Re Re," Boy Rowen said._

_ "We'll still be friends," Kento added. "Nothing can change that."_

_ "But the states are so far away. We'll never see each other again," Rena cried._

_ "Sure we will," Rowen replied._

_ "That's right! Soon we will be all grown up and we will find each other again!" Kento added with his boyish smile._

_ "If you don't come back to us in Japan by the time you are at least eighteen years old, both me and Kento will come to the states to find you," Rowen promised._

_ "You won't forget about me?" Rena asked._

_ "We could never forget you, Rena," Kento said. "We were brought together to be friends and nothing is going to break us apart. Not miles, countries or even all the magic in the world. Right?"_

_ "Right!" Rena and Rowen nodded. The three linked their pinkies in a promise to find each other again one day._

Rena laid staring up at the unfamiliar ceiling of the spare bedroom of Kento's house. Memories of her past with Kento and Rowen rushed through her head. _Not miles, countries or even all the magic in the world can break us apart. And, yet, it seems to have._

Getting Kento's parents to agree to let Rena spend the night there until Friday was easy. Kento's mom already considered her part of the family. Rena's family, however, need more convincing. It took several minutes of convincing and promises that she and Kento weren't wanting something more from this sleep over to get them to agree with letting her go.

Having an old time sleep over with Kento would have been usually more on the fun side. But with the events that got her here, this wasn't usual. Kento was still ticked off with her and Rowen hasn't even looked at her since the incident at the library let alone talk to her. She felt horrible having the two most important people in her life mad at her. And what's even worse, she got them mad at Sage too. Rena sighed then pushed herself off the bed.

Kento was lying on his bed. He was staring out in space. His mind kept replying the day's events. Rena was a close friend from his past and Sage was a close friend that went through the tortures of the Dynasty with him. How could they both keep this a secret from him? Part of him was still so mad at Rena and Sage for keeping this a secret, then the other part of him kind of understood why they did and wanted to forgive them. After all, they didn't exactly tell her about their armors either.

Kento sat up just as someone knocked on his door. "It's open."

The doorknob slowly turned and Rena stepped in. "Rena."

She closed the door behind her and stood there, staring at the floor looking like a scolded child. Kento watched her for a few minutes before leaping off the bed and embracing her in a hug. Rena was shocked for a few seconds before wrapping her arms around his waist. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I got so mad at you. I'm just...well, with the danger that comes with our armors...I just...I don't know."

Rena pulled away from him. - It's ok, Ken. I understand. And, I'm sorry too. -

"Come here," Kento took her hand and led her to his bed. They sat down, facing each other.

- I understand why you are so upset with me. I didn't want to tell you about my powers, him or my fantasy world because...well, I kind of felt abandon when my parents moved me to the states. When he came to me and gave me that gifted I felt better. In a way, it was like you two were still with me because I could recreate you in my fantasies. -

"I think I understand," Kento nodded. He patted the bed beside him. Rena crawled up to him. He put his arm around her as she leaned against his side. "It's kind of the same as our armors. We didn't want to tell you about them because who ever knows about them is in serious danger. Mia and Yule were in danger all the time when Talpa was here. Don't get me wrong, we are so glad that you are back in our live, it's just things are so..."

- Complicated? -

"Yeah. But, you should know that we, all of us, will do anything we have to to protect you. We won't let anything happen to you. Whatever it is you have to do in this magic world, we'll be there for you. All of us."

- Thanks, Kento. Thanks for understanding. Now, I just wish Rowen was as understanding as you are. He's so mad at me. -

"Don't worry about him. He cares a lot for you and doesn't want to see you hurt either. He feels a bit betrayed that you shared this secret with Sage and not him. He'll get over it."

- I guess. I still feel bad. He's important to me and it really was just an accident that Sage got teleported to my fantasy world. -

"Yeah," Kento nodded. Rena leaned her head on his shoulder and took a deep breath. She felt a little better now that she had talked to Kento. Only if Rowen was that easy. Maybe she should go talk to him now and get it over with. "Wanna go talk to Rowen?"

Rena smiled. Of course he would sense that. Kento took his arm back then took her hand in his. "Come on. Let's get it over with. No point in being mad at each other. We're gonna need all of us talking if we're going to pull this off."

Rena nodded. Kento might be just a big lug with his brains in his stomach, but once in a while he would show some real insight to his friends problems and help out. Kento lead Rena downstairs. "Ma! We're going to see Rowen!"

"How long are you going to be gone?" Mrs. Faun questioned.

"I don't know," Kento replied. "It might take a while. Rena and Rowen kinda got in a fight."

"Oh. Alright then," Mrs. Faun replied as she watched her two teens head out the door.

"Teenagers and their silly little fights," Mr. Faun huffed behind his paper.

"You're one to talk," Mrs. Faun whipped, referring to all the fights he got in at school. Mr. Faun's hands tightened around the paper as she chuckled at him. He cleared his throat with dignity and continued reading.

Rena felt nervous as she rode quietly in Kento's jeep. She really wanted to see Rowen and patch things up. But the closer they got the more she didn't want to see him. If he was really that mad at her then maybe he needed more time to himself. But then, they would see each other at school then this weekend at Mia's. So not much room there. Kento parked his jeep. "You ready?"

Rena nodded then got out with him. She stood behind him as he knocked on the door. A muffled voice came from behind the door. "Yeah. I'm coming."

"Kento? What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be watching Rena?" The door opened revealing a shirtless Rowen with a towel around his shoulders.

"I am," Kento stepped aside to reveal the timid girl behind him.

"Rena," Rowen whispered her name. She gave him a small smile and wave. Rowen looked at Kento. He just shrugged and smiled. Rowen rubbed the towel on his hair and walked back in the apartment. "Come in."

Kento gave Rena a small shove to get her moving then followed in after her. Rena stood quietly, as did the boys. No one really knew what to say. Rowen scratched his hair and was about to leave the room when Rena threw her arms around his waists. He was caught off guard and blinked at her. "Rena?"

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and gave him a silent. "I'm sorry."

Rowen's chest tightened. He felt like such an idiot making her cry. Rowen took a glance at Kento. The little orange ronin was smirking at them. Kento knew Rena had tugged on Rowen's heart strings and he felt like dirt about it. Rowen shot him a glare. Kento just shrugged and sat down in the arm chair. Rowen turned his attention back to Rena and wiped her tears then put his arms around her. "I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have gotten so mad at you."

Rena shook her head and pulled away from him. - No. You had every right to be mad at me. -

"No. I didn't," Rowen replied. "I...we did the same thing. We kept our armors a secret from you."

Rena shook her head again then proceeded to tell him the same thing as she told Kento. Rowen patiently waited as she explained. After she was done he sighed and sat down on the couch. "I understand, Rena. It's just that...with our armors, there's no telling what kind of danger we might be facing. Danger that won't hesitate pulling you right into the middle of our battles."

Rena sat down on the couch, She curled up her right leg and sat on it so she was facing Rowen. Rowen was leaning over with his arms resting on his knees. Rena cupped his face and forced him to look at her. She then reached up and took off her choker, revealing her scar to them for the first time. Both Kento and Rowen flinched. The scar was worse than they thought. Rowen's eyes were filled with regret and pain as he reached up and lightly touched the scar.

- Rowen, I'm in danger just by getting in a car. I was almost killed by this. Does it really matter if I know about your armors or not? -

"Maybe it doesn't," Rowen whispered. Rena then pulled her other foot upon the couch and leaned against Rowen's bare chest. Rowen put his arm around her and leaned his cheek on her head. "I just want you to be safe."

Rena nodded. She wanted the same with him, Kento and the other guys. Kento smiled as he watched the two. He lightly chuckled. Kids.

A couple hours later, Kento was talking to his dad on the phone. "Yeah. I think it's better if we just stayed the night here. Yeah. Everything is just fine with them. Alright. Night, dad."

Just as Kento was saying goodbye to his dad, he heard the apartment door open. He expected to see Sage, but not him, Ryo and Cye. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to check on Rowen. But it looks like we weren't the only ones with that idea," Cye replied as he looked at the two sleeping teens on the couch.

"So, they made up after all?" Ryo questioned even though the answer was obvious.

"Yup," Kento grinned. The boys started to chat while Sage walked over to Rowen and Rena. He grabbed a throw blanket and laid it over them. He brushed Rena's bans out of her face and gave a light smile. She seemed like such an angel. He bit his bottom lip when he saw the scar she wore on her neck.

He instinctively reached out and touched the scar. Rena shifted at the touch of his cold hand at the same time Sage's head started hurting again. Sage pulled back his hand and stumbled backward. The back of his legs hit the coffee table, causing him to sit down on it. He held his head as the others rushed over to him.

"Sage, are you alright?" Ryo asked.

"Hn," Sage gave them a weak smile. "I'm fine. Just another headache."

"You sure that's all it is?" Kento asked with worry in his voice. They looked at him. "The last time you had a headache Rena was in trouble."

"Well, she's not in trouble now," Cye said as he looked at her, safe in Rowen's arms.

"Maybe she is," Ryo quietly said. "Just not in the present future."

The ronins exchanged looks. A bad feeling passed through all of them. They weren't sure if they were just being paranoid or what, but, for her safety and theirs, they decided to stay with Rowen and Rena until they could get out to Mia's.

**Notes:** Here's chapter 6. It's a bit on the short side but there wasn't much to say with getting them three to make up. It was mentioned that Chapter 5, I believe, that it was a bit confusing. Let me know what confused you about it and I'll try to clear it up for you. Chapter 7 coming as soon as possible. It might not be up till next week some time. It just depends. Enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7 Other World P1

Chapter Seven

Other World

Part One

Sage sat with his head held back, leaning against the back seat of Kento's jeep, and eyes closed. As soon as the last bell rang the group ran out of school. They about knocked down everyone in the hall doing so. It was important that they got to Mia's. And fast. Kento, of course was driving, Cye was in the passenger seat while Sage, Rena, Rowen and Ryo sat in the back seat. The four in the back were a bit cramped but once out of city limits Rena moved onto Rowen's lap.

Rena looked over at Sage, who had a tense look on his face. She reached over and placed a hand on his forehead. This made him open his eyes and look at her. He looked completely drained of energy. - You ok? -

"I'm fine. Just tired," Sage gave her a tired smile. Rena gave him a look that said she wasn't buying it. Rowen looked at them from the corner of his eyes. Ryo had told Rowen about Sage's headache the other night at Rowen's apartment. They decided not to tell Rena. She was worried enough about stuff. They didn't need to add to it. Sage took her hand and kissed it. "I'm fine. Really. I just haven't gotten much sleep these past few days."

Sage started to release her hand but she tightened her grip. He stared at her for a bit before giving her a reassuring smile and a light squeeze to the hand before leaning his head back and closing his eyes, still holding her hand. Rena relaxed a bit. Maybe he was fine. The ride was unusually quiet for the boys. But who could blame them?

Mia was waiting for them as soon as Kento pulled the jeep up to her house. Just as they were climbing out White Blaze came running out of the woods. He immediately went to Ryo. "Hey, boy. How ya doing?"

White Blaze purred before slipping out of his master's grip and walking over to Rena. He rubbed his head on her leg. She smiled and bent down to pet him. Ryo turned his attention to Mia as she walked up to them. "Did you find anything?"

"No," Mia shook her head. "I've search through all of my files and found nothing. I even talked about it to my co-works of mine. None of them heard of any kind of story that closely resembles this. Sorry."

"It's not your fault, Mia," Cye said. "I guess, we're just going to have to fly blind on this one."

"I don't like that," Rowen frowned. He looked over at Rena. She was still petting White Blaze and Sage was leaning against Kento's jeep looking like he was about to pass out. Rowen bit his bottom lip. He wanted to tell her that Sage wasn't getting any sleep due to the headaches. But he, nor Sage, wanted her to worry or blame herself. It wasn't her fault. They didn't think. But still, the fact that Sage got a headache because Rena was in trouble didn't settle well with any of them. They needed answers.

"Let's go inside," Mia said. "I've got cookies in the oven."

"Alright!" Kento cheer as they all headed for the house. Sage pushed away from the jeep just as Rena stood up. The two walked together. Rena had to slow her pace to match Sage's sluggish stride.

Sage placed his hand on the house when another headache hit him. He grabbed his head and dropped to his knees. - Sage? Sage? -

Rena whistle sharply, a warning to the others that something was wrong. Rowen and Kento came running back outside. "Sage?"

"Sage, you alright, buddy?" Kento asked as they helped him stand up.

"Yeah," Sage nodded. "Just another headache."

- You've been getting them a lot lately. - Rowen flinched. Did she know? - Are you sure you're ok? -

"I'm fine," Sage replied with a nod and smile.

"Come on, pal," Kento said as he helped Sage into the house. "Let's get you inside."

Rena followed them into the living room. Sage sat down on the couch and she sat beside her. Mia came in a few seconds later with some advil, cold compress and a glass of water for Sage. Sage gratefully took the advil and water. "Thanks, Mia."

"Sure," Mia replied while handing Rena the compress. Rena watched over Sage with a worried eye. Once he downed the pills he leaned his head back on the couch and sighed. Rena tucked his hair behind his ear then placed the compress to his forehead.

"Thanks, Rena," Sage whispered. Rena smiled and patted his arm.

"What now?" Cye asked.

"Why does everyone keep asking that question?" Kento asked.

"Because we don't have a clue to what we can do," Mia answered.

"Ok, let's go over what we know," Ryo said. They were sitting down at the table in the dinning hall. "First, we know that Rena has been kissed by magic."

"Kissed by someone we don't know," Rowen grumbled. "I wonder who this guy is anyway."

"Rena is suppose to save this magic world. But doesn't know how or when to get there," Cye added.

"She has magic powers but doesn't know what to do with or how to use them," Mia laced her fingers together. Kento reached and grabbed him another cookie. "I wonder if we should..."

"What, Mia? Wonder if we should, what?" Ryo asked.

Sage seemed to be relaxing, so Rena began to relax herself. She leaned her head back on the couch, slightly turned so she was watching him. She was drifting off to sleep when another strong headache hit Sage. "Ah!"

- Sage? - Rena reached out and grabbed his hand. He squeezed it tight. He could feel her trembling and looked at her. He tried to give him an 'I'm ok' smiled, but it wasn't working. She wasn't going to buy that anymore. Something was wrong.

"Ah!" Sage screamed again forced Rena to get up on her knees and wrap her arms around him. She began to glow a light green. It engulfed both of them. _It's ok, Sage. I won't let you hurt anymore._

"I was wondering if we could get her to use her powers. Just to see if we can figure out what her powers are," Mia explained. "To see how strong she might be?"

"That sounds like a good idea," Ryo nodded.

"In theory, yes," Cye said. "But in reality? What if she can't control it? Or what if using her powers brings that shadow creep to us?"

"I wouldn't mind if it did!" Kento growled. "I'd like another go at him! It! Or whatever gender that thing is!"

"Calm down, Kento," Ryo ordered. "We'll face that thing soon enough."

"So? Should we ask her too?" Mia asked. Rowen stared into his coffee mug.

"Hm," Ryo pondered on that thought. "It's up to Kento and Rowen. If they think it's alright, then it's alright. We should do it."

Mia, Ryo and Cye looked at Kento and Rowen. Kento nodded. "Sounds like the only option. Rowen?"

"Hm," Rowen closed his eyes and sighed. "I don't know. It could hurt her."

"Well, she did say that this guy who gave her the powers wouldn't let anything happen to her, right?" Mia asked.

"But we don't know anything about this guy," Rowen looked up at her. "I'm not sure if I really trust him."

"I see where you're coming from, Rowen," Ryo said. "But Rena trusts him. You trust Rena, right?"

"Yes," Rowen nodded. "Alright. I guess it's alright."

Just as he agreed to let her do it, a soft glow came entered into the room.

"What is that?" Mia asked. The group got up and rushed into the living room. There they found White Blaze calmly watching Rena hugging Sage and engulfed in a light green glow. White Blaze was the only one who noticed the onlookers. Sage was completely relaxed in Rena's arms. Both had light smiles on their faces and eyes closed.

Rena's glow began to fade and she released him. They looked at each other. - You alright now? -

"I'm fine, love," Sage reached out and cupped her face in his hand. Rena smiled and leaned into his touch.

"Love?" Kento's voice prompted them to pull away from each other and blush bright red. Kento stomped up to them and put a rough arm around Sage's neck. "What do you mean, LOVE?"

"N-Nothing! I mean...It's was just..." Sage stuttered.

"It better have been nothing! Or you're gonna end up with another kind of headache," Kento threatened. Rena sat still, face flushed, staring at the floor and clenching her fists in her lap.

"Sage? You're headache is gone?" Mia asked.

"Huh?" Sage and Kento looked up at the woman. "I guess it is."

"I guess that partly answers our question," Cye stated.

"Yeah. Rena has some kind of healing powers," Ryo added.

"Kinda like the way Sage's armor power healed the land after Kale destroyed it when we were trying to find Kento," Mia pointed out.

"Now that you mentioned it," Sage said thoughtfully, with Kento's arm still around him but not in a threatening way. "It did kinda feel similar to my armor's power."

Sage looked at Rena. She could feel him looking at her and blushed harder. "Rena?"

Rena couldn't hold her ground anymore. She bolted up from the couch and ran upstairs to her room. They could hear the door slam. Sage's chest tightened. "Rena."

"Should we go after her?" Mia asked.

"No. Let's give her some space. She's just a little embarrassed," Rowen replied.

"Alright. Cye, will you help me get supper ready?" Mia asked. Cye nodded and followed her into the kitchen, who was followed by Kento. The remaining boys could hear Cye threatening Kento that they didn't need his kind of help.

"That's one thing that will never change," Ryo chuckled. He looked at Rowen, who was looking at Sage. Ryo looked at the blonde haired boy. Sage had a guilty and hurt look on his face. "Sage?"

"I'm sorry!" Sage snapped. "I didn't mean to call her love!"

"It's ok, Sage," Rowen replied. Sage looked up at Rowen, shocked. "I mean, you care for her, right?"

"Yeah. It's just that I..." Sage ran his fingers through his hair. Time to face up to something. "I...don't know how much I care about her."

"Aw, our little Seiji has a crush," Ryo giggled. "That's so cute."

"Knock it off, Ryo," Sage snapped. "I don't want to lead Rena on. I want to be sure of my feelings for her before I tell her."

"It's ok, Sage," Rowen said again. "She'll be fine. Just make sure you figure it out and let her know."

Sage looked up at Rowen. Rowen had an unreadable expression on his face. The two friends stared at each other before Rowen broke eye contact and walked away. Ryo and Sage just watched him go.

Rena sighed as she stared at herself in the mirror. She never went down to supper. Instead she hid in her room for a while before taking a shower. She was now lightly dabbing her damp hair with a towel. Her eyes wandered down to the scar on her neck. Her heart thumped against her chest as her mind recalled what happened downstairs. Tear stung her eyes. There was no way she and Sage would ever be. Who would want a girl like her? The way she is now? Rena forced the tears away and put on a light green choker that matched her light green spaghetti strap pj shirt and pants. She proceeded to brush out her hair. As she was starting to braid her hair there was a knock on the door. "Rena, we're coming in."

Rowen's voice reached her ears before he and Kento entered the room. Kento shut the door behind them then sat on the bed. Rowen stepped behind Rena and placed a sandwich on the desk. He looked at her in the mirror. "We need to talk about...what Sage said."

Rena flenched. She shook her head. - It's ok. I'm fine. Nothing to talk about. -

"We know better than that, Rena," Kento said in a serious tone that he rarely uses. "You know we can't keep anything from each other. We know how you're really feeling right now."

Rena grabbed her hair again and tried for a second time to braid it. It wasn't working. Rowen placed his hand on hers to make her stop. She dropped her hands to her lap. Rowen grabbed her brush. He stroked her hair with it before returning it to the desk and splitting her hair into three sections. "You don't have to feel that way, Re Re. There's nothing wrong with you. Sage knows that. If he didn't care then he wouldn't be your friend."

"Believe us, Rena," Kento smiled. "Sage would do anything for you. He just slipped down there. He's a guy for crying out loud. It's in his blood to be stupid."

Both Rena and Rowen laughed at that. It sound so weird hearing a guy say that about guys. Kento gave them a big goofy grin. Rowen finished with her hair then wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Everything will be just fine. You are a beautiful young woman. Alright?"

Rena smiled and nodded. - Love you guys. -

"Love you, too," Rowen kissed her temple then released her.

"And me! Don't forget about me!" Kento jumped off the bed and put his arms around her. He rubbed his cheek on hers like a kitten. "You are. And believe me if any guy wants to date you he's gonna have to get through me first! Even if it is that blonde haired teen heartthrob downstairs! Love you much!"

Kento kissed her cheek then bounced for the door. "OH! Movie in ten!"

Rowen shook his head. "Eat that sandwich, young lady."

Rena picked up the sandwich and took a bite. She winked and stuck her tongue out at them. Rowen shook his head again. He felt like a single father of two with these two around. The boys left and Rena turned back to her mirror. She munched on her sandwich as she pondered on what the boys had said. She honestly never saw herself with anyone. Even before she met the others. It just didn't seem worth the trouble with all the lying, backstabbing, divorcing because of stupid reasons going on in relationships. It just didn't seem worth it. She'd rather spend her energy on other more important stuff.

But then, it would be nice to have someone. Rena shook her head and shrugged. Right now that was out of the question. She had a mission to do. And who knew what would happen to her on this mission. She might not even survive. She popped the last bite in her mouth before leaving her room. She found the group sitting around the TV and two big bowls of popcorn on the coffee table. Mia was sitting with her feet in the love seat, Rowen and Kento were on opposite sides of the couch(obviously leaving the middle for Rena), Sage was sitting in the arm chair while Cye, White and Ryo, who was popping in the movie, were laying on the floor.

"Feel better?" Mia asked. Rena nodded then climbed over the back of the couch to join her two best friends. Kento immediately grabbed her in a playful headlock and tickled her. She gave him a light punch in the stomach and he released her, for the most part. He kept his arm around her shoulders and she leaned against his side.

"Alright, ready to go," Ryo announced as the movie started rolling. He joined Cye and White Blaze as everyone settled in for the movie.

Sage glanced over at Rena. She sensed him looking at her and returned his gaze. Both blushed but she managed a small smile. He smiled back then turned his attention to the movie. Rena practically fell asleep at the end of the movie. Kento nudged her. "It's over."

She shook her head and snuggled closer to his side. Kento chuckled. "Come on. Get up and I'll piggyback you upstairs."

Rena groggily stood up with a smile. Kento bent down a bit and she hopped on. Mia turned off the TV then followed the boys up to bed. Kento dropped Rena off at her room. A few minutes later the house was settled down and everyone was asleep, but Rowen of course. None of them were aware that the shadows were moving around outside. One slipped up to the house and inside. It went in under the door and moved around the ground floor before heading upstairs.

The shadow checked the doors to all the rooms before finding the one it was looking for. Rena's. It crept under the door and formed into a more solid body figure. Rena rolled over in her sleep to now be facing the shadow creature. It walked up to her bed and reached for her mouth.

Rowen was quietly reading his book and Sage was sleeping peacefully.

Kento and Cye were also sleeping.

Ryo was too with White Blaze on the floor.

Mia was asleep too.

"Rena!" At the same time, Sage shot up in bed screaming, Rowen screamed, Kento also screamed her name and White Blaze let out a loud roar. Poor Cye, Mia and Ryo were so startled that they fell out of bed. Once they recovered from the shock they followed their screaming friends out into the hall.

Ryo, being the closest to her room, threw the door open. All of the filed in and froze. The shadow creature had Rena wrapped up in it's shadows and had several arm like things whipping around the room, one was covering Rena's mouth.

"Rena!" They all screamed before the shadow snapped some of its arms at them. Ryo grabbed Mia as they jumped out of the way and summoned their sub armors.

"Let her go!" Kento, Sage and Rowen yelled.

"Not a chance!" It hissed. White Blaze roared at it.

"It spoke?" Cye asked. "I thought it couldn't speak."

"It is amazing how much dark energy this world has. I'm getting stronger and stronger the longer I spend here,"

"Well, good for you. You gonna need that strength to handle the beating I'm about to give you!" Kento yelled and leaped at the creature with White Blaze following. The shadow was too fast and easily grabbed them.

"Uh, that's not good," Ryo says.

"Rena," Rowen narrowed his eyebrows at the creature.

"We got to do something!" Mia screamed.

"But what?" Ryo asked.

"We can't call out our armors in here. There's not enough room," Cye says.

"Then let's get him outside!" Sage said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah. But how?" Ryo asked.

"Guys! A little help here!" Kento grumbled. White Blaze growled in agreement.

"Hold on, Kento! We're trying to think of something!" Cye replied.

"We can't," Mia whispered. "He's got us trapped."

Ryo over heard her. She was right they had no where to go. They were at the mercy of this creature. Ryo looked over at his teammates. Cye was doing fine, Rowen was royally ticked off but holding his ground and Sage, well if looks could kill this thing would be dead in a hundred thousand different ways. Ryo narrows his eyebrows. "We got to do something!"

_"Rena!"_

"AH!" Sage screamed and grabbed his head.

"Sage?" Rowen looked at him.

"Did anyone else hear that voice?" Cye asked.

"Yeah." Mia and Ryo nodded.

"But who is it?" Ryo asked.

"It's hurts," Sage said as he dropped to his knees.

_"Rena! Now is the time! Reach you're powers to me!"_

Rena nodded through the shadow's hold and closed her eyes. She started to glow. The creature roar as her power began to sting its hold on her. "No! You will not win! Ah!"

Rena's power free them and they dropped to the ground. Rena ran right over to Sage and put her arms around him. _"He'll be fine. Rena, you need to come to me now!"_

Rena shook her head. -I'm not leaving him! -

_"They can come too! Just take hands and come to me!"_

"What's going on?" Kento asked.

"I don't know," Ryo replied.

"Should we trust this voice?" Mia asked. They all looked to Rena. She didn't noticed as she was too concerned about Sage.

"Rena, is this the guy?" Rowen asked. "Rena?"

Rena looked at him. "Is this the guy you know?"

Rena nodded.

_"Rena!"_

"You will not get away!" The shadow began to charge at them. An unseen power force stopped it from attacking. "No!"

"Ah!" Sage screamed again.

_"Rena!"_

"Let's go!" Ryo ordered. "We can't stay here!"

"R-Rena," Sage looked up at her. "We...have to go. Now."

Rena nodded. The two stood up and they all took hands. Rena's glow spread to the rest of them, even White Blaze, who was standing in the middle of the circle. With a bright flash of light, they were teleported into Rena's fantasy world. _"That's it. Rena!"_

The shadow followed their magic trail into her fantasy world and continued to try and attack them. They all could feel another power linking with Rena's and pulling them somewhere. Sage's headache continued to grow. Sage screamed again and pulled his hands away from the others to grab his head. _"No! Don't let go!"_

"Sage!" Rena screamed and released Rowen's hand and went to Sage's side.

Rowen reached for her. "Rena! Sage!"

"Did Rena just speak?" They all asked but Rowen who was reaching for her and Sage.

There was a sudden pull and the group spilled out of the fantasy world. They hit the ground hard. They all laid there but for Rena and Sage. None of them could move or open their eyes. They could only hear the sound of voices rushing around.

"She's not here!"

"Neither is he!"

"They got separated. Lucio went after them."

"He went alone?"

"Yup. That's Lucio for ya."

"Someone should go after him!"

"Don't worry about him! We have to attend to these first!"

"But..."

"Lucio won't let anything happened to them. You all know he will die to protect her. Let's get these guys into the healer."

"Right." All the voices said.

Rena was holding Sage, who was in serious pain, as she was holding up a shield to keep the shadow from hurting them. "R-Rena...Get...away."

Rena shook her head. "Leave. D-Don't worry about me."

Tears streamed down her face as she shook her head. There was no way in this world or theirs was she every going to leave him. That would never ben an option. For her. Her magic, however, began to falter. _No. I've got to hold on. I can't let him die._ _Lucio, where are you? I need you._

"Hold on, Rena!" Lucio said as he raced faster than the wind. The world around him a blur as he went. "I won't let that thing kill you. I WON'!"

**Notes:** Well, that's it for chapter seven! Hope you like it! Find out in the next chapter why Sage is having these headaches. But you mind have figured it out already from this chapter. If not...well ;) you have to wait and see. Thanks for reading! Enjoy and let me know what you think! Again, sorry for any mistakes. I stink at proofreading. ^.^'


	8. Chapter 8 Other World P2

Chapter Eight

Other World

Part 2

"Huh?" Ryo opened his eyes to an unfamiliar room. His head was throbbing as he sat up.

"Whoa. Easy now," A voice said to him. He turned to see who the voice belonged to. Standing by his bed was a beautiful young woman that looked about his age. And that wasn't all. She had black hair and animalistic blue eyes. It was almost like looking in a mirror for Ryo, only he was looking at a girl. "You shouldn't move."

"I'm fine," Ryo looked around the room. The others haven't woken up yet. They were laying down on more beds in the hospital looking room. There was an older woman leaning over Cye. She looked like some kind of doctor. Her hands were hovered over Cye and radiating a dark purple glow over his body. There was a girl standing next to her with straight, shoulder length sandy brown hair with sea blue eyes. Another weird connection. That girl kinda looked like Cye. Ryo placed his hand on his face as his head throbbed harder. "What's going on?"

"You're fine. You're in the palace," The girl sat down on the bed, facing him. She placed her fingers on his forehead. A warm red glow flowed over Ryo. He felt some kind of connection with this girl. A silver circlet formed on his forehead with the ends at the center of his forehead curled up leaving a place for some kind of jewel that was missing. His headache was gone when she pulled her hands away from him.

"The palace? What?" Ryo looked at her while rubbing the circlet.

"You have been teleported to my world. A world of magic and mystery," She smiled. "My name is Lira. I am Guardian Fairy of Fire."

"Guardian Fairy of Fire?" Ryo asked. _That must be why I felt a power connection with her._ "What are we doing here? Where's Sage and Rena?"

"It's alright. They will be here soon," Lira replied.

"Oh, my head!" Kento grumbled as he woke up.

"You'll be fine," A girl, same age as the other two, place her fingers on his forehead.

"What are you doing?" Kento demanded and pulled away from her. His head throbbed harder.

"If you will stop trying to be a tough guy, I can make those headaches go away," She narrowed her eyebrows at him.

"What?" Kento asked.

"Just shut up and let me help you," She crossed her arms. "Well?"

"Ok," Kento replied. She replaced her fingers on his forehead. Ryo watched as a orange glow appeared and formed a silver circlet just like Ryo's on his forehead. This girl even looked like Kento with short, wild bluish grey hair and blue eyes.

"The name's Rin. I am Guardian Fairy of Earth," Rin said.

"Kento," Kento snapped. "Where's Rena? And Sage! They got separated from us!"

"They'll be here soon. A friend is out looking for them," Rin replied then got up and moved away from him.

"This is too weird," Ryo mumbled as he looked around. The rest of his friends started to wake up. He noticed another girl in the room that looked like Rowen. She had long blue hair, part of it was pulled back in a ponytail tied with a dark blue ribbon and blue eyes. Ryo wondered if he was dreaming.

"No. This is not a dream. It is very real," Ryo whipped around to Lira. Did she read his mind?

"What's going on?" Mia asked. She was now sitting up on her bed and looking around. "Where's Sage and Rena?"

"I don't know," Ryo replied.

"Rena!" Rowen shot up in bed in a panic. He looked around. When he didn't see her he jumped out of bed only to get hit with a serious headache that made him drop to the floor. "Ah!"

"Calm down," The girl Rowen kneed down in front of him. He looked at her.

"I can't! I have to find her!" Rowen winced.

"You're not going to find anyone in that condition," She replied and placed her fingertips of her left hand on his forehead. With a dark blue glow another silver circlet appeared. "Better?"

"Yes," Rowen nodded. "Thanks. But I have to go now!"

"You're not going anywhere," The girl said.

"What? I need to find my friends!" Rowen snapped. "Rena is very important to me! I'm not going to let her..."

"She and your other friend are going to be just fine. Lucio went to get them," She said in a firm voice.

"Lucio?" Rowen asked.

She nodded. "My name is Sky. I am the Guardian Fairy of Stars."

"Sky? Guardian Fairy of Stars?" Rowen questioned. He felt confused. His brain was foggy. Sky offered him her hand and she helped him back to the bed.

Cye was the last to wake up. The same happened with him. He also had a headache and the girl who looked like him created a light blue glow and a circlet formed on his forehead. He lazily looked around. "Where am I?"

"In the palace. You're safe. My name is Current," She smiled shyly at him. "I am Guardian Fairy of Water."

"So, what's going on?" Kento asked. "Why can't we go after Rena and Sage?"

"Cuz' you know nothing about this place. You'd get lost or killed," Rin replied.

"Says you! I'm strong you know!" Kento snapped.

"Nice comeback," Rin rolled her eyes. "Shadows are everywhere. You won't survive here."

"What was that?" Kento jumped off the bed.

"Chill, Kento. There's no point in yelling. We _are_ in a strange place," Ryo said in his leader tone.

"Yeah. Whatever," Kento plopped down on the bed and crossed his arms.

"Ye younglings always in a hurry," The old medicine woman shook her head. The girls looked at each other with guilty expressions.

"Yes, ma'am," They replied. They obviously had high respect for this woman.

"Ye might do well to listen to these young ladies. Ye strangers are not here from this time or place. Ye are not of our magic," She spoke softly and with wisdom. "All ye questions shall be answered when our princess is returned to her throne."

"Princess?" Mia asked. She was the only one who didn't get any headaches.

"That's right," Lira nodded. "You're friend, Rena. Is our princess."

"What?" Everyone yelled.

Rena was holding Sage in her arms, crying and trying to keep a barrier up around them. The shadow creature had followed them and was attacking. Sage tried to call his armor but his headaches had doubled the second they were in this world. He immediately collapsed. Rena was trying her best to keep both of them safe but she was starting to run out of power. _I can't hold on much longer. Lucio, where are you?_

"R-Rena. Get away. Run," Sage groaned through the pain. Rena shook her head. There was no way she was going to leave him. "Rena. D-Don't stay because of me. Get out."

Rena shook her head with more intensity. _Never! I will never leave you! NEVER!_

The shadow creature took one more hit to the shield and it vanished. "Now...you DIE!"

It swooped in for the kill. Rena wrapped her arms around Sage and closed her eyes. She waited for the final strike but all she got was a sudden gasp from the creature. She looked up to see that it had been hit by Lucio. Rena mouthed a silent reply. "Lucio!"

"Welcome, Princess," Lucio smiled. The creature slithered away from them.

"You won't win, Guardian Fairy of Light. This war will be mine!" It hissed at them then went away.

- Lucio! He's hurt! Do something! -

"It's alright, Rena," Lucio smiled. He was tall with short honey blonde hair and violet eyes. Defiantly another version of Sage. "He'll be just fine."

Lucio placed his fingertip on Sage's forehead and formed a silver circlet with a green glow. Sage relaxed and fell asleep. Rena tightened her arms around him. "Come. We need to get out of here."

Lucio kneeled down and pick up Sage. He threw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He held out his hand and she took it. She stood up and he put his arm around her waist. "Hold on. I don't want to use this, but he needs medical attention."

Rena nodded. Lucio began to glow and his pure white angel like wings appeared. With a quick flap of his wings the small group was in the air. Rena tightened her grip on him and hid her face in his neck. He gave her a light squeeze. He could feel how tired she was just from touching her.

"Hn," Sage moaned as he slightly opened his eyes. He blinked and things began to clear up. He found himself in an unfamiliar room with an old lady looking down at him. Her grey and white hair pulled back in a loose bun and strains were hanging around her wrinkled face. She smiled.

"'Bout time ye woke," She chuckled. "Ye been sleeping for three days."

"Three days?" Sage asked.

"That's right. Ye power connections are a pain in the wings, let me say," She shook her head. "Yet, I never seen such a one as this in all mine years. Ye power strains were far worse than ye friends."

"What? Power strains?"

"That be them. Such a nasty little devil it is."

"What are these power strains?"

"Ah! Ye don't know? How is it possible that ye know nothin' about ye powers attached to that of ye..."

"That will be enough, Lady Healer," The two turned their attention to the Sage look alike standing in the door. He was dressed in a prince outfit with a light green tint to it and a green sash strung from his left shoulder to his right hip.

"As ye wish, Sir Lucio," Lady Healer bowed her head and scurried off to other business.

"I'm glad you are awake," Lucio smiled at him. "Rena was really worried about you."

"Rena. How is she? Is she alright?" Sage sat up but dropped back down out of exhaustion.

"Relax. She's fine," Lucio walked closer to him. He narrowed his eyebrows at the bearer of Halo. "Using her powers as much as she did wasn't good for her. She slept for almost two days. Then it took several hours to pry her from your side."

"She's ok," Sage repeated.

"For now. It's not good for her to use her powers without the proper training," Lucio glared at him. "You could have killed her."

"What?" Sage's eyes popped open. Was that really true?

"Lucio!" The boys looked at the newly arrived Lira. She was wearing a similar outfit to Lucio's with a light red, almost pink tint to it, wearing a red sash, going from her right shoulder to left hip, and glaring at Lucio with her hands on her hips. "You know full well that it is not his fault!"

"Sorry," Lucio winked and stuck his tongue out at her.

"Please, ignore him," Lira smiled at Sage. "He has issues. Princess Rena is just fine. Yes, she was worried about you but it wasn't your fault. So think nothing more of it, Sir Halo."

"That's good. Wait...Princess Rena? Sir Halo?" Sage asked. "What do you mean?"

"It's along story. You need to get rest before we tell you the mission she is on," Lira replied.

"Can I see Rena?" Sage asked.

"No," Lucio said flatly.

"Lucio!" Lira punched him in the arm. "Of course you can. I will send word to her that you are awake."

Lira clapped her hands and a page scrambled into the room. "Lady Fire, what is your wish?"

"Please, take word to the princess that Sir Halo is awake," Lira ordered politely.

"Yes, ma'am," The page bowed then left the room.

A few minutes later Rena appeared in the doorway. She had her hands collapsed in front of her and a light pink brushed across her cheeks as she stared down at the floor. Sage eyed her up and down. Rena was wearing a pure white dress that was sleeveless, the bodice hugged her chest tightly and was cut just a couple inches above her belly button, the skirt flowed freely down to the floor covering her feet. Her hair was pulled up in several curls with some hanging to frame her face , she worn a silver tiara holding five gems that were identical in color to the ronin armors and a gold wrist cuffs on each wrist and one on the upper part of her left arm.

"Rena?" Sage asked as he stared at her. He just realized that he had never seen her in a dress before.

"Princess Rena," Lira bowed to her. Rena blushed harder, obviously not use to so much attention.

"Aw! She's so cute when she's embarrassed!" Lucio squealed and threw his arms around her, rubbing his cheek on hers. Sage twitched.

"Lucio!" Lira whacked him on the head. "You know better than to treat the princess like that! Show her respect!"

- It's ok. You don't have to be so formal. -

"Sorry, Princess. It's our duty to treat you as such. Please, excuse us. We have work to do," Lira bowed to her and headed for the door.

"I'm gonna stay here a while," Lucio said.

"Oh no you're not!" Lira grabbed his ear and tugged.

"Ow! OWOWOWOWOWOWOW! ALRIGHT!" Lucio cried out. Lira let him go.

"I must leave you now, my princess," He took her hand and kissed it, with Sage watching carefully. "I won't be gone long. We have much to talk about."

Rena nodded. Lucio's eyes sparkled as he hugged her again then kissed her cheek. "OH! You are just too cute!"

"You moron!" Lira grabbed his ear again and dragged him out of the door. Rena watched in confusion as the two left. Rena then turned her attention to Sage. He was staring down at the blanket with a soft, confused look on his face. She walked over to him and he looked up at her.

- You ok? -

"Yeah," Sage nodded as he looked away from her. "Just tired."

Rena stood there and watched him. She studied him. He didn't look back at her. She flung her arms around him as she sat down on the bed. She hid her face in his shoulder and cried. Sage gave her a confused look before wrapping his arms around her and stroking her hair. "It's ok, Rena. I'm fine. It's ok."

Mean while, outside the infirmary door, Lira and Lucio were standing on each side of the door, listening to Sage comfort Rena. Lucio clenched his fists and narrowed his eyebrows. Lira glanced over at him. "Lucio, you know you can't..."

"Shut up," Lucio growled then walked away. Lira watched him go before walking off in the opposite direction.

Later that night Rena was sitting, very comfortably, on her throne as the others stood around, mostly looking at each other. White Blaze was lying on the floor by her throne, a request from Ryo to keep an eye on her. Kento was getting really tired of all of this quiet and finally piped up. "You people gonna tell us what the heck is going on?"

"Fairies!" Rin snapped.

"What?"

"We're fairies."

"Whatever." Kento rolled his eyes.

"Calm down, Kento," Ryo ordered. "Is anyone going to tell us what is going on here? Why is Rena your princess?"

"Yeah. How can she be your princess if she was born on Earth?" Rowen asked. All the boys were dressed in the traditional clothing of the fairies. The outfits were similar to that of Lucio's only without the sash. Mia was dressed in a maroon dress with one strap going on her left shoulder and a matching choker, her hair was pulled back with a maroon ribbon.

"Rena, as I'm sure she has told you, was kissed by magic when she was born. She has been chosen to save our kingdom," Lucio replied.

"We know that already," Rowen said.

"Look it's kind of hard to explain. Let's see," Lira placed her hand under her chin in a thinking manner.

"Basically, when ever this magic world is in danger a human will be born and kissed by magic," Sky started to explain. "She grows up in the human world until the danger has come to great for the fairies to handle. The princess will have to give knighthood to her truest followers and together with the magic powers of Guardian Fairies..."

Mia noticed how all of the Guardian Fairies suddenly became tense as Sky was talking about that part. "...the knights and the princess will free the magic world from the clutches of the Shadow Creature."

"Sounds familiar," Cye noted with sarcasm. The ronins chuckled.

"It's really not the time for the princess to face the Shadow Creature," Rin stated. "But somethings are just out of our control."

"Thanks to a certain green armored chap," Lucio glared at Sage. Sage met him with a glare of his own.

"How is this my fault?" Sage demanded.

"You weren't suppose to go into her fantasy world! You're power allowed that stupid creature to follow Rena into the human world! It feeds off you humans stupid inability to believe in magic!" Lucio yelled.

"Lucio!" Lira snapped. "That is enough! He knew nothing about that! You can't blame him!"

"Can't I? You know how important Rena is to us!"

Rena formed a small energy blast and shot it to the middle of the room to grab there attention. She shot to her feet and narrowed her eyebrows at Lucio. White Blaze looked up at her lazily before laying back down. Typical tiger. - That's enough! It wasn't Sage's fault! I should have been able to keep him from entering into that world but I didn't. If it's anyone's fault it's mine. -

"I'm sorry. Forgive me, Rena," Lucio bowed to her. She nodded.

"So, the knights and Rena will battle it out with this creature," Mia asked. "Will you be assisting them in the battle? And who are the knights?"

"The knights are standing right there," Rin pointed at the ronins.

"US?" They asked.

"Why us? Not that we wouldn't help Rena," Kento said. He gave a wink at Rena. "We love her. But why does it have to be us? We don't have magic like you do. We have our armors so we can..."

"You're armors will not work here," Rin said.

"What?" Kento asked.

"You're! Armors! Will! Not! Work! Here!" Rin replied talking as if Kento couldn't understand her.

"I heard you then first time! I mean why not?"

"They won't work because magic outside of this world cannot work here. We're not sure why. All we know is magic from another world isn't allowed to work here," Lucio replied.

"Yeah. Right," Kento rolled his eyes.

"Then go ahead and try calling on your armors," Rin shrugged.

"Fine. Armor of Hardrock..."

"Wildfire..."

"Torrent..."

"Strata..."

"Halo..."

The remaining group watched as nothing happened.

"W-What?" They blinked, confused.

"Told you," Rin smirked.

"Then, how are we suppose to help Rena if we can't use our armors?" Ryo asked.

"We should go eat. Tomorrow Princess Rena will begin her quest of knighting you five," Lucio said then the girls headed for the dinning hall. Lucio walked up to Rena, offered his arm and escorted her out.

"Did you notice how they sidestepped Ryo's question?" Mia leaned over and whispered into Cye's ear.

"Yeah. I'm getting the feeling that they are hiding something," Cye nodded in agreement. "It's kind of weird that these Guardian Fairies share similarities with us."

The ronins and Mia followed the others into a grand dinning hall. There was a place set for each of them. Rena was at the head of the table, on her left was Sage, Rowen, Ryo, Mia, Cye and Kento, while on her right sat Lucio, Lira, Rin, Sky and Current. Servants rushed around the room placing the last of the meal on the table. One of them place a large plate of meat on the floor for White Blaze. The tiger happily purred at the food and dug in.

"So, what exactly is Rena suppose to do to knight us?" Rowen asked.

"She will go on a small quest with each of you. You are suppose to protect her and reach a certain destination where you will each find a gem that belongs on the middle of your circlets," Sky explained.

"I still don't understand how we are suppose to do anything if we don't have our armors," Cye said.

"The quest will be within your element. You do not have to worry about it," Current quietly replied. Cye looked at her. She blushed and looked down at her plate. Cye smiled. He could feel a connection with her.

Rowen walked down the long hall of the castle. He couldn't sleep. And not because of his usual reasons. This place was just to new. There was too many questions unanswered. Plus, he was worried about Rena. The ronins did a little exploring after Lucio returned Rena and Sage to the castle. Kento's first thoughts of the place was that Cinderella would be jealous if she saw this place. The castle itself was huge.

It had several different flower gardens surrounding it as well as over a hundred different fountains place at random in the gardens. There was a few trees as well. A fair distance was a village that spread out like a hand fan around the castle. They hadn't gotten to the village yet but it looked quite peaceful. Beyond the village was dark clouds. One of the attendants to the gardens told them that it was the domain of the Shadow Creature and to never go there without the Guardian Fairies.

Rowen raised his gaze from the floor to see his friends. "Looks like we all couldn't sleep."

"That room is way too big. It's like ten times the size of my house. And my house is pretty big with five kids living there," Kento said.

"I'm not use to such a big room either," Ryo nodded. "I'm also worried about Rena."

"Me too," Cye said.

"We all are," Mia said.

"Let's go in," Kento said as he opened the giant doors to Rena's room. They all were surprised to see Rena was awake. She smiled and waved at them, obviously expecting them. White Blaze didn't even look up at his human friends as they filed into the room. "Hey, Pretty Princess!"

- Very funny. -

"What?" Kento shrugged then plopped down on the giant bed next to her. Rowen sat on her other side while the remaining friends sat down and faced them.

- I was wondering when you'd show up. How are you all doing? -

"Fine," Kento smiled. Nothing bothered him.

"I'm ok," Rowen replied. "A bit concerned about you."

- I'm fine. -

"We're all fine. We're just worried about what they are expecting you to do. Are you sure you can handle it?" Ryo asked.

- Yes. I will be fine. I know Lucio would never lead me into danger. - Rena looked at Sage. He was refusing to look at her. Rena crawled on her knees and hands to crawl over to him. She lifted his chin so he would look at her. Her eyes revealing the question she wanted to ask.

"I'm fine, Rena. Just a bit tired," Sage replied averting his eyes from hers. Rena sat down on her legs and took his face in her hands. Sage had no choice but to look at her. She tucked his hair behind his ears, smiled and kissed his cheek. The others chuckled as Sage blushed.

"Rena?" Rena turned her attention to Cye. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

- Yes. Why? -

"I'm just not sure. I just have this feeling that they aren't telling us something," Cye sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Rena studied his face before looking around at them all.

- Do you all feel this way? -

The group exchange guilty glances. - I see. -

Rena sat next to Sage and hugged her knees. They all waited quietly. - Well, I've know Lucio since I moved to the states. I know he wouldn't let anything happen to me and I know you all won't either. I don't know what is going to happen on this mission but I'm glad you all came with me. With you all here, by my side, I know we will get through this. So, can I count on you? -

The group exchanged glances again. Kento was the first to pipe up. "Of course you can!"

"You bet," Cye nodded.

"We'll always be here for you, Rena," Ryo smiled.

"You know I'm here for you," Rowen said.

"Me too. I know I can't fight with you but I'm going to learn everything I can about this Shadow Creature and see if he has any weaknesses," Mia said. Rena smiled at them then looked to the one that hasn't spoke yet. Sage had his eyes closed. He opened his eyes and looked at her. His expression was soft and unreadable. There was a mix of emotions mixing around in his eyes. Sage leaned over and whispered into her ear. The others watched in confusion to the quiet whisper between them.

"I will always be by your side,"


	9. Chapter 9 Hardrock's Test

Chapter Nine

Hardrock's Test

It was very early in the morning when the group was woken up and asked to get dressed. Kento and Rena were ushered out of the room at this point. They rejoined the group outside the castle. The group stood lazily around the front garden when they reappeared. Both Kento and Rena were dress in suitable attire for this little mission they were going on.

"You ready?" Lucio asked. Rena nodded.

"What exactly are we suppose to be doing?" Kento asked.

"You are to take the princess to that mountain," Rin pointed to a mountain in the far distance south of the castle. "Sir Hardrock, enter the mountain as you were the mountain. Be not a destructive force or thou shall not pass this fateful test. If thou fail Princess Rena will no longer exist in the world of the living. Be not hasty. Think on this journey to the center of yourself held within thou armor bestowed."

"Huh?" Kento scratched his head, looking completely confused. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"It's part of an ancient poem. We each will tell you your part when it's time," Lira replied. "Keep Rin's words in your mind and you will do fine on this test."

"I hate test," Kento frowned.

"You alright?" Rowen asked as he stepped next to Rena. She nodded.

"You don't have much time," Lucio said. He clapped his hands and a stable boy brought over two solid white horses with wings. "These will get you to the mountain."

"You better get going," Lira added.

"Be careful," Mia said as Kento and Rena mounted their winged horses.

"Take care of her, Kento," Rowen said.

"Of course. You know I will," Kento gave him a nod and smiled before the two headed off.

"What now?" Cye asked.

"We wait," Lira said as the fairies started to head back inside the castle.

"So...what now? I don't think any of us can go back to sleep now that Rena and Kento has started this mission," Ryo said. The group just exchanged looks.

"It's going to take us forever to ride like this to that mountain," Kento whined as he looked at the mountain that looked so far out of reach.

- Well, these are winged horses. -

"What do you mean by that?" Kento asked.

- Let's see what they can do. -

"Huh?" Kento gave her a questionable look. He got his answer when she snapped the reins and her horse took off. The horse spread it's wings and with a few flaps Rena was airborne. "Whoa!"

Kento's horse stopped. "NOT YOU!"

He flick the reins and followed Rena into the sky. It took a few minutes before he caught up with her. "You know, Rowen would probably have a heart attack if her knew what you just did."

Rena just smiled at him. It was one of her mischievous smiles. One she often shared with him when they were up to no good as kids or when they wanted to keep something from Rowen, which really did no good, he always found out sooner or later. "Right. Keeping quiet about this. Anyway, we're making faster time this way."

It took then about six hours to fly to the mountain. The horses and they were tired by the time they got there. "Oh my gosh! It would have taken us half a day to get here if we didn't fly! That's crazy! What kind of test is this?"

- I think we're about to find out. - Kento followed Rena's gaze to the mountain. He was too tired to noticed when they landed, or were in the air, at how huge this mountain was. It was way bigger than any mountains back in their world. Kento walked up to the mountain and placed his hand on it.

The second he did the mountain began to rumble and the ground started to shake. The teens stumbled around as the horses took to the air and took off. A minute later the shaking stopped. "That was weird. Hey! Where'd the horses go?"

- They took off. -

"What? How are we going to get back?"

-We can find them later. We first have to get through this test. -

"'Kay, how do we get in? We're suppose to go in, right?" Kento asked as he looked the mountain over.

- Remember what Rin said, you have to enter the mountain as if you were the mountain. -

"But how? There's no door," Rena crossed her arms in thought. She muddled over what Rin had said.

- Well, she said you had to become the mountain to get inside. Maybe you have merge with it? -

"Merge?"

- Like you did with your armor. You know how connected you are with your armor? -

"Yes,"

- Maybe you have to connect with this mountain. -

"Connect with a mountain? That's crazy,"

- Rin herself gave us the clue. It has to be it. Just give it a try. -

"Ok. You're the boss," Kento turned and faced the mountain. He reached out and touched it. The ground began shaking again. Kento pulled away and looked at Rena. She nodded. He placed his hand on it once again and closed his eyes. _Alright, Mr. Mountain. I am Kento of Hardrock. This is my element. I am Kento of Hardrock. I am the mountain. I am the mountain._

The ground shook harder and harder. Rena stumble around until she lost her balance and fell. Some of the loose rocks on the side of the mountain shook loose. Rena looked up as they fell. One was about the size of a truck. She knew she should move, but something held her in place.

Kento didn't noticed. He kept his attention on the mountain. Suddenly he felt the entire mountain, like he was the mountain. He could see every side, every rock and every creature that was climbing on the massive rock. He also could see rocks falling. One he became and noticed it was falling right at Rena.

Kento's eyes popped open. He spun around and threw his fist into the air and collided with the large rock. The rock seem to freeze in place on his fist before shattering into dust on the ground. Kento and Rena just stared in shock. "H-How...did...I?"

- That was...SO COOL! - Rena jumped up and threw her arms around him. - Are you ok? -

Rena took his hand in her and looked it over for damage. "Yeah. I'm fine. It didn't hurt. Not at all."

- What happened? -

"I'm not sure. It's like I became the mountain. I think I am the mountain now," Kento looked at his hands then over at the mountain. He walked back over to it and placed his hand on it. Nothing happened. Well no earthquakes anyway. A dull glow appeared underneath his hand and he about fell through the mountain. He had new powers. "Whoa."

- Kento? -

"This must be the way we go in," Kento reached his hand back to Rena. She took it and stepped to his side. The two slowly entered into the mountain.

Rena tightened her hand on his. He gave her a reassuring squeeze. They saw nothing but a dull glow for a few minutes before entering into some kind of cave inside the mountain. The inside was just as huge, if not larger, that the exterior of the mountain. "What in the name of Hardrock is this place? It's like a whole other world in here."

He was right. It looked like an over size mansion made of rocks. There were several tunnels and balcony like floors spiraling up to the top, or they assume to the top since they couldn't see that high. Something shuffled in the dark corners of the interior. Rena immediately stepped closer to Kento and clung to his shirt, he responded by wrapping his arms around her. He hear it too and didn't like the feeling of its presence.

Cye walked alone through the mansion. The group broke off in different directions shortly after Rena and Kento left. Cye felt he would wonder around the castle. He still felt like something was missing in this little adventure they were on. He was right. He noticed that there was hardly anyone around. He thought that there would be someone around, people cleaning, looking for repairs that needed to be done with the castle, trimming trees, weeding flowers, and other stuff.

But the castle was pretty much deserted. They, the fairies, the healer and the servants that brought them their meals seem to be the only ones around. Cye soon found himself face to face with a door. He pushed it open and entered. The room lit up with some unseen source of light. It was a square room with pictures, covered in dust, hanging on the walls. He walked over to one and brushed some of the dust off. It was an old painting, very old. A lot of the paint had flaked off.

It was a painting of a young boy with dark brown hair and eyes. He was dressed in an outdated outfit, compared to the present outfits worn in this kingdom, fit for a king. The date on the painting was dated 1437. Cye looked closer to the date. It also said 'In o rabl me y of the ar an F ies of wa , f , th, ars, the li ev .'

"A painting honoring someone who died? The Guardian Fairies?" Cye stepped over to another painting. He checked several. Even though most of the words and paint had worn away he could tell that all these painting where honoring past fairies. "What's going on here?"

Cye turned to leave only to come face to face with Current. "You found it?"

"What? I'm sorry. I didn't mean any harm,"

"No harm will be done. No one will know," Current replied.

"What? What do you...," Current reached out and tapped his forehead twice. Cye felt a wave of tiredness and began to fall asleep. She held out her arms to hold him up then snapped his fingers and teleported them to Cye's room. She laid him down on the bed.

"Did he seem them?" Lucio asked.

"Yes. He won't remember," Current replied.

"Good. Lira, Rin, go. Make sure no one gets back inside that room," Lucio ordered.

"Right," Lira and Rin nodded and left. They went to the picture room. Rin closed the door and stepped aside. Lira held out her hand and guided her fire over the outline of the door. Once the door and part of the wall was a lava red, Lira stepped aside. Rin stepped up and used her powers to seal it by manipulating the rock walls of the castle. The walls sealed the door and it was no longer visible, like it was never there. The two fairies exchange guilty, unsure looks before walking off.

"Where the heck are were?" Kento demanded. They have been running for a couple of hours. Those things that were hidden in the shadows were goblins. Or they thought they were goblins. The creatures were short, mossy green in color, with pointy ears, large noses and sharp narrow eyes that were black. They began chancing the teens through the mountain. "What the heck are those things? And what do they want?"

Rena wished she knew. One point she wondered if they were guardians to this gem Kento is suppose to find. Whatever they were, one thing was for sure, it was part of this test. Kento pulled her around a corner. The creatures ran pasted them. "Good. Maybe now we have a few second to figure out what to do."

Rena tugged on Kento's sleeve. He looked at her. - I'm going on alone. -

"What?"

- Kento, listen to me. You need to find this gem crystal thing so we can get out of here. And you're not going to find it if we keep getting chased by those creatures. I'll distract them to give you time to concentrate on finding the gem. -

"No way! There is no way I'm going to leave you to fight those things alone!"

- Kento! It has to be this way. We've been running around here like wild. We need to progress and get back to the others. I don't like being away from them for so long. Remember the Shadow Creature is still out there. You need to use the powers you have now to find the gem crystal thing. You know I'm right. -

Kento ran his fingers through his hair and debated on her words. - You know I'm right. Besides I'm getting better and better with my powers the longer I'm in this world. I'll be ok. -

"Oh man. Rowen's going to kill me," Kento slapped himself on the face. "Alright. We'll try it your way. But if you get to overwhelmed haul your butt out of there and come to me. Understand me, young lady?"

- Yes, sir, Sir Hardrock! -

"Ha, ha," Kento rolled his eyes. Rena gave him a thumbs up before heading out to distract the goblins. Kento watched her go before sitting cross legged on the ground. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his new powers. Kento connected his armor powers to this new powers of the mountain and began to glow his respected color.

Rena found the creatures and fired a blast at them. They looked at her but didn't attack. _Just as I thought, they don't care about me. They want Kento. Alright, creeps, time to show you what I can do! I hope..._ Rena swiped her hand through the air, like a cat, shooting out sharp energy strikes as if she had claws. Her green energy swipes sliced a couple of the creatures. They grumbled and hissed in an unfamiliar language at her. Rena smirked. She finally became a threat to them.

She gathered up her powers in her fists and stood ready as they charged at her. She punched and kicked with her powers and was doing alright. Rena felt like she was getting a hold on her powers and they were growing stronger. But she was still inexperienced with them and her power drained quickly. When her powers got low she took Kento's advice. She turned and started to run back to him.

However, more goblin creatures appeared and soon she was surrounded by them. All of them gathered up their own energy in small energy balls and fired them at her. She immediately threw up an energy shield with the power she had left.

Kento was still concentrating on finding his circlet gem. His powers allowed him to search the entire mountain in seconds, still he found nothing. He was about to give up and go after Rena when his new powers showed him Rena. She was in the middle of the creatures and loosing her power energy fast. "Rena!"

Kento snapped out of his concentration to find he was transported to Rena, somehow. He didn't have time to question it, he was just glad he was there. "Stop it! Leave her alone!"

Kento's screamed raised the powers of the mountain. Everything started to shake. Kento raised his fist into the air and pounded the ground. It sent out several dull orange energy strikes at the creatures. It knocked most of them down and the rest backed off for a second. Most charged at him while the others grabbed Rena, who's power was completely gone. "Rena!"

Once again Kento's power exploded. At the same time, a small oval shaped gem appeared on Kento's circlet. He clapped his hands together and the ground the creatures were standing on separated from the ground and rose them into the air. Kento tossed them away from Rena. She watched in awe as he did this. This time the creatures ran off. "Wow."

Kento looked at his hands then ran over to Rena. "Rena? Rena?"

- I'm ok. Just tired. -

"That's good," Rena smiled at him before passing out from lack of energy. Kento held her for a minute before picking her up and heading out of the mountain. The creatures giving him plenty of space to go. Kento looked around once outside. "Great. Still no horses."

- We'll have to walk back. - Rena signed when she woke up. She started to crawl out of his arms.

"No way, young lady. You're not walking. You're to tired,"

- But, Kento...-

"No buts. I'm carrying you back," Kento kneeled down. "Climb on."

Rena nodded and climbed onto his back. Kento shifted her to a comfortable position before heading off towards the castle.

Rowen sat alone in the castle garden. It was about one in the morning. The gardens were lit by magic fireflies, which were flying around in the garden. He was staring off to the mountain where Kento and Rena were. He wanted to go after them so bad. He sensed they were alright, excepted for Rena being drained of power and Kento's power change. At least they were fine.

"Hey," Sage sat down next to his best friend.

"Hey," Rowen repeated. Both sat quietly staring, waiting for them to return. Rowen looked over at him. Sage's eyes, both showing, were full of mixed emotions, something Rowen has never seen in Sage's eyes before. "Sa..."

"There they are!" Sage suddenly screamed and jumped up. Rowen looked up to see a horse coming down from the sky.

"Hm? Hey guys," Kento greeted them with a big smiled. Both immediately noticed a change and huge power jump in Kento.

"Kento, you've...changed," Rowen said while looking him over.

"Yeah. It was crazy," Kento rubbed the back of his head. "I can't wait to tell you about it."

"Where's Rena? Where is she?" Sage demanded.

"Shh!" Kento placed his finger on his lips before throwing a glance over his shoulder at the sleeping girl behind him. "She's sleeping."

Rena was leaning against Kento's bag with her arms wrapped around his lower waist. She was positioned to where it didn't look like she was there at all. Especially behind a teen the size of Kento.

"Didn't you take off with two horses?" Rowen asked as Sage hustled over to Rena.

"Yeah. They kinda ran off. I walked for two hours until I found this guy," Kento replied.

"Rena?" Sage asked again.

"She's alright, Sage," Rowen said a bit sheepishly. He should have told him he felt her before and she was fine. Sage reached up to take Rena. Kento helped him slide her off the horse before jumping off himself. Kento stretched out his back. It sure felt good getting off that animal.

"Man, I sure could use a hot bath and a huge meal," Kento chuckled. "Not necessarily in that order."

"Kento! Rena!" Ryo's voice caused them to turn around. He and the others were running up to them, the fairies were flying.

"Rena? Is she alright?" Mia asked.

"She's fine. Just sleeping," Kento reported.

"I should take her to her room. She needs to rest," Lucio said as he stepped forward. He reached for her but Sage pulled her away and glared at him. "What are you doing? She needs..."

"_I'm_ taking her to her room," Sage said with a cold glared that looked as if he was going to hack Lucio's head off if he tried to take Rena again.

"Back off, Lucio," Lira whispered as she tugged Lucio away from Sage. "Go on, Sir Halo. Take the princess to her room."

Sage nodded and left them, White Blaze following. Lucio glared at Sage as he went, holding Rena bridle style in his arms. Lira elbowed him hard in the ribs. Lucio just shrugged at her and turned back to Kento.

"Well done, Sir Hardrock," Rin said looking at the gem on his circlet. "You have passed your test. You have gained the powers of Earth here and will guard it and the princess on this mission as she progresses and faces the Shadow Creature."

Kento smiled at her, "Um...can I eat now? I'm starving."

Everyone laughed as Kento's stomach let out a loud growl.

Sage placed Rena in her bed and sat down to watch her sleep. White Blaze laid down in his spot close to the bed and kept watching the bearer of Halo. Sage brushed Rena's hair away from her face. "Rena? Rena, wake up."

She didn't. She just kept on sleeping. He then remember what Lucio had told him before. _"Using her powers as much as she did wasn't good for her. She slept for almost two days. Then it took several hours to pry her from your side."_

That's right. Rena would probably sleep for two days to recover from using her powers. Sage sighed and ran his fingers through his blonde hair. He wished she didn't have to go through this. Not if it was going to keep draining her this much. He shook his head and crawled onto the bed full and laid down beside her. He wasn't going to leave her tonight. White Blaze watched him for a while before laying down to sleep himself.

White Blaze didn't move until someone came into the room later that morning. It was Lucio. White Blaze gave a low grumbled in his throat. "It's ok, boy. I'm just checking on her."

Lucio walked up to Rena. "So the little bearer of Halo never left her side. He's loyal. I'll give him that."

White Blaze purred. "Shut up you stupid tiger! I should have known you would have figured it out by now. But then...that's an animal for you. You always sense and figure things out before a human does."

Lucio walked over and sat down beside the large tiger. White Blaze rubbed his massive head on Lucio's arm. Lucio was sitting cross legged with his left arm on his knee, chin resting in his hand and he wrapped his right arm around White Blaze. "You can't tell anyone what you know. You know it has to be this way right? I can't...I can't let Rena go. Not even in death. I will _never_ let her go."

**Notes: ****FINALLY!**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have this really huge illustration assignment I've been working on and it still doesn't seem to be getting anywhere near finished and it due next week. Then finals are next week too. UGH! NOT GOING TO MAKE IT! It's been a long end of the semester. Well hope you like this chapter and I'll add then next soon ( I hope -.-' ). I hope you all get the description of the inside of the mountain. It was really hard trying to get what the inside of it looked but basically it's a mix of the insides of a cave and a house.


	10. Chapter 10 Torrent's Test

Chapter 10

Torrent's Test

Cye and Kento were walking to Rena's room when she meet them. She was practically stumbling down the hall. Sage was right. Rena did sleep for two days. The boys rushed to her side. Kento was the first to speak. "Hey now, should you even be out of bed?"

- I'm fine. -

"You really should take it easy," Cye added.

_Will you two just back off?_ Rena narrowed her eyebrows.

"That's not very nice to say. We're just worried about you," Kento said. Rena looked at him in shock. It soon hit Kento too. "Wait. You can't speak."

"What happened?" Cye asked.

"I don't know," Kento shook his head. "I think I just read Rena's mind."

"How?"

"I don't know," Kento continued to stare at Rena. He always was able to sense things from her but not like this. It was different. It was like he really hear her speak with her voice. "Try that again! Rena, speak to me through the mind!"

- Ok. - Rena nodded. _Um...Kento? Can you hear me?_

"Yeah! Yes! I did! I just heard you!" Kento pointed like a little child pointing at a toy he wants really badly.

"But how?" Cye asked.

"Because they are bonded through the gems," Lira answered from no where. The group looked at her. "Look at the gem on Sir Hardrock's forehead and the one on Princess Rena's tiara."

The group did as she said. "See how they are glowing? That means Sir Hardrock has passed his test and had bonded with the princess in our magic's way. You all will become like that."

"Does that mean that we all with be able to read her mind?" Cye asked.

"In a way. It's just like she would actually be speaking, but without actual words," Lira replied.

"Did you want something, Lira?" Cye asked.

"I was sent to retrieve you three," Lira replied. "It's time for the next test."

"So soon?" Kento asked. Lira nodded before turning and heading back down the long corridor. The three followed after her. They entered into the throne room where everyone else was. Rena walked up to Sage. The two smiled but didn't speak.

"So, who's the next test for?" Rowen asked.

"The next one of you to go is Sir Torrent," Lucio replied.

"Right. What do I have to do?" Cye asked.

"Sir Torrent, Princess Rena, take my hands," Current stepped forward and held out her hands. The two took her hands and with a swirl of water the three disappeared from the room.

"Where'd they go?" Mia asked.

"Don't worry. Current just took them to the ocean," Sky replied.

"Sure he gets a free lift there," Kento crossed his arms.

"Everything we put you through is part of your test. _You_ had to ride to the mountain. Cye has to swim to get to where he needs to be. Get over it," Rin shrugged as she walked out of the room.

"What is her deal?"

"She's just like you, Kento," Ryo mumbled.

"What was that, fire boy?" Kento went to grab Ryo but he was already diving out of the room.

Current, Cye and Rena reappeared at the edge of the ocean. There was nothing around for miles. No civilization, trees, animals, shoot Cye wasn't even sure if there were sea creatures below the surface of the calm water.

"Sir Torrent, enter the sea from here. Ye must go under the sea to a swirling portal that ye will enter into another part of this world. The breath from the lips of an ocean lover will get the princess to breathe the ocean breath. Be as one with both the sea creatures and the sea. None will harm the if thou not harm them. Even the great beast of the ocean will be thou trusted ally," Current spoke shyly as she pointed to the waters. "Heed the warns as before. Be not a destructive force or thou shall not pass this fateful test. If thou fail Princess Rena will no longer exist in the world of the living. Be not hasty. Think on this journey to the center of yourself held within thou armor bestowed."

After giving them their warning Current disappeared. - Now what? -

"I'm not sure. I really didn't understand much of what she said," Cye sat down on the beach. "If we are to go under the sea then we have to breath since we have a long way to swim. If I had my armor breathing underwater wouldn't be a problem. I wonder...if I can breath underwater without it."

- It's worth a try. -

Cye nodded then got up. He walked over to the water and entered. He cast Rena one last glance before disappearing into the water. Rena stepped out of her shoes as the water lapped up at her feet. She jumped back at the coldness of the water. A few minutes later Cye emerged from the ocean with a big grin on his face. "I can! I can breath under the water without my armor!"

- That's great Cye! - Cye ran up to her and hugged her. - Now we have to figure out how I can breath underwater. -

"Yeah," Cye released her and both sat down to ponder on what Current said. "The breath from the lips of an ocean lover will get the princess to breathe the ocean breath? Uh...OH NO!"

Rena looked at Cye. He was blushing bright red and refusing to look at her. She tapped his shoulder. - Cye? -

"R-Rena...I...I-I think...IthinkIhavetokissyou!" Cye screamed. Rena's cheeks turned pick as Cye looked like he had a really bad sunburn. She had to turn his eyes to her. She smiled.

- It's ok. -

"Huh?"

- You can kiss me. -

"But what about Sage? And Lucio?"

- What about them? -

"Don't you...I mean...You are so..."

- Cye! - Rena signed then grabbed Cye's shoulder to calm him down. He relaxed and looked at her. - Kiss me. -

"Uh...O-Ok," Cye turned his body into a more comfortable position. His heart pounded as he braced himself to kiss her. Rena waited patiently. She could tell Cye wasn't really comfortable with this. Just as Cye leaned in a little Rena pushed forward and pressed their lips together. Cye blushed even brighter, if that was possible. Cye looked in Rena's eyes. She was still waiting patiently for him to kiss her. She closed her eyes. Cye calmed down a bit before he closed his eyes and kissed her back.

Both felt something, some power, flowing from Cye into Rena. Cye placed a hand on Rena's face, she placed hers over his just before the kiss broke. The two smiled. - You ok? -

"Yeah. That was...,"

- Your first kiss? -

"Yeah," Cye nodded.

- I'm sorry I had to steal it. -

"Huh? You didn't. I'm glad it was you," Cye said then covered him mouth. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean...I was...Sorry."

- It's ok. You're a good kisser. - Cye relaxed. - We better get going. -

"Right," Cye stood up and they walking into the water.

- Cye? -

"Yes?"

- Other than being kissed by magic...that was my first too. - Rena signed then dove into the water. Cye blinked as he watched her go. He smirked. If only the others knew. Or maybe not. Cye dove in after her. He swam up to her side.

"Rena?" She looked at him. He must have forgot to tell her he could speak underwater too. "Let's keep this kiss to ourselves. Ok? I don't want to get pounded by the others. They are still tense about you getting kiss by magic. I'm not sure who'll be more upset, Rowen, Kento, Lucio or Sage."

Cye looked up as his mind conceived different scenarios of what could possibly happen to him. He shuttered. - Alright, Cye. It's our little secret. -

The two shared one more smile before continuing on their journey. It was after several hours of swimming that they decided to stop. They sunk down to the bottom to rest. Cye looked around. Still nothing. Just the typical underwater rock formations and ocean plant life. "I wonder where all the fish and other sea life are. I've seen nothing but plants since we've started. This is odd. I don't really sense any sea life either."

- Well, Current did mention a sea monster. Maybe they fear it? Or maybe we're suppose to fight it? That would be odd. I mean, we're not suppose to harm any sea creatures. So, what? We get eaten? How are you going to protect me if we're eaten? End of the world. -

"That's for the pep talk, Princess Rena," Cye said sarcastically. Rena shrugged. "I wonder how long until we get to this swirling portal thing."

- Me too. Not that I'm enjoying the scenery. -

"We better...Huh?" Cye noticed something moving in the distance. It was close enough to see that whatever it was it was huge. However, it wasn't close enough to tell what it is.

- What is it, Cye? -

"I don't know. Let's get out of here," Cye took Rena's hand and pulled her off the bottom of the ocean. The two started swimming again and the thing Cye saw passed in front of them. Cye put out his arm to stop and protect Rena. Both their hearts started pounding. "Now I know how a fish feels when a shark is stalking it."

Rena grabbed Cye's arm after that sentence. He had scared her. He patted her hand to assure her she was safe with him. The thing that was in mirky water swam right at them and tried to take a bit out of them. Cye, being the water lover he his, was able to swim up to get them out of biting range. "That was close!"

- What is that thing? - They looked at the creature. It was long and slithered through the waters like a hot knife through butter.

"It looks like a classic sea serpent, a quadrupedal. Only it doesn't have the humps the classic sea serpent has. Definatly not like any of the sea serpents of human mythology,"

- Well, this is a magic world. Things aren't suppose to be like Earth. -

The serpent charged again. They dodge it again. Only this time Rena saw something on the creature's forehead. It was black and glowing. _What was that?_

"We've got to get out of here," Cye looked around. There was no where to hid. They dodged another attack.

- How? We can't out swim this thing. -

"I don't know. I don't know. If I only had my armor," Cye shook his head. No. He had to relax. He had a job to do. _Stop it Cye. Just calm down. You can do this. You have to find that gem and protect Rena. You can do this. Just relax. Remember what Current said. The ocean will help. Help. Please, help me protect the princess._

Cye closed his eyes and started glowing. The glow from him stopped the serpent from attacking. Several fish of all shapes, sizes and species appeared out of no where and swam around the serpent. Cye opened his eyes. Two dolphins swam up to him. They started echoing at him. "Rena, let's go!"

Cye grabbed her hand but she pulled against him. "Rena? We have to go."

- Look, Cye. - Rena pointed to the serpent and the fish surrounding it.

"What is it?" Cye looked too.

- I think they're protecting the serpent. -

"What? What do you mean?"

- Don't you see? They're not in a defensive mode. - Cye looked back over to them. She was right. How did he miss that? The fish were swimming around the serpent like they were trying to sooth it.

"Why would they be trying to sooth it?" The dolphins nudged Cye. "What?"

One took his shirt in his mouth and swam over to the serpent. It echoed and chirped at him. That's went Cye felt the pain from the serpent. "It's hurt."

The serpent let out a sharp screech. Cye saw the black glowing thing on it's forehead. "That's it! That's what's causing it's pain! Rena, I have to remove that thing from it's forehead!"

Rena nodded. Cye tried to swim closer to the serpent but it kept swinging its head everywhere. "Easy now, fella. I'm not gonna hurt you."

Cye jerked back as the serpent tried to chomp down on his hand. "It's no good. I can't get close enough."

- Cye! - Rena tugged on his shirt. He looked at her. - Kento had to become his element to get through his test. You have to do that too. -

"Become my element? How?"

- I'm not sure. It just happened. -

"Ok. I'll try," Cye moved away from the fish and closed his eyes. Slowly he felt the sea life and sea world open up to him. He could see everything under the surface of the ocean.

Rena watched quietly as Cye concentrated. Her eyes widened as he started to glow. The serpent let out another screech then broke free from the fish circling it. Rena turned just as it rushed towards her. She tried to get out of the way, but being out of her element, she wasn't fast enough and the serpent clamped it's teeth down on her left shoulder. The dolphins chirped and began to slam into the serpent.

Cye's visions turned to Rena. The serpent clamped it's teeth down on her. _Rena!_ Cye's eyes snapped open. "That's enough! Let her go!"

Rena look towards Cye's outburst. He was glowing with new power. _He did it. He's just like Kento know._ Rena followed his lead and used her own powers to bust free from the creature's iron bite. Rena had to throw up a shield to keep the serpent from biting her again. She used her left hand to hold the shield while throwing energy blast around to the serpent's back to try and get it off her while trying not to hurt it.

Cye's body turned into water and he completely disappeared into the ocean. He reappeared at the serpent's head and grabbed the black glowing thing from its forehead. The serpent screeched again as Cye pulled it out of its forehead. The serpent went back to normal and shook its head. Cye looked at the glowing object in his hand then crushed it. "Rena?"

Cye went over to Rena. Her shoulder was bleeding and she looked exhausted. "Rena! Hold on! I'll get you back to the palace!"

Rena shook her head. - If we leave you fail the test. -

"I don't care! You're hurt and I have to protect you!" The serpent snaked its head up to Rena's shoulder. It seemed to sniff the blood then licked her wound. A soft glow formed on her wound. "What? Is that some kind of bandage?"

The serpent then rubbed its massive head on the two teens before lowering itself so it could pick them up on its back. Cye held Rena close to him as the serpent began to swim farther into the ocean. They covered great distance within seconds and came upon the swirling portal. The serpent didn't hesitate and swam right in. They came up on land. It was a lush green paradise with indescribable beautiful creatures of all shapes and sizes inhabiting it.

"Wow. This place is amazing," Cye said. Just then a small, child size, elfin creature with fuzzy purple skin coat, pointy ears, big bright blue eyes with messy hot pink short hair hopped up to him. She opened her hand to reveal the light blue gem destined for Cye. The gem began to glow then placed itself on its rightful spot on Cye's circlet. "Thanks. Thank you all for your help. But we must go. The princess needs medical help."

Cye looked down to find Rena had fallen asleep in his arms. A butterfly creature flew over to him. It had the wings of a butterfly, multicolor wings, with the body of a bear and cute little antennas poking out of his head. It sprinkled some of the dust from it's wings over the teens. The two started to disappear. "Thank you. Thank you all for your help."

The sun was going down by the time Cye and Rena reappeared in the throne room. Lira and Sky were the only ones there at the time. They immediately had Cye take Rena to the healer then went to get the others. Cye stayed by her side as the healer dealt with her wound. Once the others enter Cye told them what happened.

"Congratulations, Sir Torrent," Current smiled. "You have passed your test."

"Yes," Cye nodded as his eyes returned to Rena. He began to wonder if this whole ordeal was really worth it.

** Notes**: I don't think this chapter flowed very well, but here you go, Chapter Ten. Tell me what you think. I was unsure about having Cye and Rena kiss but I wanted them to bond more since I really haven't dealt with them together in other chapters. Cye seemed more of a so so friend to Rena. So that's why they kissed. It was to bring them together more as real friends.


	11. Chapter 11 Wildfire's Test

Chapter Eleven

Wildfire's Test

This time Rena only slept for about thirty hours. They were all sitting around eating breakfast. The Ronins and Mia kept stealing glances at her. Lucio noticed and was getting annoyed at it. "Will you people relax? Rena is doing just fine. Her powers are starting to grow so she shouldn't be passing out anymore."

"That's good to hear," Ryo sighed.

"We just can't keep from worrying because we care about her so much," Rowen frowned.

- I'm fine, Ro. A little tired...but I feel my powers increasing. -

"I guess," Rowen nodded then smiled at her

Lira kept her eyes on Lucio. She studied his face for a few minutes before her eyes wandered to Rena.

"You alright, Lira?" She jumped when Ryo spoke to her.

"What?"

"You seem distracted about something," Ryo said.

"Oh, I'm fine. Really," Lira gave him a fake smile, that he saw through. Ryo narrowed his eyebrows.

"So, who's going on the next test?" Mia asked.

"That would be Sir Wildfire," Lira said, trying to cover her real concern. Lira got up and left the room. "You two should get ready."

"Right," Ryo nodded as he and Rena left the table.

Ryo walked through the palace by himself. He was looking for a certain fairy. He found her standing alone in a long corridor that he never noticed before. She was leaning against the wall with her eyes closed. "I knew you'd come looking for me."

"What's going on? I can tell there's something that you're not telling us," Ryo said.

"What do you mean? We've told you everything about what's going to happened and what you have to do to stop the shadows," Lira said.

"You keep saying that but your eyes tell another story," Lira looked up at him. Ryo stared her down. He was trying to read what was really going on.

"It's really nothing. Everything is just fine. Come on. You have a test to take," Lira pushed off the wall and lead him down the corridor. _Great. First Sir Torrent, now Sir Wildfire? How is it that they are getting so close to the truth without it happening first? None of the others have figured the truth out so quickly. I wonder if it has anything to do with Lucio having to protect Rena since she was take away from Sir Strata and Hardrock. Or maybe it's their armors? Could their armors be the real problem?_

The two teens came into the throne room and found Lucio and Sage arguing again.

"She needs to rest!" Sage snapped.

"She's fine! I would never put her in danger! These tests are very important and you have to get them done before the enemy attacks!" Lucio snapped back. Rena was sitting on her throne with White Blaze still at her side. She gave a silent sigh. This was getting old.

"Ah! That brother of mine is really such a pain!" Lira growled.

"Brother?" Ryo asked.

"Yeah. Didn't I mention that?" Lira asked.

"No," Ryo shook his head. Now that she did, Lucio and Lira do look a like, sort of. But they don't act a like. Lira is more into rules and regulations while Lucio is well...Lucio.

"Huh? I guess I really don't want to admit it at times," Lira sighed. The group said their good lucks and goodbyes to Ryo and Rena.

Lira teleported them out of the castle. They reappeared at a forest that was on fire. Ryo immediately noticed there was no heat coming from the flames. "That's odd. How is this place burning if there is no heat?"

"Sir Wildfire, this is Fire Forest. For many a years it has burned without the heat of fire. Your test is to light the forest with the heat of the flame so it burns with the strength of Wildfire while not letting your own power get frozen or letting Princess Rena get hurt. For if this shall happen ye will no longer be able to control ye powers of fire," Lira spoke with the same determination that Ryo has hear in his own voice before. He suddenly felt a strange connection deepening between himself and this girl. "Heed the warns as before. Be not a destructive force or thou shall not pass this fateful test. If thou fail Princess Rena will no longer exist in the world of the living. Be not hasty. Think on this journey to the center of yourself held within thou armor bestowed."

With that, Lira left. Ryo ponders on her words. He wondered what she meant by his powers might get frozen. Will he no longer be able to control his armor?

Rena tapped his shoulder. - What now? -

"I'm not sure," Ryo replied. He walked up to the fire and reached his hand out to it. Much to his surprise, it pulled away from him. Ryo gave it a questionable look as if it was going to answer him. This was fire. Then why did it pull away from him? "I really don't know what we should do."

- If this is just like Kento and Cye's tests then you have to become your element to pass your test. -

"Become my element?" Rena nodded. "I understand. But I don't understand why this fire won't let me touch it."

- Maybe it's because this is a different world. Or maybe it's because the heat of the flame isn't there? Fire really isn't fire without heat, right? Or maybe it's alive? Maybe it don't like you? -

Ryo started to chuckle as Rena listed off suggestions.

- Or maybe it's just haven't a bad day and doesn't want us here? Or maybe it's just being difficult? -

Something started to make the ground rumble. Ryo and Rena looked around. They saw nothing. It happened again. Suddenly a giant ice monster appeared in the middle of the flames. "Or maybe it's him that's causing the trouble!"

The monster stood about the same height as Talpa. It roared when it saw the two teenagers looking at it. Ryo sense danger and summoned his sub armor. The ice monster brought its fist down to smash the two. Ryo grabbed Rena then jumped out of the way.

- I think you're right. I can sense something from that creature. -

"Sense what?" Ryo asked as they landed on the ground.

- I'm not sure. It's like it's getting strong and the Fire Forest is getting weaker. -

"It's getting stronger?" Ryo asked as if something in his mind clicked.

- What? -

"Then that's it! He's getting stronger and the forest is getting weaker," Ryo replied. "He's pulling the heat from the forest!"

- But why? -

"I'm not sure," Ryo said.

- What are we going to do? -

"Not really sure. There's two options here. One, he's doing it because he's cold himself and wants to warm up. Two, he's trying to expand his own cold territory,"

- Expand his territory? -

"Yeah. I sense it for a second when we arrived here. Ice and fire are boarding each other here in this world. When they come unbalanced things go awry,"

- I understand. So we have to get them back in balance and by doing that you have to become you element and bring heat back to the forest. -

"Yeah. And to do that, I assume, we need my gem,"

- Then let's find it. - Rena wiggled out of Ryo's arms. She held her hands down to her sides and her hands lit up.

"What are you doing?"

- Kento and Cye's gem appeared when they needed them the most. They were fighting. Since you can't... -

"No way, Rena!"

- I have to do this, Ryo. It's the only way. Trust me. My powers are growing. -

"Rena," Ryo tightened his hands into fists and closed his eyes. He was concentrating hard on whether or not to let her do this that he didn't sense the monster making another move. It brought down it's fist to pound them into the ground. Ryo sensed it at the last second but was too late. "Ren...un?

Rena formed a shield big enough to cover them both and stop the attack. - You guys really need to have more faith in me. -

Rena suddenly had a strange look in her eyes. It was like she was at peace with something. "Rena?"

She smiled then started to lift off the ground. "Rena?"

The monster pulled back when she did this. Rena raised her hands up over her head and brought the shield into an energy blast and hit the monster, knocking him back. - Ryo, go. I'll be fine. -

"Wow," Ryo stared wide eyed at Rena. Her power was increasing. Ryo took this chance to run into the forest while the monster was distracted. _You better be ok, Rena. Kento and Rowen will kill me if you get hurt. Not to mention what Sage will do to me. Or Lucio._ Ryo shook his friends out of his head. He didn't want to think about that.

Ryo's run slowed down to a fast walk then he stopped. The forest had a sudden shift in power. The flames seemed to be trying to reach out to him now. "What is it? What do you want me to do? Tell me. How do I get your heat back?"

Ryo closed his eyes. He started to hear distant voices calling out to him. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"Light... the... flame..."

"I'm trying. I don't know how. I need the gem. Where is the gem?"

"Gem... heart... she's in trouble..."

"Rena?"

"They... won't make it..."

"Who won't make it? What are you talking about?"

"Heat the flame... light the way... they won't survive..."

"What are yo...AH!" Ryo felt a mix of emotions hit him like a virus. It was feelings from the past.

Worry. Fear. Anxiety. Sadness. Relief.

"Who's emotions are these?" Ryo asked. "Stop it!"

"Worry, fear, anxiety, sadness, relief. Five steps that help defeat the shadows. Good will win if all of these are experience. Sacrifices are to be and will always be. Do not fall for a human. Do not fall for a human. Do not fall for a human. DO NOT fall for a HUMAN."

Mia read the words to herself as her eyes skimmed over the book. She had been in the castle library ever since they started this crazy thing. It took her forever to find this book and it didn't seem like there were any others to help them on their mission.

"Find anything yet?" Sage asked. The group was sitting in the library of the castle. It was one of the largest rooms they've been in and has books from floor to ceiling. Luckily they categorized it in a very simplistic way so finding whatever you were looking for you could go right to that section. It was surprisingly simple. Maybe too simple.

"Nothing that makes any real sense," Mia slammed the book closed. "I don't get it. They should have more information on the Shadow Creature."

"Maybe they don't need written information," Kento suggested. The group liked at him like he had two heads. He was sitting in a large velvet cover arm chair. He propped up on his right elbow and frowned. "What?"

"Everyone writes down their history, Kento. It's just human nature," Rowen replied.

"But they're not human," Kento whispered low, as if it was some big secret or a dangerous secret with life threatening consequences if someone heard him say it out loud.

"He does have a point. This is a magical world. Maybe we need magic to find the real information on the Shadow Creature," Mia said.

"And how do you expect to use magic to test that theory?" Sage almost snapped at her. "It's not like you can walk right up to the guardians and they'll willingly help you!"

"Calm down, Sage," Rowen said.

"Why? Something's not right here! I know you all can sense it too!" Sage stood up and looked at his friends in the eyes. He was right. Their eyes betrayed them. All but for Mia could sense that the fairies were hiding something. Even White Blaze looked like he knew something. Sage then noticed a strange look on Cye's face. "What's wrong, Cye?"

"I'm not sure. I feel like I'm forgetting something," Cye replied.

"Forgetting what?" Kento asked.

"I'm not sure. It's kinda like when you leave for vacation and feel like you've left something turned on at home. Or maybe like amnesia. You know your memories are there you just can't access them." Cye said.

"Well, there's only two more tests after Ryo and Rena get back," Mia said. They all look to her. "They might not answer us but they seem more likely to answer to Rena."

"You suggesting Rena ask them what they are hiding?" Kento asked.

"Yes," Mia replied bluntly.

"That means talking to Lucio," Sage hissed.

"Chill, Sage," Rowen said.

"What is it with you and that dude anyway?" Kento asked.

"I just don't like the way he gushes all over Rena. It's not like she can say here. I just don't want her to get hurt and he seems like type of guy who would hurt her," Sage clenched his fists.

"Well, there's nothing to do but wait until Ryo and Rena get back," Mia said.

The group changed the subject and started to talk like they normally did. White Blaze watched them before slipping out of the room. He stepped out into the hall to find Current and Sky standing there. Sky pat the tiger's head. "I guess we're busted. Don't tell. Ok, boy?"

White Blaze purred.

"I don't believe Sir Torrent is breaking my spell," Current said. "He shouldn't be able to do that. No one has ever been able to. Not from the human world."

"There is defiantly something different about these humans," Sky says. "I wonder what it is."

Ryo stood perfectly still, eyes closed. The voices had gotten jumbled up so he couldn't understand them now. But that didn't matter. Not anymore. He knew that they had to see this mission through to the end. A hand reached out and brushed against his cheek. Ryo opened his eyes. He was looking right into the eyes of a fire sprite. She was as tall as him and complete made of flames herself. She smiled at him with her orange eyes then leaned in and kissed him.

Her kiss didn't even last a second as her body seemed to turn into energy and enter into Ryo's body through his mouth. Ryo didn't fight it. He felt the warmth of her powers become his. Ryo became flames himself as the gem appeared on his circlet. Ryo flared up before taking to the sky to go back to Rena.

Rena was still firing attacks at the monster when Ryo arrived. Ryo could instantly tell that Rena was wearing down just seconds before she started to drop from the air. "Rena!"

- Ryo? - Rena looked up when Ryo seemed to appear out of no where and grab her in his arms. He was fire, it didn't burn her, yet she could feel heat coming from his body. It was a good heat. Warm, safe and full of love. Ryo sat her down on the ground before flying back up to the monster's face.

"It's over," Ryo said. He powered up again and fired a blast at the monster. The monster roared as the heat began to make it melt. The monster fired back at Ryo with its own ice blast but it wasn't strong like Ryo was now.

_Ryo? What are you doing?_

_ I'm sending this creature back to where it belongs. It doesn't deserve to be destroyed. It was just living._

_ I understand. Take care of things, Ryo._

_ I will._ Ryo gave his blast a little more energy and the ice monster retreated back to its world of ice.

Rena watched as Ryo then turned to the forest. She felt the forest become warm as Ryo feed it life. Ryo finished the job then landed beside Rena, his body went back to normal. Rena leaned against him tiredly. Ryo put his arm around her. - It's over. You passed your test. -

"Yeah," Ryo nodded. _I did pass the test. But it's not over yet._ _Not by a long shot._

Ryo and Rena returned to the castle. Lucio and Lira were the only one's waiting for them.

"Rena?" Lucio walked up to her.

- I'm fine. -

"Good. Let's get you inside to rest," Without any reply from anyone, Lucio swept Rena into his arms and took her into the castle, leaving Ryo and Lira.

"What do you know?" Lira asked.

"What do you mean? Is there something I should know?"

"No," Lira stepped up to his and reached out her hand to place her finger tip on his forehead. Ryo's hand shot out and smacked hers away. He narrowed his eyebrows at her.

"How could you sign off on a deal like that?" Lira noticed for the first time since she met this young man that he may hold the powers of a wildfire but his eyes and voice can be colder than the deepest depths of the ice caverns in her world.

"It's not our choice, Sir Wild...Ryo," Lira's hair fell over her eyes.

"Lira?" _She actually said my name._ Ryo couldn't help but reach out and pull her into his arms. He stroked her hair as she cried into his shoulder. Lira suddenly broke away from him and ran back to the castle. "Lira."

**Notes:** Oh. My. Gosh! o.O I thought I would NEVER get this chapter finished. SORRY it's taken so long! I've got writers block or something. And I still have to get through Sage and Rowen's tests...T.T... **I am open to suggestion! What do you want to see happened in Sage and Rowen's Test? Help clean the writer's block! T.T PLEASE?**


	12. Chapter 12 Strata's Test

Chapter Twelve

Strata's Test

Then next day Ryo noticed that his friends were acting a bit off. They seemed dazed, confused and lost. When he questioned them about it they didn't have an answer to why they felt like that. "It's because they came close to the truth."

"Huh?" Ryo looked at Lira.

"The others erased their memories of something that they uncovered yesterday while you were gone. It's...what you figured out," Lira replied, she refused to look him directly in the eyes.

"Why don't you just tell them?" Ryo asked.

"It can't be done that way. They must not know. You shouldn't know either,"

"You going to erase my memories?" Lira stared at him.

"No," She turned and walked away. "There wouldn't be any point."

Ryo watched her go then turned and headed to find his friends. He found some of them outside. Rowen, Sage, Rena and White Blaze were sitting out in front of the castle. Rowen was laid back on the ground looking up at the sky, Rena was sitting beside him with Sage beside her, Sage was picking flowers and sticking them in her hair. Rena smiled and smacked his hand. - Will you stop that? The gardner isn't going to be happy with you picking his flowers. -

"So? You look cute with flowers in your hair," Sage picked up a strain her of hair in his fingers. Rena blushed and looked away from him, trying to suppress a smile.

"Hey," Ryo greeted them as he sat down by White Blaze.

"What's up, Ryo?" Rowen asked.

"Uh," Ryo debated whether or not to tell them what he knew. "Nothing. Where's Mia, Kento and Cye?"

"They went off to the village," Sage replied.

Rowen looked at Ryo who had a distracted look on his face. "Ryo, you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine," Ryo smiled at him. "So, who's test is next?"

"Mine," Rowen replied.

"Then why are you still here?" Ryo asked.

"My test has to be done at night," Rowen sat up.

"At night?" Ryo asked. "Why?"

"Because we're going into space,"

"Space?"

"Yup," Rowen continued to stare at the sky.

- Forgive him. He's a bit distract about going back into space. He's excited to see if this space here is the same as home. -

Later that night, the group stood outside the castle. Rowen kept staring up at the starry sky. Rena rolled her eyes at him. There was no way he was going to pass this test if he kept dosing off like that.

"Sir Strata, this is the Field of Stars. Your test is to stop the on coming comet field that is going to slam into our home. But first you must breathe the breath of space life into the princess. Be as one with the world of space," Sky spoke. Rowen looked at Rena and Cye when they snickered at the breath part of the warning. "Heed the warns as before. Be not a destructive force or thou shall not pass this fateful test. If thou fail Princess Rena will no longer exist in the world of the living. Be not hasty. Think on this journey to the center of yourself held within thou armor bestowed."

"Be careful, guys," Ryo said.

"Don't worry, Ryo. We'll be fine," Rowen nodded. "You ready?"

Rena and Cye were still snickering when Rowen turned to them. Rena nodded then joined Rowen and Sky. Sky engulf the three into a bubble and they disappeared.

"What's with the snickering, dude?" Kento asked.

"Oh, nothing. It's nothing," Cye blushed and smiled then ran towards the castle.

"What was that about?" Mai asked.

"Don't have a clue," Ryo shrugged as they headed for the castle. Sage was the only one to stay back. He looked up at the sky for a while before going back into the castle.

"This is as far as I can bring you. Remember my warnings. You can't go any farther until the princess has the abilities to breath in space," Sky said before disappearing. She had brought them to the edges of space.

"How are you suppose to be able to breath in space?" Rowen asked. He looked over at his female friend. Rena was still laughing and blushing. "What? What's so funny?"

- Uh, Rowen, dear, you have to kiss me. -

"H-Huh?" Rowen blushed bright red. "I have t-to what?"

- You have the ability to breath in space here without your armor. You have to give me that ability to me by kissing me. -

"I...uh...ok...," Rowen scratched the back of his head. Rena loved how embarrassed he looked. She shook her head with her hands on her hips.

- What is it with you boys? Am I really that intimidating to kiss? -

"No. It's not that. It's just that it feels weird. I mean, you're practically my sister," Rowen looked at her. "Wait, what do you mean 'what is it with you _boys_?'? Who have you been kissing?"

- No one! No one! -

"The only one who needs to breath in a different...HEY! Did Cye kiss you?" Rena blushed and turned away from him. "What? Why did you kiss him?"

- Oh, let it go! He had to to pass his test! You have to too! Now just kiss me! -

"Uh, right. But I'm going to have a _long_ talk with him when we get back," Rowen fumed. He took a hold of her shoulders and leaned down. Rena could feel him shaking as he closed the gap between their lips. She tilted her head a bit as he pressed his lips to hers. Both could feel his powers flowing over into her. Rowen pulled away from her, face redder than a tomato. "That...was really awkward."

- Yeah. - Rena nodded.

"I do love you but not like..."

- I know, Ro. I love you too. - Rena smiled at him. He smiled back then the two face towards the stars.

"Ok, so I have to stop those comets from crashing down onto this planet but I can't destroy them," Rowen said. "This is going to be tricky."

Rena nodded. Rowen placed his hand on the bubble that was holding them. "I wonder if I can move this thing."

Rowen closed his eyes. He was searching for the power he knew this bubble held. If they had the ability to breath in space then they didn't need to be inside this thing. That means Sky left this bubble with them for a reason. He placed his other hand on the bubble. He could feel it's power. Rowen opened his eyes and pulled his hands away. The bubble came with his hands. It was like magic string. "Wow!"

- What is it? -

"I think I know how to stop them,"

- Ok. - Rowen began to explain what they were going to do. - You sure about this? -

"Yeah," Rowen nodded.

- Ok. -

The two go on the outside of the bubble. "Be careful, Rena."

- You too, Ro. - Rena flew away from Rowen. Rowen sat in a cross legged position and closed his eyes. His part of the plan was to make the bubble larger and gather up the on coming comets then push the back into space. Rena's part was to keep the comets from hitting him while he did his part.

Rena used her power to deflect the comets. It was working but more and more were coming. She looked back at Rowen. He wasn't making much progress. _This is a good plan. But Rowen doesn't have much practice with this kind of power. There's no telling how much time he will need to make that thing big enough to hold all these comets._

Rena was too focus on Rowen that she didn't notice a large comet coming right at her until it smashed into her. Rowen looked up. "Rena! NO!"

Rowen screamed and his gem appeared on his circlet. His power exploded and the bubble enlarged at great speed. He gathered up the comets and threw them back into space. He took Rena in his arms. "Rena?"

_Sorry, Rowen. Looks like I goofed._

_ No. It was my fault. I wasn't strong enough to make my plan work._

_ What are you talking about? You passed._

_ But you're hurt._

_ I'm fine. Just smashed my shoulder._ Rena smiled as she held her right shoulder.

"Let's get you back to the castle," Rowen said then they headed home.

Sage was lying in his bed when he suddenly got a bad feeling about Rena. He sat up in bed and gasped. "She's hurt."

Sage bolted out of his bed and made it outside just as Rena and Rowen landed. "Rena!"

"Sage?" Rowen asked.

"She alright?" Sage asked. Rena smiled at him, still holding her right shoulder.

"She got hit by a comet. We should get her to the healer," Rowen said. The boys took Rena to the healer.

"Oh dear. Please, out her on the bed," Lady Healer said. Rowen sat Rena on the bed. Lady Healer gave the boys a glare. "I cannot heal the princess with ye boys standing there."

"What? We're not...," Sage started. Rowen placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, Sage. We'll be just outside," Rowen said before stirring Sage out of the room.

"Boys. So clueless they are," Lady Healer nodded. "Right?"

Rena smiled and nodded. "Alright then. Let this old one check ye out, princess."

Lady Healer carefully removed the princess's shirt. Once she was done bandaging up Rena, she let the boys back in. Sage went over to Rena as Rowen thanked the healer. "Thank you."

"Not a problem, young sir," Lady Healer nodded then went about her business.

"You ok, Rena?" Sage looked at her with worry filled eyes. Rena nodded and smiled. She looked at her arm. It was put in a sling. Lady Healer order her not to use her arm for a while. She wasn't going to be able to sign to anyone for a while. "Rena, I don't think you should continued with these..."

Rena leaned forward and kissed his cheek. She placed her forehead to his. Sage relaxed and understood what she was telling him. "Alright, Rena. I just want you to be safe. I don't like it when you get hurt."

"Everything ok here?" The two looked up to see an annoyed Lucio.

"We're fine," Sage glared at him. Rena sighed and shook her head. They were never going to stop fighting each other. While those two continued with their glare stare, the rest of the group came in.

"One more test to go," Kento said.

"Yeah. One more then we have to battle the shadows," Cye added.

"Uh, Cye, buddy," Rowen placed a hand on Cye's shoulder. Cye looked back at him, with an uh oh look on his face.

"W-What is it, Rowen?" Cye asked, his voice shaky.

"You know perfectly well!" Rowen screamed. Cye jumped and bolted. "You get back here! I've a serious bone to pick with you!"

Everyone, but Sage and Rena, looked down the hall as Rowen chased after Cye.

"What was _that_ about?" Ryo asked. The fairies and Rena began to laugh.

"What? What's so funny?" Kento demanded.

"Why is everyone laughing?" Mai asked.

"Oh, it's nothing," Sky smiled as she wiped away a tear from her eye.

"Well, something's going on," Ryo said.

"True that, Sir Wildfire," Current replied.

"But we already have Sir Strata chasing down Sir Torrent, who will probably end up in the care of the healer, we don't need to add Sir Hardrock chasing after poor Sir Torrent," Rin said. The remaining clueless looked at the laughing fairies.

"What's going on?" Sage looked at Rena. She just smiled at him and patted his cheek.

**Notes:** Alright here's Rowen's test. I know it's not as long and hard as the others but I'm just running on empty for this fanfic. I don't want to stop it so I'm just gonna have to make Rowen and Sage's test quick and simply, maybe even the rest of the story. Sorry. Hopefully the story will pick up once I get through Sage's test. And Sage is turning out to be the hardest one to figure out what to do with. T.T


	13. Chapter 13 Halo's Test

Chapter Thirteen

Halo's Test

Rena rolled over onto her back. She stared up at the ceiling of her room. She hadn't been able to sleep at all. She sat up when her door started opening. It was Lucio. - Lucio? What are you doing here? -

"Nothing. I just wanted to see you before you go on your test with..._him_," Lucio replied.

- Can't you be nice to him? He's really a nice guy. -

"I can't because you two are going to...," Rena stared at him.

- Lucio? What is it? -

"You shouldn't be signing. You're still injured. Hey, let's go outside," Lucio put her right arm back in the sling before taking her left hand and leading her out of her room. Rena watched Lucio's face as she allowed him to lead her where ever his heart desired. _What's up with him? He feels so distant right now._ Lucio lead Rena outside the castle and stopped in one of the flower gardens. Rena smiled at the small fireflies buzzing around. These fireflies flashed different colors. She preferred them over the fireflies back home.

Rena was brought out of her thoughts when Lucio suddenly put his arms around her. She felt herself blush. _Lucio?_ "Rena..."

Sage wondered outside of the castle. "Now where'd she go?"

He walked into the gardens where he saw Lucio hug Rena. He also saw Lucio pull away from Rena just to lean back in and press his lips to hers. Sage's heart stopped. Part of him wanted to stay and fight for her but his feet turned him around and took him back into the castle.

Rena's eyes widened as Lucio pressed his lips to hers. _L-Lucio?_ He pulled away from her. "Rena, I love you."

Lucio took his hands off her shoulders and walked back into the castle.

"Um...what's going on?" Kento asked as he looked from Sage to Rena to Lucio. All three of them stood off from each other and the air around them was stiff and cold.

"They've been like that since we got up," Ryo said.

"It's time to go," Lira said. "And behave yourself! Just get them to the starting point, give Sir Halo his warning and get back here!"

"Right," Lucio barely replied. "Let's go."

Sage and Rena were engulfed by Lucio's power. They reappeared at the edge of a very dark place. "This place is referred to as Darkness Valley. Halo, your test is to bring light to this place to the center of the valley. Don't let Rena get hurt or else. You have to get to the middle of the valley before the sunrises."

"Right," Sage replied. Neither of the boys were looking at each other.

"Well, see you later then," Lucio said before disappearing.

_That's it? I thought he was going to be more upset that I'm with Sage today. And why is Sage being so quiet?_ Rena began to pull her arm out of the sling.

"Don't do that. You need to heal. Don't use that arm until you are completely healed," Sage ordered but he wasn't looking at her.

_But...Sage...What's wrong? Why are you upset with me?_

"Let's go," Sage walked up to the edge of the darkness. He stuck his hand in the hallow darkness before him. "No light is penetrating through this wall of darkness at all."

Rena reached out and placed her hand on his arm, trying to get him to look at her. He wouldn't. He just took her hand and lead her into the darkness. Once inside neither of them could see where they were, where they were going or each other. Rena forgot about Sage being upset or whatever with her as fear set in that something could be in here with them and they wouldn't know it until it was too late. Sage could feel her hand tremble in his.

_Rena._ He suddenly felt guilt about the way he was treating her. He turned and stepped in front of her so quick that she walked right into him. He could feel her confusion and put his arms around her shoulders. "I'm sorry. For being so cold towards you. You don't have to be scared. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise...I will protect you."

_Sage._ Rena brought her arms up and wrapped them around his waist. She buried her face in his chest as he began to stroke her back. A few seconds later he took her hand and began to walk again. "Come on. We've got to keep going."

Lucio reappeared in front of the castle where Lira was waiting for him. She had her hands on her hips and glared at him. "What did you do?"

"Go away," Lucio said as he passed by her.

"No! Tell me what you did! I know you upset both of them! We can't interfere with their..."

"I know that!" Lucio yelled and turned to glare at her. "I don't care about the rules! I've protected her for her entire live! How can I not have feelings for her? I...I love her and there's nothing that's going to change how I feel!"

Lucio turned and took off into the sky. "Oh, Lucio. I'm sorry. I didn't know your feelings for her went that deep. I know this isn't fair but it's the way things are done. Nothing can change that."

_How long have we been walking? Where are we? We could be walking around in circles and not even know it._ Rena wondered as her legs began to ache.

"Let's stop for a minute," Sage said as if he read her thoughts. They sat down but didn't let go of the other's hand. As they sat there they felt something began to creep up on them. It wasn't an actual person or a creature. It was their fears and hopelessness they've felt in the past, wether dealing with life or battles.

Sage began to relive ever feeling he had when dealing with the Dynasty. Rena felt her loneliness from being taken away from Kento and Rowen. Then both felt the fears and concerns of being on this mission.

The blackness began to swirl around and formed these thoughts into images like a movie. Rena and Sage's feelings began to pass through each other. Rena felt his pain through the Dynasty episodes while he felt her loneliness. Then it shifted to the here and now. The darkness played out the kiss between Rena and Lucio. _That's why he was so upset._

Rena looked over at Sage, he was avoiding looking at her. Not only fears and concern passed between them so did another feeling. A feel that both of them were, unknowingly, scared of admitting they had. It was the feeling of love. They both knew that they shared a special bond with each other but neither really understood how deep those feelings were.

Suddenly the bad feelings began to lash out at them. They were like whips. Snapping out and cracking open their skin. Rena tossed out some energy blast but wasn't doing much good with only one usable arm. Sage crossed his arms to block an attack but it only sent him flying. "Rena! Rena?"

Sage sat up to total darkness again. "Rena!"

His heart began to race as he felt his way though the darkness. "Rena? Where are you?"

_No! This can't be happening! I can't loose her!_ "RENA!" Sage cried out at the same time as the sun began to peak over the horizon. The sunbeams shot right through the dark walls and hit Sage's body. His gem appeared on his circlet. The powers of the sun energized him and he shot out a bunch of light, pushing the darkness away. "Rena?"

Sage looked to his left to see Rena. She was lying on the ground. He ran over to her and lifted her into his arms. "Rena?"

He calmed down to noticed that she was only sleeping and there were no whip marks on her anywhere or on him. "What it just a dream? No. Those feelings we felt were real. That means...me and Rena are really in lo..."

Sage blushed as he remembered the feelings of love that passed between them. He blushed harder when Rena stirred in her sleep. "Rena?"

She opened her eyes. _Sage?_

"Yeah. I'm here," Sage replied while he tried to force his embarrassment away.

_Sage, I don't feel so good._

"Huh? You do look a little flushed," Sage placed his hand on her forehead. "You have a fever. We should get you back to the castle."

Rena nodded as Sage looked around. Which way was the castle? Sage picked Rena up in his arms and stood up just as Lira appeared to them. "Lira? Where's Lucio?"

"Uh...he...won't be coming. I'll take you back to the castle," Lira said then took them home.

"Alright! Last test passed!" Kento cheered as they arrived.

"She alright?" Cye asked.

"Yeah. Just a bit of a fever," Sage replied before taking her to her room.

"That's not surprising. She hasn't gotten much sleep since these tests started," Mia said.

Sage walked alone, but for White Blaze, as he carried Rena to her room. He sat down on the bed and watched her sleep. _Rena. I guess...we're going to have to talk. We need to get our feelings out in the open. But...Lucio...he has feelings for you too. I know you have feelings for him too. I mean, how could you not? He's been watching over you for such a long time. I really don't know what to do but I won't make you choose between us. If you want to be with Lucio then I'll be happy for you. That's all I want, is for you to be happy._

**Notes:** SOOO SORRY! I know I haven't updated in sooo long! ^.^' I got sidetracked by another fanfic I was writing. I'm done with that one and going to hold off on its sequel until I get caught up on this fanfic. I'm loosing a steam for this fanfic, however. I've decided to combine some of the remaining chapters so I can get this fanfic done and not have to abandon it. Again SOOOOO SORRY! Love you all for being so patient in waiting for the update.


	14. Chapter 14 Enemy's PowerYour Fault

Chapter Fourteen

Enemy's Power/It's Your Fault

Rena's eyes drooped as she slowly walked down the hall. Her body felt heavy and she would get a chill through her body every once in a while. _What's going on? Why do I feel like such crap?_

"Rena?" Rena flinched at Lucio's voice. She leaned against the wall as she turned to face him. His expression was blank as he looked at her.

- Lucio? -

"It's time. The shadows are on their way," Lucio said. "Are you ready?"

Rena nodded. Lucio nodded then escorted her to the throne room. The Ronins and other fairy warriors were standing there waiting for them. They all were wearing traditional soldier outfits of this world, each wearing their respective color. Rena looked at them all. The Ronins wore worried faces while the fairies were unreadable.

"Be careful, guys," Mia said.

"Don't worry, Mia. We'll be fine," Ryo nodded.

"Yeah. Let's do this," Kento clenched his fist. "I'm so ready."

"Let's go then," Lucio said calmly. He walked passed them all. He whispered as he passed by Sage. "You better take care of her or so help me I will find away to come back and kill you."

"Huh?" Sage gave him a puzzling look. "What do you mean by that?"

The group headed outside. Over in the distance the shadows had already began to make their way into the territory of the kingdom. The group headed out to face it. Rena stood at the front of the group. Her mind was racing. She didn't know what she was suppose to do. She didn't know if her power was going to be enough. She didn't even know if she was going to keep standing as her head began to spin.

"Rena, are you alright?" Rowen asked.

"You don't look so good," Kento added.

_I'm fine. Just a little tired I guess. Plus, I'm nervous as all get out._

"Relax. Everything is going to be fine," Lucio said. Kento and Rowen looked at him. Lucio was acting so weird.

Soon the battle began. Shadows were forming into creatures, with human like figures, but no clear faces. They didn't seem so strong as the Ronins took them down easily with basic self defense moves.

"Something doesn't feel right about this," Cye said.

"Yeah," Ryo nodded. "I was thinking the same thing."

"They really aren't that strong," Sage noted. "Maybe it's a trick?"

Ryo looked at the fairies. They were flying in the air and firing shots at the enemy. Ryo's eyes then wondered to Rowen, Kento and Rena. They were fine but Rena looked like she was about to drop. Which she was.

_Rowen, Kento? I don't feel so good._ Rena was so out of it that she didn't even know her mind link was open up to all of the Ronins. Rena placed a hand on her face before collapsing to the ground.

"Rena!" The boys ran over to her.

"Rena?" Sage lifted her off the ground.

"So, she is weak," The shadow creature finally showed himself. He laughed. "I knew this would be easy! I knew ever since she was taken away from her guardians in the human world."

"What's he talking about?" Cye asked. "What guardians? Her parents?"

"No. That's not who he's talking about," Lucio said. He was standing still with a sad expression on his face.

"Then what? What is it?" Cye asked.

"You fairies will never change. Why must you constantly hide the truth from humans? Do you really think it's going to make any difference hiding the fact that you all are going to sac..."

"Shut up!" Lira screamed.

"What's going on?" Kento asked.

"Pathetic," The shadow creature suddenly flared up with power and his minions became a thousand times stronger. None of them was able to put up much of a fight against them now.

"What is he talking about?" Kento directed this question at Lucio. "What guardians?"

"Why aren't you answering us?" Cye asked.

"Enough!" Rowen shot up and grabbed Lucio by the front of his shirt. "You tell us what the heck is going on or I'm going to be the one kicking your butt!"

"Don't touch me!" Lucio pushed Rowen away from him. "This is your fault!"

"What?" Rowen asked.

"You and Hardrock! It's your fault!" Lucio screamed.

"What's our fault? Boy, you better start making some sense or else," Kento warned.

"Do you really think that meeting Rena was just an accident?" Shadows fell over Lucio's eyes as he spoke.

"Lucio?" Lira asked. She, along with the other fairies landed on the ground.

"You were suppose to protect her. Guide her in using her powers. You weren't suppose to let her go," Lucio mumbled.

"What are you talking about?" Rowen asked.

"Princess Rena was entrusted into your care before she was even born," Sky replied.

"You were suppose to protect her with your own powers of your armors, even though you knew nothing of them at such a young age," Current added.

"Had she stayed with you two in Japan she wouldn't be in this weak, sick state," Rin said.

"Her powers would have grown with you. Without the help of Hardrock and Strata, Rena's powers weakened over the years," Lira said. "You two were suppose to stop her from leaving. When you didn't stop her, Lucio had to step in and protect her from then on, resulting in Halo's headaches when she did return to Japan."

"But we didn't...," Kento started.

"How could we...," Rowen looked at Kento.

"It doesn't matter anymore. The time has come for the princess to vanquish the shadows," They all looked at Lucio. The shadows cleared from his eyes as he smiled at them. "This is in your hands now, Ronin Warriors."

"What are you talking about?" Cye asked.

"Wait! You can't!" Ryo yelled.

"Can't what?" Kento asked.

"Sorry, Wildfire. It has to be this way," Lucio turned away from them and charged right at the shadow creature.

"Is he insane?" Kento and Cye asked. Everything seem to speed up from that point. They had no choice but to sit still and watch as Lucio charged. He engaged in a short battle with the shadow creature before the shadows formed a spear and plunged it into Lucio's chest.

The Ronins all gasped at the sight. Rena's eyes widened. The shadow creature pull back the spear. Lucio stumbled back. "T-Take care...of t-things...It's...u-up to you know, p-princess."

"No!" Lira cried out as she watched her brother fall.

"H-He...sacrificed himself? But why?" Cye asked. They all watched as Lucio's body turned into pure energy, green in color, and it flew over to Sage. Sage looked at it before it entered into his gem. Sage felt a strange power rush over him. Lucio's glow became his.

He turned his attention to the stunned girl in his arms. He closed his eyes and engulfed her in the glow as well. He could feel that his new power was healing her. He could also feel that her mind had slipped away. She was totally catatonic. Lucio's sacrifice hit her hard.

Everyone stood around, not know what they should do. Part of each other them was burning with anger and wanted to fight while another part was confused and just wanted to go home. They felt completely lost without their protective armors around their bodies. They have never felt so out of their elements before.

The fairies sensed their distress. They looked and nodded at each other. It was time to end it all.

**Notes:** A bit short but I don't like writing battle scenes since they are hard to describe. Also you can just imagine what you want their battle uniforms looks like. I couldn't decide what they should look like. Next chapter will be long cause I'm making it a songfic.


	15. Chapter 15 Keep Holding On

**Disclaimer: **I **DO NOT** own the **Ronin Warriors OR Keep Holding On**. They belong to their rightful owners. I'm just borrowing them for this fanfic and for fun. I DO NOT OWN THEM!

Chapter Fifteen

Keep Holding On

The Ronins stood around, confusion washed through their eyes. Lucio's sacrifice was defiantly a shock to all of them. The fairies looked at each other then all of them looked at Lira. They were waiting for her to give them the signal. She took a deep breath and nodded. They took to the air. The Ronins, but Sage, felt something and looked up at the fairies they were connected to.

**You're not alone**

**Together we stand**

**I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand**

**When it gets cold**

**And it feels like the end**

**There's no place to go**

**You know I won't give in**

**No I won't give in**

"Stop it!" Ryo cried.

"Don't worry, Sir Wildfire," Lira spoke. Even though they were far away from the Ronins they could still heard what their bonded fairy was saying to them. "We were luck to have bonded with you guys."

"We're prepare to do this," Current said. "Don't be sad, Sir Torrent. In a way we'll never really be that far away from you."

"But Current," Cye eyes became moist from his tears.

"Let's not get all sappy now," Rin smirked. "Right, Hardhead?"

"Uh...Yeah," Kento nodded, even though he was more upset than he sounded. "No point in wasting tears when we know this happens in the lives that we lead."

"Always be there for the princess. No telling what kind of dangers she may have to face," Sky said.

"Don't worry about her. We won't let anything happen to her," Rowen replied.

"Then we'll see you around," Lira said.

"Doesn't matter what you do," Shadow Creature said. "You won't be able to win."

"Of course we won't," Lira said and the fairies smiled. "But Rena will. You don't know what she's capable of. She can make the light shine to force the shadows back."

The Ronins watched as the fairies battled with the shadows. They were getting good hits in with their powers but they were no match for the shadows. Four against and army of shadows. The Ronins wanted to help but knew there was no way that they could. So they forced themselves to hold their ground as their bonded fairies were destroyed. The fairies began to glow their respective colors. The fairies gave them one last piece of information before their powers entered into their gems and became theirs.

"Bring the light to vanquish shadows,"

**Keep holding on**

**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

**Just stay strong**

**'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**

**There's nothing you could say, **_**nothing you can say**_

**Nothing you could do, **_**nothing you can do**_

**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**

**So keep holding on**

**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

"What do we do?" Kento asked as the shadows advanced on them.

"We do what we came here to do. We protect Rena. Sage try and get her to give you some kind of reaction," Ryo ordered as he lead the charge. The others stood back, unsure if this was a good idea. Their hesitation cleared up with Ryo leaped into the air and brought down his fist, which was engulfed in fire, on the enemy. Once his fist made contact with the ground, it flared up and incinerated the enemy in it's range of fifty yards.

The others joined in and tested out their powers. Kento was able to cause earthquakes to shoot through the air and literally rip apart the enemy, Cye was like a hurricane and able to form water into weapons of choice and Rowen became a twister and created several other twister apart from himself. They were putting a dent in the shadow's army but he just created more.

Sage's eyes drifted to Rena. She was still catatonic.

**So far away**

**I wish you were here**

**Before it's too late, this could all disappear**

**Before the doors close**

**And it comes to an end**

**With you by my side I will fight and defend,**

**I'll fight and defend**

**Yeah, yeah!**

"Rena?" Sage asked. "Come on, Rena. Come back to me."

Rena continued to stare straight ahead. Sage wasn't even sure if she was hearing him at all. He pulled her into a hug. "Wake up! Please!"

"Sage! Look out!" Rowen cried. Sage look to see shadows coming right at them.

"Leave us alone!" Sage shouted. His power flared up and the shadows literally disappeared.

**Keep holding on**

**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

**Just stay strong**

**'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**

**There's nothing you could say, **_**nothing you could say**_

**Nothing you could do, **_**nothing you could do**_

Rena's mind disappeared back into her fantasy world. She was in a catatonic state there too. She didn't noticed Lucio appearing. He kneeled down beside her. "Rena?"

The light in her eyes flickered. "Look at me."

Her eyes wanted her up to his. He smiled sweetly at her. "What are you doing? Why aren't you fighting?"

"I...can't,"

"Yes. You can. You have to,"

"I can't,"

"Yes. You can," Lucio said with more tension in his voice. He then took her face in his hands and kissed her.

"Lucio?" He smiled at her again then began to fade. "Don't go."

"Don't worry. He'll take care of you from here. He's always been the one," Lucio eyes revealed a secret to her as he brushed his hand on her face before completely disappearing.

**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**

**So keep holding on**

**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

Rena looked out at her warriors fighting to protect her. Shadow creature laughed. "Don't you get it? You can't win. There will always be shadows."

"We will win!" Ryo replied. "No matter what! We will find a way!"

"You can't defeat something like shadows! Where there is light there is shadows!" Rena eyes widened.

**Hear me when I say, when I say I believe**

**Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny**

**Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!**

_He's right._ Rena stood up with a soft glow coming from her body.

"Rena?" Sage turned and looked at her.

_The shadows will always be there._ Rena continued to mind speak but couldn't bring herself to look at Sage.

Shadow creature smiled at his victory. He sensed the hopelessness in Rena.

_You will never win, monster. I won't let you._ Rena looked up and glared at him. He backed up when he say her eyes will with determination and destruction.

"Y-You can't win! You know you're not the one with the power to defeat me!"

_Right. I don't have the power._ Rena replied calmly.

"What are you talking about?" Sage asked as the other continued to battle, not know what was going on with Sage and Rena.

_I never was the one who could defeat him._ Rena's power began to grow.

"Rena? What are you talking about?" Sage asked.

_You have to defeat him. I didn't know it until Lucio came to me in my mind. It's you, Sage._ Rena, still refusing to look at him, held out her hand. _Come. It's time to end this._ Sage gave her a confused look before taking her hand. He felt her linking up their powers.

**La da da da**

**La da da da**

**La da da da da da da da da**

Everyone stopped battling and looked at Rena and Sage. They had to shield their eyes when both their powers flared up. Rena's power were enhancing Sage's powers of light.

"No! How could this be? The princess is the one who's suppose to battle me and she has never had powers of light!" Shadow creature cried out.

"What's going on?" Kento asked.

_I was never the one who was suppose to defeat him. _Rena linked them all up. _It was Sage. I was just the way to get him here. Sage is the only one with the powers of light._

The two flared up their power. Everyone could hear the cries of the shadows as the light blinded them and pushed the darkness away.

**Keep holding on**

**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

**Just stay strong**

**'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**

**There's nothing you could say **_**nothing you could say**_

**Nothing you could do **_**nothing you could do**_

**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**

**So keep holding on**

**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

Rena stood at the headstones of the fairies. Lady Healer stood back with the Ronins and Mia. "No need for ye all to be so sad. This is just how this world is."

"I wish there was something we could have done to save them," Ryo said.

"No point in wishes. They cannot change what is meant to be," Lady Healer replied.

"What now?" Cye asked.

"Ye go home," Lady Healer replied.

"How? Lucio was the one who brought us here," Rowen asked.

"That he did," Lady Healer nodded. "His power is now Sir Halo's. With the help of the princess ye all can go home. Ye should go now. No point in staying here anymore."

"What will you do?" Mia asked.

"Go back to the village. There is always someone who needs a fairy like me," Lady Healer waved to them then headed off.

"Let's go home," Ryo said. The group gathered into a circle. Sage and Rena weren't together. Rena stood between Kento and Rowen. Kento and Rowen looked at Rena then exchanged confused looks before looking at Sage. No words were spoken as Sage and Rena took them home.

**Keep holding on...**

**Keep holding on**

Everyone pretty much crash when they got back to Mia's. A few hours later Mia went into the kitchen and made some hot coco while the others hit random parts of the house. Ryo was still in his room with White Blaze, Cye wandered into the kitchen for a minute before heading back upstairs upstairs, Kento and Rowen sat in the living room having a no words, silent conversation about Rena, Sage went to sit outside alone while Rena was in the shower.

Rena was purposely avoiding Sage. She hadn't even looked at him since the battle with the shadow creature. They all knew why. Sage just looked too much like Lucio. Kento stared down at the floor. "Do you think she'll ever look at him again?"

Rowen only sighed in response. They looked up, half an hour later, to see Rena. She was dabbing her wet hair with a towel. They stood up. Kento immediately pulled her into his arms. "You can't keep running from him, Rena. You need to talk to him. He's worried about you."

Rena shook her head.

"He's right, Re Re. Just talk to him," Rowen said. "You're making him feel like he's done something wrong. We all know that you don't really want to hurt him."

Rena looked at Rowen. He smiled at her. "Do the right thing."

Rowen kissed her temple before heading upstairs. Kento gave her another hug and a light kiss on the cheek before following Rowen. He stopped at the stairs for second. "Hot coco in the kitchen."

Rena wandered into the kitchen after that. Mia poured her a cup of steaming coco before leaving her alone with her thoughts. Rena took the mug in her hands. She let her hands and the mug sit on the counter as she stared into the brown liquid.

Her heart thumped hard against her chest when he entered the kitchen. He didn't say a word as he poured himself a cup of coco. Her bans fell over her eyes as he turned and leaned his back against the counter only a few feet away from her. She twitched as he started talking. "I'm sorry. About everything. We didn't know this was suppose to happen. You know if I could have stopped him I would have. I want you to be happy, Rena. But..."

Rena bit her bottom lip.

"It seems that me being around you just reminds you of him. So," Sage placed his empty mug in the sink, shoved his hands in the pockets of his grey sweet pants and began to walk off. "For you, I'm going to walk out of your life. I don't want to hurt you anymore."

Rena's eyes widened. He was going to walk away? Just like that? Rena whipped around so fast that she knocked over her mug, spilling the coco on the counter. Sage started to turn around to see what happened. He was stopped when Rena's arms wrapped around his waist. She clung to his shirt as she pressed against his back. _You stupid jerk! Walking away would hurt more than if you stay! Yes, it does hurt to look at you but if you leave me then it will hurt even more! I don't want you to leave! I don't want you to! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for being distant from you! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm...sorry!_

Sage placed his hand over hers as she started to cry. He loosened her grip on him so he could turn around. He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her lightly damp hair. Rena looked up at him with her tear stained face. _I...I love you, Sage._

He smiled lightly and placed a hand on her face, brushing her tears away with his thumb. "I love you too."

Rena slightly pushed up on her toes as Sage leaned down. Both paused when they could feel the others breath on their lips. Sage could feel Rena shaking. She was unsure and nervous about this kind of feeling passing between them. It was understandable. She did just loose someone very important to her. "It's ok. You're not going to loose me."

Sage closed the gap between them. His kiss was gentle and warm. Rena relax after a few seconds then slipped her arms around his neck as he slipped his around her waist. Sage deepened the kiss and lifted her feet off the ground.

"Awe," Kento exclaimed as he peeked into the kitchen.

"About time they got together," Ryo said.

"Yeah. I thought it would never happen," Cye added.

"Will you kids get away from there?" Rowen asked with his hands on his hips. "They won't like it if they find you spying on them."

"Then what are you doing down here?" Kento asked with a smirk.

"Uh well," Rowen blushed.

"Uh huh," Kento rolled his eyes. "You came to watch them too."

"I'm only here to make sure Sage treats her with respect!" Rowen said in a hushed but frustrated voice.

"Right!" Ryo, Cye and Kento smiled.

"Let's go," Rowen huffed as he grabbed them and pulled them away from the kitchen.

**There's nothing you could say, **_**nothing you could say**_

**Nothing you could do, **_**nothing you could do**_

**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**

**So keep holding on**

**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

**Notes:** There is one more short chapter I'm going to do and that'll be it. Hope you like it. I think the quality went down a bit but I guess that's what happens when you loose steam for a story. -.-'


	16. Chapter 16 One More Thing

Chapter Sixteen

One More Thing

"I couldn't believe it when I first heard," Yuki's girlfriend, Aoi, said as she stood by Rena at their lockers. Rena has come to know her through her cousin. They met shortly after Rena arrived at his house and eventually became friends, once Rena's mission in the fairies world was complete. Aoi is a sweet girl who likes to speak her mind. She has long black hair and deep green eyes.

Rena smiled at her.

"I honestly thought you would end up with Kento or Rowen. You're so close to both of them. Then again, if I knew someone like you know them too I don't think I'd be able to date them. It would be like dating your brother," Aoi said. "Still, Sage? Sage Date? How did you manage that? I mean, congrats but...he's like the most sought after guy in the world."

- Believe me I know how much his fans adore him. - Rena looked at a small group of girls glaring at her. It's been the same ever since they got back to school. For three weeks Rena has dealt with threats, glares, mean tricks with her locker and belongings. She didn't mind it at first. They were just being childish, no point in sinking to their level and retaliate.

"You going to tell the guys about them?" Aoi asked.

- No point. I mean, what can they do? -

"I don't know. Kento could threaten to eat them," Aoi replied a bit thoughtfully.

- Very funny. - Rena rolled her eyes.

"Then what are you going to do?" Aoi asked.

- Ignore them. Sage is mine and they're going to have to accept that. -

"Hey, Rena," Sage said as he appeared and put his arms around her waist. He kissed her cheek.

"Awe," Aoi cooed. "You two are just so cute. Hey! Why don't we go on a double date?"

"Double date?" Sage asked as he rested his chin on Rena's shoulder and looked at Aoi.

"Yeah," Aoi nodded. "I've always wanted to go on a double date. Me and Yuki are going out this weekend anyway."

- What were you going to do? -

"Oh, I don't know. Dinner, maybe a little dancing then go for a walk on the beach," Aoi replied as she swayed to the music in her head. "Lovely. So what do you think?"

_How about it, Sage?_

_ I don't know. I just want you all to myself._ Sage kissed her cheek.

_It would be fun. And we could break away from them when we're at the beach._

_ I like the sound of that._ Sage kissed her cheek again. "Alright, let's do it."

"Right! I'll go tell Yuki!" Aoi said as she bounced away from them.

"I'm not so sure about this," Rowen said as he and Kento sat on Rena's bed.

- Why? Sage and I have been out on dates before. Remember? You and Kento tagged along for the first three dates we had. - Rena popped her head out of her bathroom and raised and eyebrow at her two best friends.

"What?" Kento gave her an innocent kitten look.

"We just wanted to make sure he was treating you with respect," Rowen replied, even thought he was blushing out of embarrassment.

"That's not something you have to worry about with him. He's a perfect gentleman," Aoi said while Rena's eyes began to sparkle.

"Maybe," Rowen grumbled. "But she's still _my_ little girl."

"Come on! Sage'll be here any minute," Aoi grabbed Rena and pulled her back into the bathroom.

"What's taking you so long?" Kento whined. "It's never taken you this long before."

"Chill! We'll be done in a minute," Aoi's voice said.

About twenty minutes later, Aoi stepped out of the bathroom with a bright smile. She was wearing a slim red dress and matching high heels. "Gentlemen, I would like you to meet the new Rena Tomoe."

Kento and Rowen blushed bright red when Rena stepped out of the bathroom.

"I'm come," Mrs. Tomoe stepped over and opened the door. "Good even, Sage."

"Good evening, Mrs. Tomoe," Sage smiled at the older woman.

"My don't you look handsome," Mrs. Tomoe blushed slightly at the blue tuxedo teen standing in her door.

"Thank you," Sage nodded.

"Please, come in," She stepped aside and let him in. "Rena, you're handsome date is here!"

"Down in a minute!" Aoi replied.

"Aoi's here?" Sage asked as he joined Yuki in the living room.

"Yeah. She came home with us and dragged Rena out to the mall," Yuki replied. "They've been upstairs ever since they got back. Uh, Kento and Rowen are up there too."

"That figures," Sage shook his head. Best friends or not they're still the self appointed big brothers of Rena's. It was fine. Sage didn't mind the harassment he got from them. As long as Rena was happy. The two boys looked up when Kento and Rowen entered the living room, with shocked looks on their faces.

"What's up with you two?" Yuki asked. Kento and Rowen just pointed behind them. Yuki and Sage looked to see Aoi and Rena appear. Yuki's mouth hit the ground as Sage's eyes widened. Rena was standing there wearing a velvet blue dress that was cut just above the knees, a matching choker, sandals with the straps wrapping up around her ankles and a light touch of make up to accent her natural beauty. Her hair was pulled back with a blue ribbon.

Rena blushed at all of them looking at her and suddenly felt really awkward. She looked down at the floor. _Maybe this wasn't a good idea._ She blushed harder when Sage stepped up to her. He tilted her chin so she would look at him. "You look beautiful."

Rena smiled at him.

"Look at the time," Mrs. Tomoe said, even though she didn't look at the time. "You better get going."

"Right. Later, mom," Yuki said as he left with the others. Rowen and Kento stayed behind, still shocked at Rena's appearance.

The date started off with dinner and dancing. They shared a nice booth in the corner of a restaurant for part of the night before heading to the beach. There was only a couple people there but after about an hour they disappeared. The couple split up and went their own ways.

"This is nice," Sage said. He was sitting behind Rena on the sand. He had her arms around her and holding her to his chest. "I'm glad we did this."

Rena nodded, even though her mind was on the girls at school.

"What are you thinking about?"

_Nothing._

"You can tell me, you know? You can tell me anything,"

_I know that._ Rena tilted her head to look at him. _Love you. You're the best._

"You're the best. And I love you too," Sage leaned down and kissed her. A little while later the missing couple regrouped with them and they decided to head home, since it was starting to get cold.

They were laughing and chatting until they got to the car. Yuki's head dropped. "Oh no!"

"What happened?" Aoi asked as she looked at the slashed tires. "Why would someone slash the tires?"

Rena got the answer to that question monday at school. There was a note in her locker. It wasn't signed but the letter told her to break up with Sage or things _might_ start happening to her family and friends just like the car tires.

"Friday night was so wonderful," Aoi said as she appeared by Rena's locker. "Yuki was so handsome and sweet and...ah."

Aoi looked at Rena. "Hey, something wrong?"

- I'm...I'm breaking up with Sage. -

"What? Why?" Rena handed her the note. "You should tell him about this not break up with him."

- I can't handle this, Aoi. It won't end. It'll just keep going. I have to break up with him. - Rena slammed her locker shut. - Don't tell him or anyone about this. -

"But Rena...Rena, wait!" Aoi called after her but Rena took off.

"What are you saying, Rena?" Sage asked as he grabbed her shoulders. Rena meet Sage after school to talk to him.

_I'm sorry, Sage. I thought I prepared myself for this but..._

"But what?"

_I can't do this anymore._ Rena took his hands and peeled them off her shoulders. She brushed her thumbs on his hands. Tears filled her eyes as she looked in his eyes. _I'm sorry, Sage. I do love you._

"Rena, no. I don't understand. Can't do what? Why are you breaking up with me?" Sage was in tears himself but refused to let them fall. "Talk to me. Did I do something wrong?"

_Goodbye, Sage._ Rena pushed up on her toes and kissed him. She released his hands and walked away. Sage just stood there.

Rena stood outside of the school the next day. She didn't want to face Sage. He had called her over the weekend several times and even came over. She refused to see or talk to him. Rowen and Kento couldn't even get the truth out of her. She also wanted to transfer schools but her aunt and uncle wouldn't let her. She shifted her bag on her shoulder before walking into the school.

"Rena," Ryo said as he and the others came up to her. "Have you seen Sage?"

Rena shook her head. _Why?_

"We were suppose to study for our math test last night but he never showed up. I called him but he wasn't home," Ryo replied.

_I haven't seen him._ The Ronins exchanged looks. She knew what they were thinking. Rena sighed and shook her head. _Guys, I know you want both of us to be happy but we just can't. It's better this way. Trust me._

"But why break up with him? You love him," Cye said.

_Look, it's my choice. And, believe me, it's for the best that we end it now before someone gets hurt._

"Rena, does this have anything to do with Lucio?" Ryo asked. Rena flinched. "It does, doesn't it?"

_No. It has nothing to do with him._ Rena turned and walked away from them. _I guess in a way it does. If I keep dating Sage then I could loose him. I'm sorry, guys. Just let it go. We can't be together. I couldn't handle it if I lost him too._

The guys were going to argue the point farther but the bell rang for them to go to class. Rena sat quietly as some of the girls chatted and giggled about their victory in getting her to dump Sage. Rena sighed.

The teacher came in and started to begin class but was stopped by an announcement coming over the P.A. system. "Attention all students, especially the girls!"

Rena's eyes widened. It was Sage. What was he doing in the office and making an announcement? "I want you all to listen to what I have to say. I, Sage Date, am in love with Rena Tomoe. I will always lover her. I want you girls to stop picking on her and threatening her to break up with me. My heart belongs to her and her alone. Even though, at the moment, we are broken up I still want to be with her. And I...I WANT TO MARRY HER!"

Rena blushed as her classmates, mostly the boys, cheered and whistled. The girls just gasped and looked at Rena. "Do you hear me, Rena? I want to marry you! If you'll have me! I love you! I will always love you!"

Rena blushed harder and she stood up from her seat and ran out into the hall. Students from other classes came out into the hall. They were cheering and whistling too. Rena was filled with anger and embarrassment as she marched down the hall. She got to the office just as Sage was coming out of it. "Uh...Rena."

Rena immediately slapped him as hard as she could. The other Ronins ran up just in time to see it. She glared at him as he turned to stared at her. _How dare you? How dare you make such an announcement for the entire school to heard? If you ever do something like that again I will NEVER forgive you!_

Rena whipped around and started to walk off. She only took a few feet before turning around. _And that will be hard if we're going to spend the rest of our lives together because...I want to marry you too._

"Rena?" Sage asked as the others just stared in shock of her answer.

_I love you, Sage Date._ Sage ran up to her and kissed her. The two put their arms around each other. He broke the kiss and looked at her. "Why didn't you tell me about this then?"

Sage held up the note from her locker. Rena stared at it. "Aoi gave this to me yesterday."

_Aoi?_ Rena looked to see Aoi standing in the office. She was giving Rena a cross between a smirk and a 'forgive me I had to' look. Rena looked back at Sage. _I'm sorry. I just got scared when they slashed the tires. I don't want to loose anyone else._

"Don't worry, love. You're not going to loose any of us," Sage said as he leaned down to kiss her again. Kento swiped the note from Sage's hand and looked at it. His face filled with anger as he shoved the note to Cye and stomped into the office.

"And one more thing!" Kento's voice, over the P.A., made them pull apart. The looked up, as if to see Kento there. "If any of you spoiled little brats try to break up my Rena and Sage again you're going to have to answer directly to me!"

"And me!" Rowen added.

"You'll answer to all of us!" Ryo said.

"That's right!" Cye said. They all looked at the note.

"You better believe it!" Aoi chimed in.

"Sage and Rena are going to get married! So deal with it!" They all said at the same time.

"Wait...Sage and Rena are getting married?" Kento and Rowen said while looking at each other. They turned and glared at Sage. Sage chuckled nervously from their looks. They jumped over to him and proceeded to hound him about do's and don'ts before and after marriage, one in particular 'don't do before marriage or else' made Sage blush from head to toe.

_You'd think I'd be use to this by now._ Rena thought to Ryo and Cye.

"Yup," Cye replied and Ryo nodded.

"At least you're happy now, future Mrs. Sage Date," Ryo put his arm around her shoulders.

_Mrs. Sage Date. I like the sound of that._ Rena smiled at her two friends by her side before smiling at the three boys in front of her.

"_**Married? He can't marry her without MY permission!**_"

"Huh?" They all said as they froze at the familiar voice which was, surprisingly, coming from Sage's pants pocket. Sage reached in and pulled out his gem. The gem was glowing.

Rena stepped closer and inspected the tiny object in her fiancee's hand._ Lucio?_

**Notes:** This chapter wasn't originally part of the story. I got the idea in my head and really wanted to do it. Also there will be NO sequel to this story. Sorry! I chose this ending to leave an opening just in case I changed my mind and went ahead and wrote a sequel. Hope you like it to and thanks for reading and reviewing! You all were great! See you later! :D


End file.
